Koci Grajek
by EroEmo
Summary: Ludzkie AU, czyli co się dzieje, kiedy pechowy Hiszpan ląduje w Rzymie. PS Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie uwagi i opinie! ;v;
1. I

Rzym. Piękne miasto. Stolica obecnych Włoch, a niegdysiejszego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. Miejsce, gdzie można zobaczyć tysiące lat historii; od Koloseum, poprzez Bazylikę św. Piotra, do Schodów Hiszpańskich. Niewątpliwie jedno z najbardziej niezwykłych, romantycznych i atrakcyjnych miast na świecie. A przynajmniej w Europie. Co roku, tysiące turystów odwiedza ten zakątek świata, chcąc oderwać się od codzienności i przykrych doświadczeń. Przyjeżdżając tu, pragną przenieść się choć na moment do dawnych czasów - starożytności, średniowiecza, renesansu... Ilość okresów w historii, do których można odpłynąć poprzez zwiedzanie pozostałości po konkretnej epoce, jest w tym miejscu całkiem spora.  
_Jakie to szczęście, że mam aż nadto wolnego czasu, by pozwiedzać sobie to wszystko... A nawet więcej..._  
Taka oto sarkastyczna myśl nawiedziła Antonia - dwudziestodwuletniego Hiszpana, który chcąc zaznać rozrywki, a także pragnąc uciec od problemów w domu, wybrał się na samotną podróż do Italii. Jednak naszego optymistę od samiutkiego początku spotykały nieprzyjemności i problemy. Na włoskim lotnisku dowiedział się, że jego bagaż tajemniczo zniknął. Miał zatem przy sobie tylko niewielkich rozmiarów plecaczek turystyczny, zawierający wyłącznie drobne, bilet powrotny, komórkę, trochę jedzenia (którego nie zdołał zjeść na rodzimym lotnisku i w samolocie) oraz jakiś notes wraz z ołówkiem (bazgrolenie jest bardzo miłym zajęciem, gdy nie ma się nic ciekawego do roboty na odprawie, tudzież podczas samego lotu...). Z takim oto wyposażeniem, nasz drogi Antoś ruszył na miasto, gdzie spadło na niego kolejne nieprzyjemne zajście - okradziono go. Byłoby może i nawet do tego nie doszło, ale nasz dwudziestoparolatek był zbyt zapatrzony na jeden z renesansowych kościołów, by zdać sobie sprawę, że położył komórkę na murku jakiś czas temu i jej nie pilnował. Oczywiście, gdy spojrzał na ten murek ponownie, telefonu tam nie było. Nie dalej jak dwie godziny później, jakiś sprytny złodziej o nieprzeciętnych zdolnościach (tudzież figlarny wiatr) wydobył z jego lekko otwartego plecaka bilet na samolot powrotny... Dowiedział się o tym niefortunnym zdarzeniu w chwili, gdy wyjmował portfel chcąc zapłacić za kawę w jednej z kawiarni. Jednak większą część swego optymizmu Antonio stracił w momencie, gdy powiadomił o wszystkim swoją siostrę, a ta mu oznajmiła bardzo dobitnie, że nie zafundują mu kolejnego biletu. Mógł się takiej odpowiedzi spodziewać, zważywszy na to, iż jego rodzeństwo stawało na głowie, żeby pozapłacać choć częściowo rachunki, utrzymać dom i spełniać najważniejsze z bieżących potrzeb - jak na przykład kupowanie jedzenia. Niemniej jednak dalej miał jakąś cichą nadzieję, że w jego starszej siostrze i dwóch braciach odezwie się instynkt wzajemnej pomocy. Tymczasem los skazał go na bezcelowe włóczenie się ulicami i uliczkami Rzymu, w nadziei, że jakoś uda mu się wymyślić sposób na powrót do ojczyzny...  
W końcu utknięcie kilka tysięcy kilometrów od domu, na dodatek w obcym kraju, pośród samych nieznajomych ludzi i bez zbyt optymistycznych perspektyw na najbliższą przyszłość nie napawało optymizmem. Ale czy to jego wina, że pomimo tak pogodnego i łagodnego usposobienia, los ciągle płata mu wredne figle? Jasne, że nie. Po prostu Bóg, Jego Syn, Duch Święty lub jacyś święci w Niebie mają czarny humor i lubią się ponabijać z dobrych osób raz na jakiś czas... Tudzież sprawdzać siłę ich wiary. A nie raz i nie dwa takie próby były naprawdę trudne, przez co wielu ludzi straciło ufność w Boże miłosierdzie i po prostu się od Ojca odwróciło. Lecz ten oto młody dorosły jeszcze nie zaprzestał do końca wierzyć w to, że jego los zmieni się na lepsze. To był chodzący przykład "hiszpańskiego optymizmu". Ale nie we wszystkich sprawach zachowywał on taką pogodę ducha... Były i takie sytuacje, kiedy tracił nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Zaliczała się do nich obecnie panująca atmosfera i tryb życia w jego rodzinnym domu. W całej Hiszpanii panuje kryzys, który nie omieszkał ominąć jego rodziny. W sumie, sytuacja krytyczna w jego familii panowała już od dłuższego czasu... Rodziców nie miał - umarli, gdy był mały, więc wychowywało go starsze rodzeństwo. Jeden z braci wyjechał dawno temu do Portugalii, gdzie ciężko pracuje w firmie transportowej i raz na jakiś czas - gry przypomni mu się o krewnych - wysyła jakieś pieniądze. Nigdy nie jest tego dużo, ale zawsze coś. Drugi z braci pracuje w Barcelonie, przez co rzadko odwiedza ich rodzinny dom w Madrycie. Z zawodu jest wykładowcą na uniwersytecie i jeśli tylko pozwala mu na to czas i środki, przyjeżdża do stolicy na dłużej, by wspomóc jakoś siostrę. Najbardziej zapracowana jest właśnie owa siostra, która nie dość, że najbardziej pilnowała wychowywania Antonia (jego bracia miewali czasem dziwne pomysły...), to jeszcze na dodatek musiała zadbać o calutki dom. Pracuje w pobliskim sklepie i nie zarabia wiele, aczkolwiek wystarcza to na potrzeby bieżące. Ale skąd wytrzasnąć pieniądze na utrzymanie tak dużej posiadłości, której duma i przywiązanie do korzeni nie pozwalają sprzedać? Na dodatek doszły ostatnio dodatkowe koszty spowodowane sprawą w sądzie i nieuregulowanymi długami ich rodziców... Chłopak nie chciał wnikać w szczegóły - najchętniej by się w ogóle od tych wszystkich problemów odciął. Lecz nie mógł. Na każdym kroku dawały mu one o sobie znać. Więc postanowił sobie, że wyjedzie na wakacje, które miał nadzieję pomogą mu odetchnąć od napiętej atmosfery.  
Na wyjazd do Włoch zbierał długo. Właściwie, to pomysł wycieczki za granicę, zrodził się u niego w wieku 10 lat. Właśnie wtedy zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze problemy... Było to stanowczo za dużo dla kogoś tak młodego, dlatego Antonio zaczął myślami uciekać do krainy marzeń, gdzie zwiedzał sobie najdalsze zakątki świata. Ale skąd on mógł znać miejsca takie jak Park Yellowstone w USA lub norweskie fiordy? Poznawał świat oraz jego cuda poprzez przeglądanie i czytanie książek, zwłaszcza atlasów. W tym okresie właśnie zrodziła się jego fascynacja Italią. Zapragnął poznać ten kraj - jego zabytki, obyczaje, zwyczaje i tradycje. Chciał także nauczyć się włoskiego języka. Dlatego w szkole średniej, w przeciwieństwie do większości swoich kolegów i koleżanek, wziął sobie włoski zamiast francuskiego. I trzeba przyznać, że jeśli chodziło o ten konkretnie język obcy, był uczniem niezwykle pilnym. Natomiast co do reszty przedmiotów szkolnych... No, nie szło mu za dobrze. Często zrywał się z lekcji, ale nie po to, by obijać się jak jego rówieśnicy. Kiedy robił sobie wagary, cały swój wolny czas przeznaczał na pracę. Trzeba było jakoś wspomóc rodzinę... W taki oto sposób nasz drogi Hiszpan przeżył całe liceum (ba, nawet w gimnazjum zaczął się już zrywać...). Na studia nie miał co liczyć - pozostała mu jakaś niewymagająca praca gdzieś w okolicy. Odnalazł ją w miejscowej kwiaciarni. Połowa wypłaty zawsze trafiała do siostry, która to zarządzała sprawami finansowymi, a druga jej część lądowała w jego osobistej skrytce na oszczędności. Kiedy tylko udało mu się uzbierać odpowiednią kwotę, zakupił bilety i bez większego namysłu ruszył do miejsca, o którym słyszał jedynie z podręczników szkolnych i książek w bibliotece. Do Włoch. Do Rzymu. I kto by pomyślał, że przyjdzie mu spędzić czas bliżej nieokreślony w miejscu, do którego z takim zapałem dążył?  
_Znowu myślę negatywnie... Muszę znaleźć jakieś pozytywy obecnej sytuacji! Ale czy poza zwiedzaniem zabytków, są jakieś plusy?..._  
Westchnął przeciągle, szukając odruchowo po kieszeniach swojej komórki. Jednak po chwili zorientował się, że przecież zgubił ją jakiś czas temu. Wolał o tym myśleć w ten sposób, aniżeli sądzić, że ktoś go okradł. Była to myśl mniej bolesna i przytłaczająca... Antonio należał do tego typu osób, którzy woleli wierzyć, że ludzie są na ogół dobrzy i nie należy się niczego z ich strony obawiać. Rzecz jasna, taki tok myślenia nie był zbyt często spotykany w obecnym społeczeństwie, przez co takich jak Antoś często się wykorzystywało. Niemniej jednak, on wciąż uparcie ufał w Bożą opatrzność i w dobro tego świata. Z tego powodu, pomimo tylu niepowodzeń w życiu, nie poddawał się i starał odnaleźć wyjście z obecnej sytuacji, która do najłatwiejszych nie należała.  
Tymczasem słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi. Niebo przybrało piękny odcień żółci, pomieszanej z delikatną czerwienią i pomarańczem, a także wysublimowanego różu przechodzącego w chłodny błękit i łagodny fiolet. Istna paleta. Nasz dwudziestoparolatek, choć widział już nie raz i nie dwa zachody słońca, tym razem stał jak urzeczony. Promienie słoneczne odbijające się w fontannie na placu i marmur skąpany w ich blasku. Otoczone półcieniem kopuły i filary... To było coś niezwykłego. Ale dla przeciętnego Włocha, taki widok nie robił pewnie wrażenia. Lecz czy dziwić się temu? W końcu, dla niego zachód słońca nad Madrytem też nie był czymś fascynującym - ot, widok jakich wiele. Zabawne, że takie samo zjawisko można inaczej odebrać, jeśli zachodzi ono w różnych miejscach, prawda?  
Przyglądał się temu pięknemu cudowi natury, jakim było chowające się za horyzontem słońce, by później skierować się przed siebie, czyli w tym wypadku w jakąś przyciemnioną uliczkę. Nie miał dokąd iść, więc co mu szkodzi iść na wprost? Może chociaż w ten sposób najdzie go jakiś pomysł na rozwiązanie problemu... Albo chociaż napotka kogoś, kto będzie mu inspiracją w myśleniu. Czasem tak się zdarza, może przytrafi się i tym razem? Z taką właśnie nadzieją gdzieś w sercu, spacerował sobie oglądając się dookoła. Po obu stronach uliczki ciągnął się rząd starych, lecz urokliwych kamienic. Wszystkie liczyły sobie trzy piętra, a w prawie każdym oknie znajdowały się doniczki z kwiatami. Nadawało to swoistego klimatu temu miejscu. Szedł tak już dłuższą chwilę, może i nawet zeszło mu pół godziny na ten bezcelowy spacerek... Nie miał bladego pojęcia jak wiele czasu upłynęło, w końcu w zegarek się nie zaopatrzył, a telefon przepadł. Stwierdzając, że przydałoby się gdzieś usiąść i na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć, udał się w stronę najbliższych schodków prowadzących do środka jednej z kamienic. Usadowiwszy się na nich, wydał przeciągłe westchnienie i zabrał się do porządkowania myśli. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu, dlatego postanowił się zastanowić nad bardzo znaczącą kwestią: "Gdzie ja będę spał?" Pierwotnie zakładał, że wynajmie sobie jakiś naprawdę tani pokoik lub też wykupi kilkudniową wycieczkę z noclegiem w pakiecie. Środki na spełnienie tych zamiarów miał w bagażu, który nieszczęśliwie się gdzieś zawieruszył.  
- Fortuna como se puede ver, no es mi amigo... - pomyślał na głos w swym rodzimym języku. Powiedział to cicho, na dodatek z nutką goryczy w głosie, jednak naraz zmobilizował szare komórki, aby pomogły mu znaleźć rozwiązanie zaistniałej sytuacji. Bo po cóż użalać się nad nieprzyjacielską naturą fortuny?  
_Gdzie ja znajdę teraz jakikolwiek nocleg? Cholera. Chyba będę spał pod mostem. Choć kto wie, może jednak znajdzie się jakaś życzliwa dusza, która mnie przygarnie?..._  
Jego z lekka smętny tok rozumowania przerwała muzyka. Z początku ledwie dosłyszalna, po chwili przybrała na sile. Antonio nie mógł dojść, skąd ona dobiegała. Dźwięk w uliczce rozchodził się równomiernie, przez co mogła ona pochodzić równie dobrze zza rogu, jak i z okna na przeciwko schodków, na których siedział. Jednak nie minęła chwila, gdy zaprzestał dociekań. Melodia, która wpadała do jego uszu była zbyt piękna i urzekająca, by móc skupiać się na czymś innym. Był tak zauroczony dźwiękami otaczającymi go ze wszystkich stron, że przymknął oczy. Stanął przed nim urokliwego rodzaju krajobraz. Po jego prawej stornie rósł gęsty i nieprzenikniony las, w którym drzewa pięły swe korony ku błękitnemu niebu upstrzonemu gdzieniegdzie białymi jak śnieg obłoczkami. Było to jakieś dzikie miejsce, gdzie trawa sięgała mu po pół łydki, słońce oświetlało całą scenerię, a delikatny wietrzyk muskał jego skórę. Pomimo zwykłości tego miejsca, wyczuwało się w nim jakąś swoistą magię. Wtem, w odległości kilku metrów od siebie dostrzegł samotne drzewo o rozłożystych gałęziach. Na jednej z tych gałęzi zawieszona była najzwyklejsza w świecie huśtawka. Naraz, cała ta scena zdawała mu się być jakimś odległym wspomnieniem z dzieciństwa. Wspomnieniem z czasów, gdy jeździło się w lecie do dziadków na wieś, a tam urządzało długie wędrówki po polach i lasach, kąpało w pobliskiej rzece, huśtało na huśtawce zrobionej przez dziadka-majsterkowicza i jadło pyszny babciny obiad. Antonio nie miał dziadków, więc automatycznie nie mógł czegoś takiego przeżyć, ale mimo wszystko... Ta muzyka nie tyle pobudzała pamięć słuchacza, co ukazywała wspomnienia siedzące gdzieś w głębi samego grającego. Widok, który dzięki tej przecudnej melodii mógł ujrzeć Hiszpan, wzbudzał w nim radość, szczęście i te emocje, które przepadły gdzieś w odmętach jego serca już lata temu...  
Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy muzyka ucichła. Kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, zaczął się gorączkowo rozglądać w nadziei, że jeszcze może uda mu się odnaleźć źródło tego cudownego balsamu na duszę i serce. Jednak spotkało go prawie, że gorzkie rozczarowanie. Po wspaniałych dźwiękach skrzypiec nie pozostało już ani śladu... Zaraz, skrzypiec?  
_A, no tak... Przecież to były skrzypce. Że też dopiero teraz to zauważyłem..._  
Chłopak westchnął przeciągle, starając się powrócić myślami do tego, od czego odwiodła go magiczna muzyka sprzed chwili. Nie była to czynność przyjemna, ale jak mus to mus. Trzeba w końcu pomyśleć nad miejscem do spania...  
- Eh, dlaczego ta melodia tak szybko zniknęła? - wyrwało mu się nagle. Nie chciał myśleć o problemach. Wprawiały go one w podły nastrój, którego tak bardzo nie znosił... Nienawidził wszelkich problemów i roztrząsanie ich po raz enty było znienawidzoną przez niego czynnością. Mógłby nawet rowy kopać! Wszystko zdawało mu się lepsze, niż zaprzątanie sobie głowy negatywnymi sytuacjami i problemami...  
Wtem, jak na umówiony sygnał, ktoś rzucił w niego kulką z papieru. Rozejrzał się oczywiście energicznie na boki w poszukiwaniu sprawcy tego czynu, ale nikogo nie dostrzegł. Co to w ogóle miało być? Jakiś głupi żart? Nie szkoda papieru na takie dziecinady? Jeśli chciano mu zakomunikować, by się wyniósł z tych schodów, można to było zrobić w bardziej cywilizowany sposób. Jednak jakaś dziecięca wręcz dociekliwość, która towarzyszyła mu od dnia narodzin dała sobie w tej chwili znać. Za jej radą postanowił jednak rozwinąć ową papierową kulkę, a nie wyrzucić do śmieci, jak na początku zaplanował. I bardzo dobrze się stało, że zrobił tak, a nie inaczej. Czemu? Bo na owej pomiętej kartce wyraźnie pisało w języku włoskim: "Jeśli chcesz znów tego posłuchać, przyjdź jutro"


	2. II

Nasz drogi Antonio przekonał się już na własnej skórze, co to znaczy "mieć pecha". Brak bagażu, telefonu, biletu powrotnego, perspektyw na przyszłość... Coś takiego potrafi zdołować człowieka. I faktycznie, on na początku dopuścił do siebie wątpliwości, co do dalszego sensu wierzenia w "pozytywy" obecnej sytuacji. Prawie zwątpił w opatrzność, lecz oto jego wcześniejsze ciche modły, a także optymistyczne podejście do sprawy się opłaciło. Wierzył od samego początku, że może jeszcze odwidzi się Ojcu (tudzież ślepemu losowi lub fortunie - zwał jak zwał) pastwić nad nim. I teraz można było spokojnie stwierdzić, że Bóg jeszcze nie do końca się uwziął na naszego Hiszpana. Zesłał bowiem na niego nań szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Albo też po prostu pacnął w głowę świętego, który to był odpowiedzialny za wszystkie niepowodzenia, które go spotkały od chwili przybycia do stolicy Italii. Jaki by to powód nie był, naszego dwudziestoparolatka spotkała miła niespodzianka zaraz po tym, jak dostał w głowę papierową kulką.  
Po tym zdarzeniu postanowił tak czy owak wynieść się z kamiennych schodków i ruszyć dalej przed siebie. Nie daj Boże, oberwałby znowu czymś w głowę, a znając swoją obecną złą passę wolał nie ryzykować guzem, powstałym w wyniku oberwania doniczką lub czymś o podobnej masie. Tak więc, wstając ze schodków i otrzepując sobie spodnie, rozglądnął się jeszcze raz dookoła, chcąc zobaczyć tajemniczego skrzypka. Albo chociaż jego cień. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy jego oczy ujrzały jedynie pogrążoną w cieniu uliczkę. Prawdę mówiąc, doznałby chyba szoku, gdyby właśnie teraz go spotkał. Bo i co mógłby wtedy mu powiedzieć? "Ej, słyszałem jak grasz. Zagrałbyś ponownie ten utwór? Dla mnie." Brzmiało to trochę idiotycznie... Poza tym, jeśli kartka mówiła prawdę, jutro też będzie okazja, by po napawać się magiczną melodią. Zatem, z rękoma w kieszeniach, z plecaczkiem na jednym ramieniu i zwykłym dla siebie optymizmem (choć nieco już słabnącym) kontynuował spacer myśliciela. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, gdy spotkał jakąś starszą kobiecinę wychodzącą zza rogu. Niosła ciężkie torby pełne zakupów, gdy wtem jedna z nich pękła. Jako przykładny młody człowiek, Antonio podszedł do staruszki i pomógł jej pozbierać zawartość rozerwanej siatki, którą to były głównie owoce i warzywa. Następnie zaniósł te zakupy do jej domu, którym okazało się być mieszkanie w jednej z kamienic znajdujących się dosłownie 10 metrów dalej. Kobieta, na oko sześćdziesięciopięcioletnia, w zamian za pomoc, zaproponowała mu ciepłą herbatę. Jako, że nie wypadało odmówić naleganiom staruszki, a także, że nie miał żadnych planów, przystał na tę propozycję. Podczas owej herbatki, Hiszpan chcąc nie chcąc, opowiedział w skrócie swoją historię. W końcu, jak wiadomo, starsze osoby - zwłaszcza te płci żeńskiej - mają dość spore zdolności wydobywania informacji, w sposób nie do końca dla ciebie świadomy. Starowinka usłyszawszy, że chłopak nie ma gdzie mieszkać, zaoferowała mu nocleg.  
- Ależ nie trzeba, nie chcę się pani narzucać. - odparł nieco zmieszany Antonio. Co prawda, ta opcja była nader kusząca, ale przecież dobre wychowanie nakazuje, aby nie brać od miłych ludzi wszystkiego, co proponują. To niegrzeczne, a on bądź co bądź został dobrze wychowany. Może nawet za bardzo.  
- Co ty mówisz! Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że nie masz gdzie spać. Akurat mój syn wyjechał w delegację i wróci jutro wieczorem, dlatego z chęcią cię przenocuję w jego pokoju! On nie miałby nic przeciwko, a mi będzie bardzo miło, jeśli zostaniesz. Nie lubię być sama... - staruszka nie przyjmowała sprzeciwu. Widać było, że bardzo lubi towarzystwo, a także że ufa chłopakowi. Poza tym, uwidocznioną cechą jej charakteru była upartość.  
- No wie pani... Trochę mi tak głupio się wpraszać... - z każdą chwilą, jego zakłopotanie rosło. Co tu zrobić? Ulec jej i zostać na tę jedną noc czy też odmówić i iść szukać szczęścia gdzieś indziej? Chociaż nie jest powiedziane, że taka okazja się powtórzy... Mógł równie dobrze spać dzisiaj pod mostem. - Ale skoro pani tak nalega, to chyba nie mam wyjścia. - uśmiechnął się z widocznym "lekkim" zakłopotaniem, po czym zabrał się za dopijanie swojej herbaty.  
- To świetnie! Bardzo się cieszę. Może jutro szczęście się do ciebie uśmiechnie. - na jej twarzy widniał pełen ciepła uśmiech, a oczy patrzyły na niego z pełnym zaufaniem i radością. Kobieta naprawdę mu współczuła i chciała pomóc.  
_Już się uśmiechnęło._  
Następnego dnia, nasz dwudziestoparolatek wręcz tryskał energią, radością i optymizmem. Z resztą, kto by nie był szczęśliwy, mogąc mimo wszystko spędzić noc w łóżku, a nie pod mostem? Ponad to, miał teraz cały dzień na to, by załatwić sobie jakiś nocleg, co jest zawsze lepsze, aniżeli zaledwie kilka godzin. Dodajmy do tego, że poza załatwianiem sobie miejsca do spania, mógł także zwiedzać Rzym. Czy to nie są powody do szczęścia? A no przecież... Można do rachunku dopisać jeszcze koncert tajemniczego skrzypka. Tak, Antonio ewidentnie miał genialny humor. Nie uszło to uwadze kobiety nazwiskiem Fischetti, która go przenocowała. Zagadnęła go nawet rano przy śniadaniu. Pogawędka była krótka, aczkolwiek łatwo było z niej wywnioskować, że staruszka podziela optymizm i nadzieje chłopaka. Pożegnał się z nią i jeszcze raz pięknie podziękował za nocleg, po czym ruszył wprost przed siebie. Jakiś cichy głosik podpowiadał mu, że jeśli pójdzie w tamtym kierunku, wyjdzie na główną ulicę. I faktycznie, po jakichś trzech minutach spacerku, jego oczom ukazała się ruchliwa droga. Choć może określenie "droga" było niewłaściwe. Był to raczej ruchliwy plac, na którym to znajdowała się słynna, a także przepiękna fontanna z XVII wieku - Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi. Gdy tylko ujrzał jej wysoki obelisk z umieszczoną na szczycie gołębicą, już wiedział gdzie się dokładnie znajduje i dzięki temu łatwiej było mu się rozeznać na mapie. Szczęśliwie, były na niej zaznaczone pensjonaty, hotele, restauracje i inne obiekty typowo pod turystów.  
_Teraz nie powinienem mieć trudności ze znalezieniem jakiegokolwiek pensjonatu. Ale gorzej będzie z wolnym pokojem..._  
Antonio spędził praktycznie cały dzień na szukaniu sobie jakiegoś miejsca - za wyjątkiem jakiejś godzinki w okolicach drugiej czy też trzeciej popołudniu. Wtedy rozłożył się wygodnie na jakiejś ławeczce w cieniu i uciął sobie drzemkę. No co? Sjesta obowiązuje go nawet za granicą. A i tak poświęcił na nią mało czasu, można wręcz rzec, że stanowczo za mało! Jednak miał obowiązek znaleźć sobie tymczasowe lokum - sen został zatem zepchnięty na dalszy plan, choć też nie bez oporu. Kto wie, może spałby i nawet trzy godziny, lecz oto jakiś pobliski zegar wybił pełną godzinę, tym samym wyrywając go ze snu. Po przetarciu zaspanych oczu, nie obeszło się oczywiście bez komentarzy typowego zmordowanego człowieka wstającego wcześnie rano z łóżka, ale nie były to znowu jakieś wymyślne stwierdzenia. Ot, takie mamrotanie do siebie przez pół minuty... Gdy ten okres czasu już przeminął, kontynuował swoje - jak na razie bezowocne - poszukiwania. Na marginesie powiem, że w tym właśnie dniu, nasz młody dorosły przekonał się, jak trudno jest sobie znaleźć dach nad głową, mając zaledwie kilkanaście euro w zanadrzu...  
Znowu zaczął wątpić. Przeszedł chyba ćwierć Rzymu, jak nie pół i co? Nic się nie znalazło. Kompletnie NIC. Zero. W hotelach nawet nie sprawdzał, bo wiedział, że nawet jeśli byłby jakiś wolny pokój, to nie byłoby go na niego stać. W takich budynkach króluje luksus i drożyzna. Dlatego szukał po pensjonatach tudzież pokojach do wynajęcia. Nic się dla niego nie znalazło. Popatrzcie tylko, jak fortuna potrafi zmienną być... Raz jest źle, człowiek popada w głęboki dół, z którego nie ma nadziei już wyjść. Zostaje tam czasem nawet przykryty metrową warstwą mułu. Potem nagle los odwraca się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i nastaje panowanie szczęścia. Człowiek raduje się, cieszy jak idiota jakiś i sądzi, że tak będzie już zawsze. Wtem, znów ląduje w dole, który okazuje się być głębszy od poprzedniego. Przykrywa go kilkumetrowa warstwa mułu, a wszelkie pozytywne uczucia i myśli spoczywają w pokoju wiekuistym gdzieś wśród aniołów. Antonio był na etapie, gdy spada się w głębszy dół, albo może nawet i ciut dalej... Ciężko było to określić przez jego optymizm, który został przykuty do niego łańcuchem. Nie mógł odejść tak łatwo, a więc też trudno było oszacować, jak źle chłopakowi na duszy w rzeczywistości było. Pozbawiony pięknych złudzeń oraz z przygnębieniem w sercu, udał się do najbliższego automatu i zdobył się na nie lada wyczyn - zadzwonił do siostry. Było to dla niego dość ciężka czynność, ponieważ ostatnim razem, gdy rozmawiali (tj. wczoraj) ładnie go zjechała... Ale cóż, kontakt z rodziną był na razie wszystkim co mogło mu podnieść morale, dać nową nadzieję... Chyba.  
Na początku rozmowy, najrozsądniejsze z trójki jego starszego rodzeństwa, znowu zaczęło prawić kazania i truć, aczkolwiek potem nawiązała się całkiem spokojna i podnosząca odrobinę na duchu konwersacja.  
- Czyli nie znalazłeś dla siebie noclegu? - głos siostry wyrażał troskę i coś na kształt współczucia.  
- No nie. Ale mam nadzieję, że uda mi się coś znaleźć do wieczora... Chociażby na jedną noc. Potem nie wiem... - westchnął przeciągle. - Muszę się też zacząć martwić o pieniądze. Nie zostało mi dużo, a coś muszę jeść. - westchnął po raz kolejny, uświadamiając sobie też doszczętnie, w jak kiepskim położeniu się obecnie znajdował.  
- Ty jak coś postanowisz to nie ma zmiłuj... A prosiłam cię: "Zostań w domu i mi pomóż, a nie się po świecie szwendaj". Widzisz teraz, że to nie było tylko zwykłe trucie? Martwiłam się o ciebie i martwię nadal. Teraz może nawet i bardziej niż przedtem. Dobrze wiesz, że nie jesteśmy w stanie ci pomóc i musisz sobie radzić sam. Postaraj się i poszukaj jakiejś pracy. Proszę. Tęsknię za tobą, inni z resztą też... - w słuchawce ucichło na moment, po czym dziewczyna kontynuowała już nieco innym tonem głosu, bardziej radosnym. - Zmieniając temat... Wiedziałeś, że twój brat dostał awans? Ba, nawet płatny urlop mu przyznali! O dziwo ten śmierdzący leń pomaga mi w pracach domowych. Uwierzysz?  
- Serio? No nie... Przecież Aleixo zawsze się migał od pracy w domu i zwalał ją na innych. Na przykład na mnie... - udawał przez telefon oburzonego, ale tak naprawdę chciało mu się śmiać na wspomnienie tych epizodów z dzieciństwa. Wtem spojrzał się w niebo, które robiło się teraz czerwone on zachodzącego słońca, a potem na zegar. Przypomniał sobie wtedy o grajku i nieziemskiej muzyce... Przecież on zacznie swój niezwykły koncert już za moment! - Wiesz co, muszę kończyć. Jeszcze zadzwonię, to pewne. Do usłyszenia~! - nawet nie poczekał na odpowiedź siostry, tylko odłożył słuchawkę i pospieszył do miejsca, w którym to zetknął się poprzedniego wieczora z zaczarowaną skrzypcową melodią.  
Kiedy zjawił się na pamiętnych schodkach, sądził, że spóźnił się i grajek zakończył już swój koncert. Zdyszany i zmęczony przysiadł na nich, a głowę schował w dłoniach. Nie chciało mu się płakać, jednak źle się czuł z tym, że pomimo, iż nie miał stu procentowej pewności co do ponownego wystąpienia grajka, to jednak się spóźnił i przegapił coś tak wyjątkowego... To uczucie było bardzo przytłaczające. I to nawet bardzo. Tymczasem jego uszy obaliły tezę o zbyt późnym przybyciu na wieczorny występ skrzypka. Dotarły do nich bowiem kojące dźwięki skrzypiec. Tak samo jak wczoraj, ich źródło było niemożliwe do zlokalizowania, jednak kogo to w tej chwili obchodziło? Liczyła się wyłącznie zaczarowana melodia, która przeniosła Antonia do całkiem innej rzeczywistości. Jednak, pomimo tylu podobieństw w brzmieniu granego obecnie utworu, do tego z wczoraj, Hiszpan zobaczył i czuł coś innego. Doznania były podobne, lecz nie identyczne. Nie znajdywał się już w cichej i okrytej cieniem uliczce. Nie miał już pod sobą chłodnego kamienia i betonu. Zamiast tego, siedział sobie na miękkim i ciepłym piasku w kolorze złota. Po jego prawej i lewej stronie rozciągała się pusta, aczkolwiek przepiękna oraz czysta(!) plaża. Za nim rosły palmy, pomiędzy którymi ktoś powiesił hamak. Trzeba było przyznać, że wyglądał na bardzo wygodny i przestronny. Wręcz zachęcał, aby się w nim wygodnie wyciągnąć i uciąć drzemkę. Lecz jego wzrok był skupiony przede wszystkim na tym, co znajdowało się przed nim. A była to lazurowa tafla czystej wody, poruszana delikatną bryzą. Czyli mówiąc prościej - przejrzyste morze. Było ono bardzo spokojne, a wpatrywanie się w nie... koiło wszelki ból wewnętrzny, wręcz działało jak jakiś balsam na umysł. Nad nim rozpościerało się błękitne niebo, a słońce grzało z całą siłą. Chłopak odniósł wrażenie, że artysta wspominał sobie takie miejsce w momencie, w którym grał; że w jego głowie przewijały się same przyjemne i kojące wspomnienia, a które to miały miejsce na takiej cichej plaży...  
Muzyka ustała, a koncert dobiegł końca. Oczywiście Antonio zajarzył to dopiero po paru minutach, kiedy to wizja spokojnej plaży rozpłynęła się już całkowicie. Znów zaczął się rozglądać na boki mając cichą nadzieję odszukać tajemniczego muzyka. Może chociaż on mógłby mu pomóc w znalezieniu noclegu... Albo coś. W końcu to, co on wyczyniał na skrzypcach było niesamowite! Jeden krótki utwór, a potrafił zesłać na niego błogie zapomnienie; odciągnąć go choć na moment od tak bardzo znienawidzonych problemów. Skoro potrafi uczynić coś takiego, to czym byłoby dla niego przenocowanie jednej osoby?  
- Widzę, że jednak się zjawiłeś. - zwrócił się do niego obcy głos. Miał intrygujące brzmienie i na sto procent należał do mężczyzny.  
Wygląd zewnętrzny parteru kamienicy, na których schodkach siedział sobie obecnie nasz dwudziestoparolatek, był prosty. Pośrodku swoje miejsce miały owe kilkustopniowe schody. Po obu ich stronach znajdowały się okna. To po lewej stronie było obecnie zamknięte. Natomiast okno z prawej było otwarte na oścież, a z niego wychylał się właściciel tajemniczego głosu z przed chwili. Uśmiechał się przyjacielsko.


	3. III

W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę krzyknąć, gdy napotkał się ze spojrzeniem oczu tajemniczego jegomościa. Tęczówki w kolorze lodowatego błękitu zwrócone były wprost na niego; odniósł wręcz wrażenie, że chcą przeszyć jego duszę na wylot. Przyprawiało go to o dziwne mrowienie na skórze, zwłaszcza w okolicach karku... Był już gotów otworzyć usta i uraczyć nieznajomego swoim krzykiem, gdy ujrzał w jego oczach ledwo zauważalne iskierki ciepła i radości, co ujęło całemu spojrzeniu chłodu. W sumie można powiedzieć, że teraz stało się ono przyjacielskie.

Kiedy z głowy Antonia ulotniło się niejasne przekonanie o negatywnym nastawieniu tajemniczego chłopaka w stosunku do niego, skupił się na reszcie jego twarzy. Miała ona łagodne, lecz wyraziste rysy. Drobny, lekko zadarty do góry nos, duże oczy otoczone gęstymi rzęsami, a także wąskie i na chwilę obecną uśmiechnięte usta były dlań dość intrygującą kombinacją. Dodajmy do tego jasnobrązowe, niemalże wpadające już w ciemniejsze odcienie blond gęste włosy. Każdy ich kosmyk sterczał w inną stronę co sprawiało wrażenie, iż nie były czesane od dłuższego czasu. Ponadto jegomość był dosyć blady jak na mieszkańca kraju śródziemnomorskiego. Gdyby nasz dwudziestoparolatek spotkał go gdzieś na ulicy, wziąłby go zapewne za mieszkańca Europy Środkowej, który przyjechał sobie na wakacje...  
- Coś się stało? Wyglądasz jakoś dziwnie... - ponownie odezwał się nieznajomy, przekręcając głowę trochę w bok. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka troski, ale także zaciekawienia.  
- A-a nic mi nie jest. - wreszcie Antoś przypomniał sobie, jak się mówi. Podrapał się w tył głowy z zakłopotania, którego źródło znajdowało się w obecnej sytuacji. Była ona w końcu dość... niecodzienna. - Jeśli mogę spytać... Kim jesteś? - tak, to pytanie nasunęło mu się jako pierwsze. Zaraz po nim na liście "O co muszę zapytać" widniało: to ty rzuciłeś we mnie wczoraj kartką papieru?  
Tymczasem chłopak w oknie zrobił zaskoczoną minę, jakby to pytanie było dziwnie nie na miejscu, po czym zaśmiał się krótko. Jego śmiech miał w sobie jakąś specyficzną nutkę, która wywołała na twarzy Hiszpana uśmiech.  
- Wiesz, to bardzo dobre pytanie~ Z chęcią na nie odpowiem, ale tylko jeśli wejdziesz do środka. - tu wskazał na drzwi za plecami Antonia, które to prowadziły do wnętrza kamienicy.  
Chłopak nie był pewny, co ma zrobić. Z jednej strony kusiło go bliższe poznanie nieznajomego, jednak z drugiej trochę się obawiał tego, kim ta osoba może się okazać. Mógł to równie dobrze być przyjazny Włoch, jak i jakiś psychopata...

Po krótkim zastanowieniu doszedł do wniosku, że pójdzie za głosem ciekawości. W końcu, zawsze może mu jakoś uciec, prawda? Ma do wyboru drzwi i okno - czyli nie jest tak źle! Ku widocznej uciesze jegomościa w oknie, Antonio wstał ze schodków i otrzepując sobie spodnie udał się do wnętrza budynku. W środku zastał względny porządek, a chłodne powietrze przesiąknięte nieco zapachem alkoholu owionęło jego twarz. Naraz otworzyły się drzwi po prawej stronie, a zza nich wychyliła się znana mu już twarz. Chłopak zaprosił go gestem ręki do mieszkania, a Hiszpan z niego niepewnie skorzystał. Będąc już w środku uderzyło w niego kilka zapachów. Jednym z nich był aromat świeżo zrobionej kawy. Dało się także wyczuć jakieś zioła, jak na przykład bazylia czy tymianek.

Wtem, jego uwaga została zwrócona na właściciela mieszkania. Miał już co prawda okazję przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, ale teraz mógł zobaczyć całą postać. Nieznajomy był ciut wyższy od niego, czyli mierzył jakieś niecałe metr osiemdziesziąt. Miał ubrany pasiasty, granatowo-biały sweter, a do tego wytarte w niektórych miejscach i poplamione gdzieniegdzie farbą jasne jeansy. Rękawy swetra były podwinięte do okolic łokcia i z pobieżnych oględzin Antonio wywnioskował, że jest on dosyć cienki, a także znoszony. Do tego udało mu się zauważyć, że chłopak stojący przed nim jest boso. Nie, żeby to było coś dziwnego, ale...  
_Muszę przyznać, że wygląda dość ekscentrycznie._  
- Tak więc, zapraszam cię do salonu~ - od razu wskazał na najbliższe przejście, gdy tylko brunet ściągnął buty. - Ja tymczasem zrobię ci coś do picia. Na co masz ochotę? - sprawiał wrażenie bardzo uprzejmego i dobrze wychowanego. Niemniej dalej miało się dziwne wrażenie, że w jego osobowości jest coś odmiennego...  
- Wiesz... Poproszę herbatę, jeśli to nie problem. - uśmiechnął się nieco zakłopotany, po czym udał się we wskazaną mu wcześniej stronę.  
W całym swym życiu młody Carriedo nigdy chyba nie widział takiego bajzlu. Pokój był niewielkich rozmiarów, jednak bałagan w nim panujący jeszcze bardziej go pomniejszał. Pod jedną ścianą zostały ustawione regały pełne książek, które były poukładane w porządku znanym chyba tylko właścicielowi. Jedne z nich były stare, a drugie całkiem nowe. Z niektórych wystawały wyrwane kartki, a z innych sterczały różnokolorowe zakładki. Pomiędzy co poniektóre egzemplarze postawione w pionie powstawiano ramki ze zdjęciami. Naprzeciwko regałów znajdowały się średniej wielkości kanapa i fotel. Meble te zostały zagracone jakimiś papierami, materiałami i pudełkami o nieznanej zawartości. Jeśli się dobrze przypatrzyło, można było dostrzec skrawki purpurowego materiału, którym to były obite. Przed nimi stał nieduży stolik do kawy, który obładowano przyborami malarskimi. Na parapecie okna, które to znajdowało się naprzeciwko wejścia, swoje miejsce miały dwie doniczki z kwiatami, a także słoik z pędzlami. Dodajmy do tego, że po podłodze walały się różne papierzyska i nawet części garderoby, a w jednym rogu zdawało się coś ruszać...

Hiszpan był pewien jednego - tu mieszkał kawaler. Jeszcze raz powiódł swoim wzrokiem po zagraconym pomieszczeniu, kiedy jego oczy znowu wypatrzyły jakiś ruch w kącie pomiędzy kanapą, a fotelem. Zamarł. Zaczął podejrzewać, że został tu zwabiony, jako pożywienie dla nowego gatunku monstra powstałego w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, gdy z cienia wyłoniła się sylwetka kota. Naraz ulotnił się z niego cały strach, robiąc miejsce rozczuleniu. Antonio bardzo lubił zwierzęta. Przebrnąwszy przez obładowaną różnoraką zawartością podłogę, kucnął przy puchatym, szaro-białym stworzonku z wąsami chcąc je pogłaskać. Na samym początku kot zdawał się pałać niechęcią do nowej osobistości w tym domu i jej pomysłu, jednak po chwili skusił się na krótką pieszczotę. Mruczenie było dla Hiszpana oznaką aprobaty ze strony zwierzaka pomimo, że ten w ciągu chwili obrócił się do niego tyłem i wdrapał na oparcie fotela.

Tymczasem, do salonu wkroczył Włoch, niosąc najpewniej dwie herbaty. Zgrabnie ominął przeszkody na podłodze, a także wprawnie zrobił na stoliku miejsce dla kubków.  
- O, widzę, że już zapoznałeś się z Figaro~ - odparł, robiąc szybko i sprawnie miejsca na kanapie, aby można było na niej jakoś usiąść.  
- Figaro? Tak się nazywa ten kot? - zapytał Antoś, siadając i wskazując jednocześnie na drzemiącego kota.  
- Tak~ I śmiem twierdzić, że to nie kot, a diabeł wcielony. Nikogo jakoś specjalnie nie darzy sympatią. Do mnie odnosi się z chłodem, a obcych po prostu drapie i gryzie. - odpowiedział mu chłopak, siadając obok i biorąc napój do ręki. Wnioskując po zapachu, była to kawa.  
- Serio? Dla mnie był miły. Nawet dał się pogłaskać! - nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że ta puszysta kulka na oparciu fotela była tak agresywna w stosunku do nieznajomych... Chociaż nie mógł nie przyznać racji, co do tego chłodnego zachowania.  
- Naprawdę? No, to musisz być spoko gość. - chłopak ukazał teraz Hiszpanowi rząd śnieżnobiałych i równiutkich zębów. - Figaro to dość nietowarzyski zwierzak i ciężko mu się przyzwyczaić do obcych. Ale skoro dał ci się pogłaskać, to jest to znak, że darzy cię sympatią! - napił się kawy, po czym odstawił kubek na stolik i spojrzał w stronę naszego dwudziestoparolatka. - A więc chciałeś mnie o coś zapytać, zdaje się?  
- A tak... Chciałem wiedzieć kim jesteś. W końcu, tak trochę głupio sobie gawędzić, nie znając swojego rozmówcy... - Antonio podrapał się w tył głowy i uśmiechnął zakłopotany. Bardzo dobrze mu się z siedzącym obok jegomościem rozmawiało. Zupełnie, jakby znali się już od lat i widzieli nie po raz pierwszy w życiu... Dziwne to było uczucie, ale całkiem przyjemne.  
- No fakt... Jestem Piero. Piero Desimone dokładniej. - uśmiechnął się do niego ponownie. - A mam przyjemność z...?  
- A! Ja jestem Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. - Hiszpan także się uśmiechnął. Miło było wreszcie poznać swojego rozmówcę chociażby z imienia i nazwiska. Sięgnął po swój kubek i wziął potężny łyk herbaty. Zdziwił się tym, jak bardzo chciało mu się pić.  
- Hmm... Encantado de conocerte, mi Amigo. - odparł Piero, biorąc kolejny łyk aromatycznej kawy. Tymczasem nasz młody Carriedo o mało co nie zakrztusił się swoim piciem.  
- Habla usted español? - odparł zdziwiony. Zdanie wypowiedziane przez Włocha tak płynnym hiszpańskim zaskoczyło go bardziej, aniżeli jego niecodzienny wygląd.  
- Trochę. Mam kuzyna w Hiszpanii i czasem do niego wpadam. - oparł się wygodnie o oparcie kanapy i jakby zapatrzył w coś na suficie. Antonio jakoś dziwnie się czuł patrząc teraz na swojego rozmówcę, dlatego też przeniósł wzrok na śpiącego Figaro.  
- Wiesz, chciałbym cię o coś jeszcze spytać. - odparł Hiszpan po chwili milczenia. Pociągnął kilka łyków herbaty, po czym spojrzał z ukosa na Włocha. Ten odezwał się, nie zmieniając swojej dotychczasowej pozycji.  
- Wal śmiało, mi Amigo.  
- To ty rzuciłeś wczoraj we mnie tą papierową kulką? - palnął prosto z mostu. W końcu, co on będzie owijał w bawełnę... Chciał się przecież dowiedzieć konkretów, a to pytanie nurtowało go od chwili, w którym ujrzał Desimona w oknie.  
- Tak, to byłem ja.  
- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
- Cóż... - tutaj zrobił krótką przerwę, w czasie której, kot nagle się rozbudził i przeniósł z fotela, na kolana swego pana. - Miałem okazję słyszeć twoje niezadowolenie wywołane ustaniem muzyki. Za pomocą tej krótkiej informacji chciałem sprawdzić, jak bardzo lubisz twórczość naszego Feline musicista.  
- Feli co? - może i umiał się dogadać po włosku, ale niektóre zwroty dalej sprawiały mu trudność. Kiedy nie potrafił się wysłowić, chwilę myślał nad zamiennikiem danego słowa lub też się poddawał i mówił co miał na myśli, ale w swoim rodzimym języku.  
- Po twojemu będzie to znaczyć Koci muzyk, grajek. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. - uśmiechnął się do niego po przyjacielsku, drapiąc jednocześnie szaro-biały kłębek za uchem. Nie zniechęcał go nawet fakt, iż wbijał mu on pazury w nogi.  
Antonio wpatrywał się w tą scenkę, a w jego głowie pobrzmiewała echem ostatnia wypowiedź Włocha. Oczywiście jego pierwszym odruchem było parsknięcie śmiechem, lecz po chwili się opanował i spytał z niekrytą ciekawością:  
- Ale skąd takie określenie? Przecież kocia muzyka to coś okropnego i niemiłego dla ucha, a to, co on wyczynia ze skrzypcami... To czysta magia!  
- Miło mi, że tak sądzisz. Jednak musisz wiedzieć, że w tej kamienicy mieszkają ludzie, którzy uważają zupełnie inaczej... - Piero jakby sposępniał; uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, a w głosie przestała pobrzmiewać nutka wesołości. - Są niewrażliwi na piękno tkwiące w jakiejkolwiek sztuce. Stąd właśnie się wzięło określenie "Koci grajek" - dla nich to po prostu kocia muzyka i nic więcej. - westchnął przeciągle i jakoby smutno, po czym spojrzał na Hiszpana. Jego twarz zdobił delikatny uśmiech. - Ale skończmy temat tych ślepych kretynów i pomówmy o czymś innym... Na przykład mnie nurtuje pytanie, skąd się właściwie wziąłeś w Rzymie? A konkretniej, skąd się wziąłeś taki przybity pod tą kamienicą?  
Intensywne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu Włocha w bardzo szybkim tempie nakłoniło naszego dwudziestoparolatka do streszczenia swej historii, począwszy od przybycia na włoskie lotnisko, a skończywszy na chwili obecnej. Jasnowłosy chłopak słuchał go z uwagą, głaszcząc jednocześnie Figaro. Raz po raz używał mimiki twarzy do wyrażenia swych odczuć, a propos jakiegoś zdarzenia. Antosiowi nie umknęło wyraźne zdziwienie na twarzy kolegi, gdy wymówił nazwisko Fischetti, jednak po chwili przybrała ona już normalny wyraz.

Kiedy skończył, Piero dopił swoją kawę i pogrążył się w zadumie. Tymczasem kot zeskoczył z jego kolan, pomrukując niezbyt przyjaźnie. W całym mieszkaniu zapadła chwila ciszy, która wydawała się dla Hiszpana wiecznością.  
- Mówiąc w skrócie, przydarzyło ci się dużo niemiłych niespodzianek, mi amigo. Ale nie martw się, ze mną nie zginiesz! - Piero wyszczerzył się do niego, chcąc zapewne mu poprawić nastrój i dać nadzieję na polepszenie się sytuacji.

I udało się. Brunet odpowiedział mu szczerym i szerokim uśmiechem, ukazującym jego białe zęby. Natomiast reszta wieczoru upłynęła im na wspólnej rozmowie, śmianiu się i dopieszczaniu markotnego Figaro. Antonio dzięki temu dowiedział się, iż Piero ma dwadzieścia sześć lat, mieszka sam, z zawodu jest malarzem specjalizującym się w portretach, że ma kuzyna w Hiszpanii, ciotkę w Mediolanie i siostrę w Austrii oraz tego, że utrzymuje się z rysowania ilustracji do książek, a także projektowania okładek różnych czasopism, magazynów i im pokrewnych. Całkiem sporo informacji, jak na około dwugodzinną rozmowę o niczym, prawda?  
Gdyby Desimone nie poszedł do kuchni i nie zerknął tam na zegar, Hiszpan nawet by nie przypuszczał, że dochodziło już wpół do jedenastej...  
_Ale ten czas szybko leci... Zdecydowanie za szybko._  
Z chwilą, gdy uświadomił on sobie jak późna jest teraz godzina, powróciły do niego tak bardzo znienawidzone czarne myśli, dotyczące dobijającego pytania: „gdzie ja będę spał?" W chwili, gdy do jego uszu napłynęła zaczarowana melodia skrzypiec, zapomniał o Bożym świecie i wszystkich swoich zmartwieniach. Potem spotkał Piera, odwiedził go w mieszkaniu i tak jakoś się rozgadali, że kompletnie zapomniał o wszystkim tym, co zaprzątało jego głowę cały dzisiejszy dzień. Nie minęła nawet minuta, jak stwierdził, że wolał żyć w błogiej nieświadomości, tymczasowej amnezji. Przynajmniej był wesoły i beztroski. A teraz... Najwidoczniej uwadze Włocha nie uszła zmiana nastroju towarzysza, gdyż momentalnie położył mu rękę na ramieniu i odparł pokrzepiająco:  
- Wspominałeś, że nie masz gdzie spać, prawda? A co jeśli ci powiem, że znam miejsce, gdzie mógłbyś przenocować? - naraz na twarzy Antonia wykwitł uśmiech, a oczy spojrzały na nowego kolegę z nadzieją. - Wiesz, u mnie co prawda nie ma miejsca, gdzie mógłbyś spać, lecz mój przyjaciel... On ma czyściej niż ja i jestem pewny, że jeśli go ładnie poproszę, to cię weźmie na współlokatora! Jednak... - tutaj Piero na moment przerwał, jakby chcąc odpowiednio dobrać słowa. - On nie lubi, jak go nachodzę wieczorem, dlatego muszę się wstrzymać do jutra. Dasz radę przenocować na kanapie tę jedną noc?  
Nasz dwudziestoparolatek nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że nowo poznana osoba okaże mu tyle życzliwości. Może Bóg naprawdę postanowił go nagrodzić za tak niezłomną wiarę? Albo może porządnie ukarał świętego, który był odpowiedzialny za ostatnie pasmo niepowodzeń w jego życiu? A może po prostu los postanowił się wreszcie odmienić na lepsze?

Jakkolwiek by sobie tego nasz chłopaczyna nie tłumaczył, jego radości nie było końca. W jej nagłym przypływie, uściskał mocno Włocha nazwiskiem Desimone, po czym pomógł mu trochę ogarnąć kanapę. Walały się w końcu po niej niezliczone ilości kartek papieru, które to okazały się być rysunkami i zdjęciami.  
Tak więc nasz drogi Antonio spędził noc w mieszkaniu dwudziestosześcioletniego, nowego kolegi. Nie mógł narzekać na warunki w jakich spał - kanapa była o dziwo bardzo wygodna. No, może poza jednym fragmentem w okolicach, gdzie miał biodro - wystawała tam jakaś mała sprężynka. Mógł za to poskarżyć się na kota - ten mały sierściuch zawsze sypiał na kanapie (tak mu powiedział jego właściciel) i ani mu się odwidziało zmienić swój zwyczaj ze względu na gościa... Figaro po prostu spał na nim. Naszemu Hiszpanowi dosyć ciężko się przez to oddychało, bo zwierzak upodobał sobie jego klatkę piersiową, jako miejsce spoczynku... Ale czymże są takie małe niedogodności, w porównaniu do takiego dobra jakie go spotkało pod postacią niejakiego Piero Desimone?

Poranek i popołudnie minęły naszemu brunetowi dosyć samotnie... Figaro co prawda się szwendał po mieszkaniu, domagając się co jakiś czas pieszczot, ale dwudziestosześcioletni chłopak wybył z samego rana. Zostawił mu tylko karteczkę z napisem "Poszedłem na miasto, wrócę wieczorem". Antonio nie bardzo wiedział, co ma zrobić ze swoim wolnym czasem, dlatego po krótkim namyśle postanowił, iż też gdzieś wyjdzie. Pozwiedza jeszcze trochę, poszuka sobie jakiejś pracy (tak, przypomniała mu się nagle rada starszej siostry) i ogólnie poszwenda. Na całe szczęście nowy znajomy pozostawił adnotację, gdzie jest schowany zapasowy klucz do mieszkania.  
I tak właśnie nasz kochany Antoś spędził trzeci dzień pobytu w stolicy Italii. Schodził chyba z pół Rzymu zanim zorientował się, że powinien już wracać. W drodze powrotnej rozmyślał sobie o wczorajszej rozmowie z Pierrem. Zaczął się szczególnie zastanawiać zwłaszcza nad jednym jej fragmentem. Spytał go w pewnym momencie, czy to on jest tym całym "Feline musicista". Jasnowłosy kolega spojrzał wtedy na niego zdumiony, zaśmiał się i odparł wesoło: "Schlebiasz mi tym, ale pudło. Jestem malarzem, nie muzykiem". Niby prosta wymiana zdań, a jednak coś nie dawało młodemu Carriedo spokoju. Kiedy Desimone opowiadał o owym tajemniczym skrzypku, był bardzo poruszony nieczułością swoich sąsiadów. Nawet za bardzo. Zupełnie, jakby to była jakaś osobista uraza; jakby ten chłód i niewrażliwość na sztukę, była skierowana przeciwko jego dziełom. A przecież z rozmowy wywnioskował, że jego rysunki są uważane za całkiem ładne w tej ślepej na piękno społeczności... Więc o co tak naprawdę chodziło? Nim się spostrzegł, był już wewnątrz jego mieszkania, robiąc sobie herbatę.  
_Jak to myśli potrafią zająć człowieka...__  
_I wtedy to usłyszał. Magiczne dźwięki dobiegające z oddali, a jednak tak bardzo wyraziste... Podbiegł do okna, które otwarł na oścież. Teraz melodia była znacznie głośniejsza. Przyjemny dreszczyk przebiegł po całym jego ciele, a umysł dał się porwać zaczarowanej rzece dźwięków skrzypiec. Jego wyobraźnia działała teraz na pełnych obrotach i naraz stanął przed nim obraz wielkiego oraz przepięknego miasta. Dokładniej rzecz ujmując, ujrzał oczami wyobraźni Rzym. Ale wyglądał on nieco inaczej. Jasne, budynki te same, ale atmosfera, którą się wyczuwało, a także postrzeganie całokształtu... Miało się wrażenie, że to jakaś równoległa, bardziej magiczna rzeczywistość. Niebo zdawało się mienić kolorami tęczy, choć to tylko słońce chowało się za horyzontem. Zabytki zdawały się bić jakimś niewytłumaczalnym blaskiem, wręcz emanowały aurą dawnej świetności. Dodajmy do tego aurę spokoju i niesamowitości... Do takiego Rzymu każdy chciałby pojechać. I zostać w nim na stałe.

Wtem wszystko powoli zaczęło znikać za mgłą, by po chwili przemienić się w zwykłą ciemność. Antonio otworzył oczy mając ponurą świadomość, że Koci grajek zakończył swój występ na dziś. Dlatego też westchnął przeciągle, zamknął okno i udał się do kuchni po swoją herbatę. Nie minęło jednak pięć minut, jak usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi. Poszedł w ich stronę, a jego oczom ukazał się Piero. Nie mógł dojrzeć jego twarzy, ponieważ miał pochyloną głowę i włosy zasłaniały widok. Lecz nasz młody dorosły dostrzegł, że na odsłoniętym fragmencie ręki widniał spory siniak i kilka mniejszych, a po policzku spływała stróżka krwi...


	4. IV

Antonia zatkało. Przez dobre kilka minut tak stał, wpatrując się w Piera, który to zdawał się w ogóle nie dostrzegać, że ktoś jeszcze jest w mieszkaniu. Dopiero, gdy podniósł głowę, a gęste pasma włosów odsłoniły mu oczy, ujrzał przed sobą bruneta. W ciągu kilku pierwszych sekund Hiszpan miał wrażenie, iż tamten się zmieszał, lecz nagle stanął przed nim ten sam Piero, który wczoraj wieczorem zaprosił go do siebie. Zdawał się on teraz wcale nie widzieć zdziwienia na jego twarzy, a także sińców na swojej ręce czy niedużego rozcięcia na skroni, z którego, aż po brodę, stróżką płynęła krew...  
- Witaj, mi amigo~ Jak ci minął dzień? - powiedział swoim normalnym tonem głosu Desimone. Zważywszy na obecną sytuację, było to zachowanie co najmniej dziwne.  
- Całkiem dobrze... Ale mam lepsze pytanie: co ci się stało?! - Antonio nie potrafił zignorować faktu, że jego jasnowłosy kolega został tak poraniony. Nie potrafił także przyjąć do swojej świadomości tego, iż zdawał się on tym wcale nie przejmować. _Zupełnie, jakby to było na porządku dziennym...__  
_- Hm? - Włoch zrobił zdziwioną minę, po czym nagle jakby do niego coś dotarło. - Ach! Mówisz o tym? - tutaj wskazał na rozcięcie, a także na siniaki. - To nic takiego. Zaraz się nałoży plaster i będzie po sprawie! - mówił to tak beztrosko, jakby opowiadał o pogodzie, albo o czymś równie błahym.  
- Kiedy to nie jest nic takiego! Kto ci to zrobił? - młody Carriedo był nieustępliwy. Nienawidził przemocy, dlatego zawsze starał się dowieść swoich racji za pomocą dyskusji. Fakt, jako dziecko miewał odruchy rozrabiaki, ale już dawno temu z tego wyrósł i stał się, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, pacyfistą. Siły używał niechętnie i tylko w nagłych przypadkach. Dlatego teraz nie dawał za wygraną, jeśli chodzi o ślady użycia siły na koledze.  
Tymczasem Piero wyminął bruneta bez słowa i udał się do kuchni, gdzie wyciągnął z jednej z szafek plaster. Dopiero, gdy sobie go nakleił, a także kiedy nastawił wody na herbatę, zwrócił się do Antonia, który to teraz opierał się o futrynę w przejściu.  
- Mi amigo, daj sobie spokój. To naprawdę nic takiego. Ot, nieszczęśliwy wypadek. - wyciągnął z półki dwa kubki. - Kawa? Herbata?  
- Jaki znowu nieszczęśliwy wypadek?! Przecież to ewidentne ślady pobicia! - chłopak nie mógł zaakceptować zachowania Włocha. Od kiedy pobicie jest nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem?! - I herbatę poproszę. - dodał po chwili.  
Niebieskooki dwudziestosześcioletni artysta nie odpowiedział Hiszpanowi. Zamiast tego zaczął sobie coś nucić pod nosem, a kiedy woda się już zagotowała, zrobił im obojgu herbatę. Wziąwszy napoje, udał się do salonu, gdzie wygodnie rozłożył się na kanapie ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Figaro. Kot bowiem upodobał sobie środek kanapy jako miejsce wieczornej drzemki, a ta z kolei została teraz gwałtownie przerwana. Zwierzak ofuknął swojego pana, a potem mrucząc złowieszczo, przeniósł się na oparcie fotela. Tymczasem Antonio podążał za Włochem, chcąc uzyskać od niego jakieś sensowne wyjaśnienie. Dlatego też usiadł obok niego i, popijając herbatę, wpatrywał się z intensywnością w jego profil. Po kilku minutach cisza została przerwana przez przeciągłe westchnienie.  
- Nie dasz za wygraną, prawda? - Piero spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym zrezygnowaniem w oczach. Było widać, że nie ma ochoty na zwierzenia.  
- Si. Chcę wiedzieć co się stało i pomóc ci. - wrodzona dobroć dwudziestoparolatka dała o sobie teraz wyraźnie znać.  
- Eh... - Desimone wziął porządny łyk herbaty, poczym zwrócił się ku niemu. - Zanim odpowiem na dręczące cię pytania, opowiem wpierw co robiłem przez cały dzień, bo jest to związane ze sprawą.  
- No skoro musisz, to mów. - nie chciało mu się wysłuchiwać, co Włoch robił będąc poza domem, ale skoro jest to podobno związane z jego obecnym stanem, chyba warto nadstawić uszu...  
- A więc słuchaj uważnie, mi amigo. Jako, że miałem do załatwienia kilka spraw na mieście, wybyłem wcześnie, aby je wszystkie pozałatwiać. Potem szwendałem się dobre dwie godziny, przez co poznałem kilka ładnych turystek z Francji i Polski~ - tutaj uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Kiedy nastał wieczór, zacząłem kierować się w stronę domu. Przy okazji wysłuchałem koncertu naszego grajka. Zgaduję, że ty także? Kiedy muzyka zaczęła ustawać, spotkałem wreszcie swojego przyjaciela. Wracał akurat z pracy. Poszedłem z nim do mieszkania, gdzie zaczęliśmy dyskutować. I tak jakoś wyszło, że wychodząc od niego, dostałem w prezencie kilka śladów. - wskazał na rękę i skroń. Antonia tymczasem zatkało.  
- Twój przyjaciel tak cię pobił? - gdyby Hiszpan się w porę nie zorientował, jego szczęka miałaby przyjemność spotkać się z podłogą.  
- Nie rób takiej miny, bo się dziwnie czuję patrząc na ciebie... - tutaj twarz wykrzywiła mu się w dość dziwnym wyrazie. - W każdym bądź razie, odpowiedź na twoje pytanie brzmi: tak i nie. Tak, ponieważ to jemu zawdzięczam te siniaki i lekkie rozcięcie, a nie, ponieważ... on nie chciał tego zrobić. To było raczej nieumyślne... - Piero spojrzał na drzemiącego Figaro, po czym zabrał się za picie herbaty.  
Tymczasem Antonio tępo gapił się na Desimona, a jego twarz wyrażała bezgraniczne zdziwienie. Jak tak można? Własnego przyjaciela pobić?! Przecież to niedopuszczalne jest! Jasne, czasem można tak dla żartów się poszturchać, no ale żeby pięściami walić z całej siły? Takie sińce nie powstają od byle pacnięcia... Nie, on nie mógł tego pojąć. Dlatego też wziął porządny łyk herbaty i kontynuował zadawanie pytań. Musiał wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło - inaczej nie zaśnie w nocy.  
- Piero... Coś ty takiego zrobił, że twój przyjaciel cię tak urządził?  
- Cóż... Ja nie zrobiłem nic złego, aczkolwiek to dość skomplikowane. Chce ci się wysłuchiwać wyjaśnień? - spojrzał na niego kątem oka, delektując się wciąż napojem.  
- Tak. Będę cię męczył tak długo, aż mi wszystkiego nie wyjaśnisz.  
- Uparciuch z ciebie... - odłożył kubek na stół. - Więc słuchaj, mi amigo~ - posłał mu promienny uśmiech. - Ja i on to kompletnie różne typy osobowości. Ja jestem z natury spokojny, opanowany, radosny i otwarty na ludzi. Tymczasem jego łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi, jest skłonny do używania pięści w codziennej rozmowie, zdaje się być wiecznie nachmurzony, a także powiedziałbym, że to typ samotnika. Ale akurat się złożyło, że zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jednak on, no cóż... Nawet wobec mnie czasem traci cierpliwość i daje się ponieść emocjom. Przeważnie w takich sytuacjach dostaję w prezencie siniaki i zadrapania. W każdym bądź razie, nie jestem na niego zły za to, że mnie od czasu do czasu bije. Gdybym był na jego miejscu, nie raz i nie dwa dałbym się ponieść złości, którą to wywołuje w sporej mierze moje zachowanie. Bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, że mam dość specyficzny sposób bycia. I to właśnie on tak często irytuje mojego przyjaciela. Poza tym... - tutaj zrobił krótką przerwę, żeby dopić swoją herbatę. W międzyczasie, Figaro się rozbudził i przeniósł z salonu do kuchni. Dało się stamtąd słyszeć charakterystyczne, gburowate mruczenie. - Sam się dzisiaj o tą rankę i siniaki prosiłem.  
- To znaczy? - młody Carriedo nie krył swojego zaciekawienia. Dalej nie przyjmował do swojej wiadomości, że przyjaciele mogą się tak traktować, niemniej zainteresowała go wypowiedź niebieskookiego kolegi.  
- No wiesz... Dzisiaj go poprosiłem o przysługę, którą to jest przygarnięcie ciebie. Ale ostatnimi czasy dość często go proszę o przeróżne przysługi... Nie dziwię się, że w końcu się zirytował i dał upust swojej złości. - Piero uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. - W końcu, przygarnięcie kompletnie obcej osoby pod swój dach na czas bliżej nieokreślony jest, łagodnie mówiąc, niełatwą do spełnienia prośbą. Ale jako, że jest on moim kochanym przyjacielem, ostatecznie się zgodził~! - chłopak wyszczerzył się do Hiszpana, lecz po chwili zerwał się na równe nogi, bo z kuchni dało się słyszeć dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.  
Po paru minutach wrócił z kotem na rękach, ganiąc go ("Figaro, ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś nie łaził po kredensie!"). Zwierzak oczywiście nic sobie z tego nie robił. Jego jedyną reakcją na to wszystko było ciche ofuknięcie Włocha. Kot chciał się mu wyrwać, ale nie pozwolono mu na to.  
- Zostajesz tutaj, Figaro. Nie będziesz mi już więcej tłukł szklanek. A przynajmniej nie dziś. - Jasnowłosy usadowił sobie szarawy kłębek na kolanach, co ten skwitował złowróżbnym mruknięciem.  
Tymczasem Antonio niewidzącymi oczami wpatrywał się w ciemną ciesz w swoim kubku. Przez jego głowę przewijało się teraz z tysiąc myśli na sekundę. Może nie powinien był się zgadzać, by Piero prosił przyjaciela o przysługę? Może powinien się wynieść i szukać szczęścia gdzie indziej? Może gdyby go tutaj dzisiaj nie było, Desimone nie zostałby ranny? Większą część jego umysłu zaprzątały właśnie takie pytania. Włoch musiał coś chyba zauważyć, bo przestał głaskać na siłę Figaro i zwrócił swoją uwagę na młodego Carriedo.  
- Coś się stało, mi amigo? Wyglądasz jakoś dziwnie...  
- E? - głos dwudziestosześcioletniego chłopaka, wyrwał go z zamyśleń. - Nie, to nic takiego. Zastanawiałem się tylko... Może ja nie powinienem mieszkać u twojego przyjaciela? A jak zrobię coś nie tak, on się zdenerwuje i wyżyje na tobie? - Antonio miał tendencję do zachowywania się w sposób co najmniej głupi. Nawet jego siostra o iście anielskiej cierpliwości czasem miała dosyć. A jak to ujął Piero: "jego łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi". Hiszpan wolał nie myśleć o ewentualnych konsekwencjach swoich niekontrolowanych odruchów i zbyt późnego ogarniania sytuacji...  
- Nawet tak nie myśl! Jeśli teraz mu powiem, że się rozmyśliłeś, to nie dość, że się wkurzy, to jeszcze mi się przykro zrobi! - Desimone nadął policzki i po mistrzowsku odegrał ostentacyjnego focha. Brunet nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął na to śmiechem. W ślad za nim poszedł sam "pan obrażony". Nawet kot był łaskaw zainteresować się tym, co się dzieje.  
Śmiali się tak przez dobre kilka minut, a kiedy już skończyli, głos zabrał Hiszpan. Wciąż szczerzył się od ucha do ucha i lekko trząsł ze śmiechu - na wspomnienie sceny sprzed chwili rzecz jasna.  
- Ale mimo wszystko, będę się trochę dziwnie czuł w towarzystwie twojego przyjaciela... Przecież ja go nigdy na oczy nie widziałem! I z tego co mówisz, raczej mnie nie polubi...  
- Ach, nie masz się o co martwić, mi amigo! On pracuje od rana do wieczora, sześć dni w tygodniu. Tak więc będziecie się widywać tylko przy kolacji. A jeśli nie będziesz chciał z nim siedzieć w niedziele, zawsze możesz wpaść do mnie~ Więc jak widzisz, nie masz się o co martwić. - Posłał mu jeden ze swoich promiennych uśmiechów i wrócił do głaskania kota. - I dam ci jedną dobrą radę. W czasie, kiedy on jest w pracy, ty też sobie spróbuj jakąś znaleźć. Czas ci szybciej będzie mijał, uwierz na słowo. Czasem mam za dużo wolnego czasu, ale się akurat złożyło, że od jutra czeka mnie masa pracy. Kto to wymyślił zamawiać tyle ilustracji w tak krótkim terminie... I chyba zaraz zacznę przynudzać, dlatego radzę ci się ewakuować z salonu... - ostatnie zdanie Piero wypowiedział bardzo szybko, po czym rozkręcił się na dobre.  
Za jego radą, młody Carriedo przeniósł się z salonu do kuchni. W ślad za nim ruszył Figaro. Widać nawet kot nie jest w stanie ignorować monologu zmordowanego artysty... Zanim Desimone skończył rozmawiać z samym sobą, minęło dobre pół godziny. W tym czasie brunet zdołał nakarmić zwierzaka, a także zrobić sobie i koledze kolację. Nie było to danie najwyższych lotów, jednak kojarzyło mu się z rodzinnym domem. Kiedy jeszcze wszyscy mieszkali pod jednym dachem, jego siostra robiła je w każdą środę. Postanowił się kiedyś nauczyć gotować i teraz miał okazję sprawdzić, czy jego Gazpacho zasmakuje komuś innemu, aniżeli jego rodzeństwu. Okazało się, że posmakowało. I to nawet bardzo, co niezmiernie Antonia ucieszyło. Nie był zbyt dobry w gotowaniu, ale umiał na szczęście co nieco przyrządzić.

Po kolacji udał się na sofę celem wypoczynku. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez narzekań szarawego kocura. Kot jak to kot, trzyma się swoich przyzwyczajeń i chodzi własnymi ścieżkami. W nocy, Hiszpan miał okazję się przekonać, że drogi Figaro wiodą po jego brzuchu, klatce piersiowej i lewej połowie twarzy. Niemniej, w końcu udało się zasnąć im obu - zwierzak zwinął się w kłębek pomiędzy oparciem kanapy, a lewym biodrem bruneta, a ten z kolei jakoś się ułożył - lepiej chyba jednak nie wnikać jak... Zielonooki dwudziestoparolatek nie wiedział, co mu się śniło. Jedyne, co udało mu się zapamiętać to to, że w tym śnie słyszał skrzypce...  
Nastał ranek, a promienie słoneczne wdarły się do pomieszczenia, w którym spał Antoś. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka do niego dotarła po przebudzeniu, był brak Figaro na sofie. Stwierdził, że to miła niespodzianka. Natomiast druga rzecz, jaką zanotował po otwarciu i przetarciu zaspanych oczu, był malujący coś Piero. Niby nic niezwykłego, mówił przecież, że ma teraz dużo pracy, jednak coś było nie tak. Mózg Hiszpana zawsze działał z rana z opóźnieniem, więc dobrą chwilę zajęło mu spostrzeżenie, że Piero nie stoi, nie siedzi tylko... Jest jakoś dziwnie wygięty. Ręce od dłoni po łokieć miał oparte o podłoże, a tułów ustawiony niemal do pionu. Natomiast nogi swobodnie zwisały mu przed twarzą, przy czym w jednej ze stóp trzymał ołówek, którym to bazgrał po kartce...  
- Eeeeee... - nie był wstanie wysilić się na bardziej kreatywny komentarz.  
- O, już wstałeś~ - powitał go zwykłym dla siebie uśmiechem. - Coś nie tak? - zaczął przyglądać mu się badawczo.  
- No bo... Ta poza... - na jego twarzy wciąż było wyraźne odmalowane WTF, a mózg wciąż starał się przetwarzać nadsyłane z każdą chwilą informacje.  
- Aaaa! - Włoch doznał olśnienia. - Zapominam, że dla kogoś postronnego ta pozycja może się wydawać dziwna... Ćwiczę jogę. Wspomaga w moim przypadku kreatywne myślenie! - znowu posłał mu uśmiech, po czym kontynuował rysowanie stopą.  
Hiszpan stwierdził, że jest to na tyle niecodzienny widok, że nie chce go oglądać. Dlatego pospiesznie się ubrał, coś zjadł i wyszedł na miasto. Od razu uderzyło w niego świeże powietrze, a na swojej skórze poczuł delikatne ciepło pochodzące od słońca. Choć miał już okazję zwiedzić większą część zakątków Rzymu, to wciąż pozostało mu kilka pomniejszych obiektów. Z tego też powodu pół dnia spędził na zwiedzaniu. Z kolei drugie pół szukał roboty. Pech chciał, że znowu mu się nie powiodło. Chyba pacnięty w głowę święty powrócił do swych niecnych praktyk...

Zrezygnowany dwudziestoparolatek zaczął szukać najbliższego automatu, a kiedy takowy odnalazł, zadzwonił do siostry. W końcu obiecał się do niej jeszcze odezwać... Rozmowa nie należała do tych najdłuższych, aczkolwiek na pewno można było ją zaliczyć do tych najprzyjemniejszych. Siostra wydawała się co prawda sceptyczna, jeśli chodzi o Piera i jego pomysły, niemniej pogratulowała bratu takiego szczęścia. Przy okazji opowiedziała mu o niedawnym wyczynie jednego z braci, który to przyleciał do niej z Portugalii jakiś czas temu. Ów brat bowiem, wracając wieczorem do domu, pomógł pojmać drobnego złodziejaszka. W nagrodę otrzymał niewielką sumkę. Co prawda nie obyło się bez złamanego zęba i kilku siniaków oraz zadrapań, ale i tak wszyscy byli szczęśliwi z nagrody. Antonio także się niesamowicie ucieszył na tę wiadomość i kazał pozdrowić Aleixo.  
Kiedy słońce zaczęło zachodzić, a niebo mienić prawie wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, zielonooki Antoś pożegnał się z siostrą i udał w stronę mieszkania Desimona. Szczęście mu sprzyjało, bowiem zdążył akurat na cowieczorny koncert Feline musicista. Tym razem jego wyobraźnia wykreowała obraz gór. Na zachodzie, wschodzie i północy rozciągały się wysokie pasma górskie, ze szczytami skąpanymi w śniegu. Poniżej szczytów nic nie rosło, aż (idąc cały czas w dół) zaczęła pojawiać się zieleń, która to nabierała coraz cudowniejszej barwy. Natomiast na południu roztaczał się widok na wspaniałą oraz dorodnie jadeitową dolinę. Antonio był w górach tylko raz, ale i tak widok, który widział teraz, był znacznie piękniejszy od tego co sam pamiętał. W jego wspomnieniach góry były niskie, zieleń jakaś taka wyblakła, a niebo pełne szarych chmur. Tymczasem jego oczy patrzył w tej chwili na wysokie, pokryte białą szatą szczyty, niemalże szmaragdowe lasy i piętra alpejskie, a to wszystko pięknie skomponowane z błękitnym niebem. Istna arkadia.

Nagle wszystko zaczęło znikać za czarną mgłą, a on widział już, co to znaczy. Wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy, niestety... Kiedy melodia ustała, młody Carriedo stwierdził, że ów tajemniczy grajek musiał bardzo dużo podróżować po świecie. Morze, góry, stolica, wieś... To całkiem sporo, a przynajmniej dla kogoś takiego jak Antoś, który prawie całe dzieciństwo spędził w jednym miejscu.  
Wszedłszy po kamiennych schodkach do środka kamienicy, Hiszpan zobaczył Piera stojącego w drzwiach do mieszkania. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że na kogoś czekał. Równie łatwo było zgadnąć, że tym kimś był Antonio.  
- No witam! I jak ci minął dzień? - zagadnął go, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca.  
- Eh, lepiej nie pytaj. - westchnął przeciągle brunet. - Czy w Rzymie naprawdę nie ma wolnych miejsc pracy? No przecież to stolica jest! - dał tutaj upust swojej goryczy, jednak dość szybko się opamiętał. Niemniej, takie wylanie żali rozbawiło Desimona.  
- No, czasem tak bywa, mi amigo~ Ale teraz zapomnij o tych niepowodzeniach i staraj się jeszcze bardziej. W końcu znajdziesz pracę, wierzę w ciebie! - uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, po czym podszedł do niego i wręczył plecak. Jego plecak dokładniej mówiąc. - A teraz poznasz mojego dozgonnego przyjaciela i zarazem twojego nowego współlokatora. - Mówiąc to, jasnowłosy Włoch udał się schodami na górę, dając jednocześnie ręką znak, by Hiszpan poszedł za nim.  
Weszli po schodach na trzecie i zarazem ostatnie piętro kamienicy, a Piero zapukał ostrożnie do drzwi znajdujących się po ich lewej stronie.  
- To twój przyjaciel mieszka w tym samym budynku? - zdziwił się Carriedo. - W takim razie dlaczego nie mieszkacie razem? I dlaczego wczoraj mnie do niego nie zaprowadziłeś?  
- Odpowiadając kolejno na twoje pytania: tak, mieszkamy w tej samej kamienicy, lecz na różnych piętrach. Nie mieszkamy razem, zważywszy na różnice, które to po części ci wczoraj wymieniłem. I nie zaprowadziłem cię tutaj wcześniej, ponieważ... Powiedzmy, że moja druga wizyta zadziałałaby jak płachta na byka. Był wkurzony, gdy wychodziłem i wolałem cię nie zostawiać na pastwę jego zirytowanej do granic możliwości osoby... Ale nie lękaj się, dziś powinien być w dobrym humorze~  
Hiszpan miał ochotę jeszcze coś wtrącić, lecz nie zdążył, bo oto otworzyły się przed nimi drzwi.  
- Czego? - odparł przyjaciel Piera. Jego głos wcale nie wskazywał na to, aby był w dobrym humorze.


	5. V

Oczom Antonia ukazał się chłopak niewiele niższy od niego. Ubrany był w luźny, czarny podkoszulek oraz wytarte na kolanach jeansy. Typ urody wyraźnie wskazywał na mieszkańca kraju śródziemnomorskiego, to jest miał opaloną cerę i ciemne, krótkie włosy. Jedyną osobliwą cechą, która go zapewne wyróżniała z tłumu, było cienkie pasmo włosów, które zakręcało się do góry w charakterystyczny loczek. Choć ten znak rozpoznawczy na pewno zaliczał się do interesujących, to i tak najbardziej urzekł go kolor tęczówek – lśniły one czystym złotem. Gdyby nie fakt, że na chwilę obecną twarz nieznanego z imienia Włocha spowijał grymas zniechęcenia pomieszanym ze złością, można by zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że wygląda... uroczo. A przynajmniej tak wydawało się młodemu Carriedo.  
- Lovi! Kopę lat! - zaćwierkał z wyszczerzem na ustach Piero, rozkładając szeroko ręce (przez co Hiszpan prawie dostał w twarz), chcąc zapewne przytulić swojego przyjaciela.  
- Zamknij mordę, albo ja to zrobię. - Odparł chłodno i niemalże wrogo niejaki Lovi. Zmierzył swojego przyjaciela chłodnym spojrzeniem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Antonia, po którym przeszedł dziwnego rodzaju dreszczyk. - To on?  
- Ano. Antonio, poznaj Lovino. Lovino, poznaj Antonia. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że będzie się wam miło razem żyło! - odpowiedział beztrosko Piero. Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdołał coś powiedzieć, ten raźno biegł już po schodach w dół, rzucając szybkie "Ciao" na pożegnanie.  
Antonio stał tak, analizując scenkę sprzed chwili, gdy zniechęcony do reszty głos wyrwał go z zamyśleń.  
- Włazisz do środka czy stoisz tu jak ostatni idiota?  
- Jasne, że wchodzę... - odparł niepewnie, będąc lekko zaniepokojony głosem Włocha. Coś mu się zdawało, że ten został zmuszony przez Desimone do mieszkania z nim. A jak powszechnie wiadomo, jeśli jest się do czegoś zmuszonym, to nic nie wychodzi tak, jak powinno...  
Idąc za brunetem w głąb mieszkania, rozglądał się z ciekawością na boki. Taki dziecięcy nawyk. Musiał przyznać, że to lokum było znacznie schludniejsze niż to, w którym pomieszkiwał do chwili obecnej. Podłoga lśniła czystością. To samo tyczyło się wszelkich mebli. Choć wystrój tego mieszkania nie różnił się znacząco od tego na dole, to właściciel zadbał o szczegóły, które nadawały pomieszczeniu swoistego, a zarazem przytulnego charakteru. Nie, żeby dom Piera był pozbawiony swoistego uroku, ale kiedy ma się do wyboru czystość oraz "artystyczny nieład" (jak to określił sam właściciel), wybór jest raczej oczywisty...  
- Napijesz się czegoś? - rzucił od niechcenia Lovino, kierując się wraz z nowym współlokatorem do salonu.  
- Herbaty, jeśli to nie problem. - Antonio nawet posłał mu promienny uśmiech, lecz tamten pozostał niewzruszony. Oddalił się w kierunku kuchni, pozostawiając go samego na kanapie.  
Po chwili powrócił, niosąc dwa kubki z gorącą cieczą. W tym czasie Hiszpan zdążył obejrzeć chyba każdy szczegół pomieszczenia. Oglądanie rozpoczął od mebli, a skończył na drobiazgach ustawionych na parapecie. Najbardziej zaciekawiło go pewne zdjęcie. Jednak stwierdził, że spyta o nie później. Nie wypada przecież wypytywać swojego nowego współlokatora o osobiste rzeczy! Najpierw należy się lepiej poznać. I poczekać, aż zły humor minie. To chyba jest całkiem niezły plan. Siedzieć cichutko, niczym mysz w swojej dziurce, aż mu przejdzie. Potem powoli i nie nachalnie zacząć lepiej poznawać jego osobę. Dopiero później można spytać o to ciekawe zdjęcie.  
_Tak chyba będzie najlepiej..._  
Wziął od Lovino herbatę, poczym upił kilka łyków. Ciepełko napoju ogrzało go przyjemnie od środka i przyniosło ze sobą nowe siły do działania. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym zwrócił wzrok na Włocha, który zdawał się być naprawdę zafascynowany płynem w swoim kubku. Nie wyglądał już na wkurzonego, a jedynie na zrezygnowanego.  
_Dobra, do dzieła..._  
- Lovino... - tutaj podniósł głowę znad herbaty i spojrzał na niego. - Jeśli mogę spytać... Jak to się w ogóle stało, że ty i Piero staliście się przyjaciółmi? - to było chyba bardzo dobre pytanie. W końcu, jak to nawet określił sam Desimone, on i jego przyjaciel to dwie kompletnie różne osobowości; ogień i woda można by rzec.  
- To długa i nazbyt dziwna historia, by ją opowiadać. - tu pociągnął łyk herbaty. - Mówiąc w wielkim skrócie, Piero wyświadczył mi wielką przysługę, za którą jestem mu dozgonnie wdzięczny. I potem jakoś się tak złożyło, że się zaprzyjaźniliśmy.  
- Hm... Ciekawe. - Skwitował krótko Antonio.  
- A teraz ja cię o coś spytam. Jak to się w ogóle stało, że byłeś zmuszony nocować u tego dziwaka w pasiastym swetrze?  
- No, cóż... To dość długa historia... - chłopak podrapał się w głowę z zakłopotania. - Krótko mówiąc, miałem strasznego pecha, a Piero okazał się być dla mnie jedyną deską ratunku w mojej beznadziejnej sytuacji.  
- Ostatnią deską ratunku powiadasz? - przyjrzał mu się uważniej. - To musiałeś być naprawdę zdesperowany. Ale cóż, w twoje decyzje mniej lub bardziej przemyślane wnikać nie będę. - uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy, odkąd Antonio go spotkał, lecz był to złośliwy uśmieszek. Nadawało to Włochowi swoistego wyglądu diabełka, co to szturcha ludzi w kotle swoimi widełkami i ma z tego uciechę.  
Przez dobrą chwilę całe mieszkanie było pogrążone w ciszy; nikt z nich nie raczył się już odezwać. No, do czasu. Antonio postanowił znów zabrać głos jako pierwszy.  
- A... Tak właściwie... To czym się zajmujesz? Piero wspominał, że pracujesz od rana do nocy.  
- Tak? - Lovino uniósł jedną brew w akcie zdziwienia. - No cóż, to prawda. A mam to cudowne szczęście pracować w "Pipero al Rex".  
- Hm? A co to jest? - zapytał zaskoczony taką odpowiedzią Antonio. Sądził, że z taką aparycją, Włoch pracuje jako ktoś pokroju modela...  
- To renomowana restauracja w Rzymie.  
- Och! Pracujesz tam jako kelner? - samoistnie wyrwało się Carriedo z ust.  
Tymczasem brunetowi niebezpiecznie zadrgała powieka, a ręka ciut mocniej zacisnęła się na kubku.  
- NIE jako kelner, tylko jako SZEF KUCHNI, cholera! - gołym okiem można było dostrzec, że się chłopak resztkami sił hamuje przed eksplozją. Piero nie żartował mówiąc, że ma porywczy charakter i go łatwo zdenerwować...  
- Dobrze, tylko się nie złość... - dwudziestoparolatek starał się załagodzić sytuację, aczkolwiek szło mu to jak po gruzie. Niemniej, po kilku minutach można było bez obaw rozmawiać dalej. - Zmieniając temat... Dzięki, że mnie przygarnąłeś. - uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
- Ee... - złotookiego zatkało. - Nie ma za co... Wiedz, że to przysługa dla Piera. Przemilczę fakt, że chyba setna z kolei... - zakończył swą wypowiedź porządnym łykiem herbaty.  
Przez jedną, króciuteńką chwilę Antonio doznał wrażenia, że Włoch się uśmiechnął. I to nie był zjadliwy, przepełniony złośliwością uśmieszek jak wcześniej, tylko taki ciepły i promienny. Jakim obdarza się znajomych, przyjaciół i krewnych... Ale stwierdził, że musiało mu się to przywidzieć. W końcu, teraz Lovino był pogrążony w swoich myślach (a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało), a jego twarzy nie wykrzywiał żaden grymas czy też uśmiech. Po prostu była taka ... bez wyrazu. I znów zapadła krępująca cisza... Włoch wciąż pozostawał w zadumie, a jego nowy współlokator jakby rozważał, czy sytuacja sprzed momentu była tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni...  
- Um... - zielonooki odważył się zacząć rozmowę po raz trzeci. - Tak właściwie, to gdzie ja będę spał? Późno się robi... - nie to, żeby mu się nagle zachciało spać, ale nie miał zbytnio pomysłu, o co zapytać; to była pierwsza rzecz, jaka mu wpadła do głowy .  
- Na kanapie. Nie ma nigdzie indziej miejsca, chyba, że wolisz podłogę. - Odparł krótko i zwięźle brunet, nie odwracając ani na chwilę wzroku, który nawiasem mówiąc, był utkwiony w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie.  
- Spoko, mogę na kanapie! - beztroska w głosie Antonia musiała rozbrajać na łopatki, aczkolwiek właściciel lokum trzymał się nieźle i nie dał poznać po sobie zdziwienia, tudzież jakichś innych emocji. Po prostu przytaknął głową i pogrążył się w odmętach swojej jaźni już chyba na dobre.  
Tymczasem młody Carriedo jeszcze raz omiótł spojrzeniem salon, by po chwili dopić swoją herbatę i udać na poszukiwanie łazienki. Oczywiście nie omieszkał spojrzeć na interesujące zdjątko, aczkolwiek stwierdził, że zapyta o nie jutro. Lepiej dziś chyba było o nic już nie pytać Włocha.  
J_eszcze się nie pohamuje i wyląduję na OIOMIE..._  
Z taką myślą w głowie, po kilku godzinach udał się na spoczynek. Wcześniej oczywiście pomógł posprzątać. Nie mógł przecież uchodzić w oczach nowo poznanej osobistości za nieroba i pasożyta! Dlatego po uprzątnięciu salonu i miejsca do spania, pożegnał Włocha promiennym uśmiechem. Nie zraził się tym, że odpowiedział mu tylko cichy pomruk, mający zapewne oznaczać "Dobranoc". Kiedy się położył, musiał przyznać, że kanapa na której obecnie leżał, była ze trzy razy wygodniejsza niż ta u Piera. Chyba właśnie z tego powodu tak szybko udał się do krainy Morfeusza.  
Antonio nie wiedział, która była godzina kiedy się obudził. Po kącie wpadania promieni słonecznych i duchocie w pokoju stwierdził, że późna. Z tego też powodu wygramolił się szybko spod kołdry, przeciągnął dla rozbudzenia i udał w stronę okna. Wychodziło ono na uliczkę, która teraz była skąpana w blasku popołudniowego słońca...

Wróć.

POPOŁUDNIOWEGO?! Brunet z szybkością huraganu pognał na poszukiwania zegara, a gdy takowy znalazł, jego szczęka prawie się spotkała z podłogą. BYŁO W PÓŁ DO DRUGIEJ. Nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło spać tak długo! Jego rekord został właśnie przebity o jakieś... dwie-trzy godziny?! To był niezły szok, ale kiedy wreszcie udało mu się z niego wyjść, spostrzegł na stoliku kartkę. Wziąwszy ją do ręki odczytał jej treść na głos:

- "Poszedłem do pracy, wracam o w okolicach 20-22. Nie zdemoluj mi mieszkania. Klucze od mieszkania znajdziesz w kuchni obok półmiska."  
_Hmm... Dlaczego on od razu zakłada, że coś mu zniszczę?! Przecież ja grzeczny jestem..._  
Z lekka naburmuszony Antonio powlókł się z powrotem do salonu, gdzie się ubrał, wcześniej jednak zahaczając o łazienkę. Będąc już gotowym do wyjścia, sprawdził czy wszystko ma. Dosłownie chwilę potem biegł już raźnie po schodach w dół. Nie bardzo wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, dlatego udał się do jedynej osoby, którą dobrze znał. Mianowicie do jasnowłosego Włocha nazwiskiem Desimone, który to szczęśliwie mieszkał na parterze.

Znalazł się wreszcie na dole.

Podszedł do drzwi i zapukał, ale nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi. Spróbował ponownie, ale tym razem zapukał mocniej. Wciąż zero reakcji. Postał tak chwilę pod drzwiami i kiedy wydawało mu się, że niebieskooki kolega gdzieś wybył, a on musi znaleźć sobie inne zajęcie, drzwi otworzyły się nagle na oścież, a na głowie wylądowało mu coś ciężkiego. Nawet bardzo.


	6. VI

Pod wpływem nieznanej siły Antonio stracił równowagę i zatoczył się do tyłu. Co prawda rozwalił się plackiem na chłodnej posadzce, jednak miał na tyle szczęścia, aby nie uderzyć głową o stopnie schodów prowadzących na piętro. A trzeba nadmienić, że niewiele brakowało; była to wręcz kwestia trzech czy czterech centymetrów...  
Leżąc tak na podłodze, brunet próbował ogarnąć to, co się przed chwilą stało i dojść do jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Coś, czego jego oczy nie zdołały zarejestrować, spadło mu na głowę. To na pewno. Cokolwiek to było, nie chciało się także odczepić. Wręcz trzymało się uporczywie jego włosów, sprawiając tym samym większy ból... Zachowanie dość nietypowe u przedmiotów nieożywionych. Jednak w całej tej sytuacji jeszcze jedna rzecz mocno dawała mu się we znaki. Bowiem to coś, co raczyło doczepić się z niewiarygodną siłą do jego biednej i Bogu winnej głowy, posiadało - tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało - futro...  
- Figaro! Zły kot! Zejdź z Antonia! - wrzasnął Piero, po czym podbiegł do tego, który to został poszkodowany przez niefortunny zbieg okoliczności, by ściągnąć z niego włochaty ciężar. Nie bez wrzasków i drobnych łez Hiszpana oczywiście.  
- Ałaaaaa... - skomlał zielonooki wstając z podłogi i masując sobie głowę, w którą to jeszcze przed momentem były wbite kocie pazury. Jak się bowiem okazało, tym niezidentyfikowanym przedmiotem przewracającym niewinnych był gburowaty kot, nazwany przez swojego właściciela wdzięcznym imieniem Figaro. - Co ja zrobiłem temu kotu, że mnie tak nie lubi?  
- To nie twoja wina, mi amigo. Po prostu go kąpałem, kiedy usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Jak tylko je uchyliłem, ten skurczybyk wyskoczył z wanny pomimo moich środków zabezpieczających! No i niemalże w locie wpadł na ciebie. - Odparł przepraszającym tonem Piero, biorąc mokrego i wielce niezadowolonego z tego powodu kota na ręce. Nie zważał wcale na fakt, iż kocur wbijał swoje pazury w jego ramię tak mocno, że krew zaczynała powoli spływać po jego skórze. - Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten tłuścioch może tak szybko biegać... - dodał na koniec z nutką zdziwienia w głosie.  
- Zaraz... - zrobił niedowierzającą minę. - Kąpałeś? Kąpałeś KOTA? - nawet on wiedział, że tych zwierząt lepiej nie wsadzać na siłę do wody. To w większości przypadków kończyło się bardzo tragicznie dla właścicieli...  
- No tak. Ktoś kiedyś musiał to zrobić. Dlatego nie rozumiem twojego zaskoczenia, mi amigo. Każde zwierzę powinno raz na jakiś czas wziąć porządną kąpiel, a jako, że miałem czas, to zabrałem się za tego gbura. - Piero zdawał się nie widzieć w takiej czynności nic dziwnego, dlatego patrzył na Antonia tak, jakby ten dopiero co się urodził i zadawał pytania o rzeczy aż nazbyt oczywiste.  
- Fakt, no ale... - Carriedo chciał mu wytłumaczyć, że koty potrafią zadbać o siebie same i nie potrzebują dodatkowych zabiegów higienicznych, lecz po chwili zaniechał tego pomysłu. - A z resztą... Mogę wejść? - zapytał z lekka niepewnie, spoglądając na wściekłego i złowróżbnie mruczącego Figaro. Wolał nie przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z Pierem, który to siłowałby się z kocurem, próbując wsadzić go do wanny. Czuł, że skończyłoby się to dla niego bardzo nieszczęśliwie.  
- Mhm? Ależ oczywiście! - zaćwierkał wesoło Włoch, odsuwając się na bok, aby Hiszpan miał możliwość wejścia do mieszkania.  
Ten ochoczo zrobił krok naprzód i już po chwili siedział w dobrze sobie znanym zagraconym salonie. Tymczasem niebieskooki przyjaciel mordował się z zamknięciem kota w łazience. Było to zadanie karkołomne, bowiem Figaro nie dawał sobą pomiatać i używał pazurów do wyperswadowania swoich racji. Ostatecznie wyszło na to, że wielmożny kocur rozłożył się wygodnie na oparciu fotela, chcąc wysuszyć swoje futro, a Desimone cały pokaleczony usiadł obok Antonia.  
- Ten kot jest niemożliwy... Czasem się zastanawiam, dlaczego go jeszcze trzymam... - wymamrotał lekko naburmuszony tą całą sprawą chłopak, wycierając jednocześnie krew z rąk. - Ale zmieniając temat... Co cię do mnie sprowadza, co?  
- No wiesz... Lovino poszedł do pracy, a ja kompletnie nie mam co robić... Postanowiłem zatem wpaść do ciebie na chwilkę. - Odparł Antonio z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
- A więc to tak! Cóż, zawsze jesteś tutaj mile widziany. - Piero zlustrował jego postać swoimi tęczówkami w kolorze lodowatego błękitu, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. - Jednak dzisiaj nie będziesz mógł siedzieć u mnie zbyt długo, wybacz. Mam od groma pracy. Wyobrażasz sobie, że jakiś wąsaty gbur zażyczył sobie pięć obrazów swojej paskudnej żony? I to na JUTRO? Ja rozumiem, że miłość nie zwraca uwagi na wygląd, no ale ja cię przepraszam... Jak on o niej mówi per 'Afrodyta' albo 'urodzona piękność' to mam nijakie wrażenie, że Zeus cisnął by w niego piorunem...  
- Kiepska sprawa. Ale dasz sobie radę! Wierzę w ciebie! - odparł pocieszająco brunet. Niespecjalnie mu szło wczucie się w sytuację przyjaciela, co nie zmieniało faktu, że musiał wykazać się chociaż odrobiną empatii . Tak bowiem nakazywała jego natura.  
- Wiem, że podołam. Nie takie rzeczy się robiło! - odparł nieco dumnie Włoch, albowiem jego ego zostało mile połechtane. - Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że to babsko wygląda gorzej, aniżeli mityczna Meduza już po rzuceniu klątwy... - jego twarz znów przybrała wyraz zniesmaczenia. - Gdyby chociaż się jeszcze ubrała jak należy... No, ale! Ja tu cię męczę swym narzekaniem, a kawa sama się przecież nie zrobi! Jaką chcesz?  
- Jeśli to nie problem, to prosiłbym o latte. - Hiszpan posłał mu promienny uśmiech, zerkając kątem oka na drzemiącego kocura. Wyglądał teraz znacznie lepiej, w sensie, sierść mu już częściowo wyschła.  
- Już się robi! - odparł dziarsko Desimone, udając się w stronę kuchni. Antonio dalej nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla zdolności tego jegomościa w poruszaniu się po zagraconej podłodze. Fakt, mieszkał z nim przez pewien czas, no ale i tak za każdym razem się o coś potknął, albo też uderzył w coś swoim małym palcem, a co jak wiadomo, boli niemiłosiernie.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, a obaj popijali już aromatyczną kawę przy niezobowiązującej rozmowie.  
- A tak na marginesie... Jak tak ci się mieszka z Lovim, co?  
- Hm? No cóż... Na razie miałem okazję spać u niego tylko jedną noc, jednakże... Już udało mi się go lekko rozzłościć. Co nie zmienia faktu, że ja naprawdę tego nie chciałem!  
- Ha ha ha. - zachichotał Włoch, odgarniając sobie niesforne pasemko włosów z twarzy. - Nie przejmuj się, ja go wkurzyłem już w pierwszych sekundach znajomości! Ale wierz mi, takie pomniejsze ataki złości są nieszkodliwe dla niego i dla otoczenia, jeśli się tylko przestanie drążyć nieodpowiedni temat. Dzięki tej metodzie udało mi się przeżyć kilka niebezpiecznych sytuacji! - na jego twarzy zagościł promienny uśmiech.  
- Wierzę na słowo. - Odparł odwzajemniając przy tym uśmiech. Przez następne kilkanaście minut rozmawiali o sprawach codziennych, o planach na przyszłość, a mówiąc w skrócie: gawędzili jak dobrzy znajomi. Jednak w pewnym momencie rozmowy, do głowy Antonia wpadła pewna myśl. To zdjęcie... Może nie trzeba wcale pytać o nie Lovino? Może Piero jest w stanie udzielić mu na jego temat informacji? Jest to wyjście o tyle wygodne, że nie ma tu prawdopodobieństwa pobicia. Zdjęcie jest może i przeciętne, ale kto wie? A nóż jest ono tematem tabu i tylko rozzłości złotookiego? Tylko dlaczego on je w takim razie trzyma na widoku...  
_Nie. Nie będę wypytywał Piera o takie rzeczy. Muszę mieć twarz i umieć go otwarcie o to zdjęcie zapytać. Przecież to tylko głupia fotografia - nie może się przecież rozzłościć AŻ tak, jak o nią zapytam!_  
Z taką oto myślą, Carriedo przemilczał ten temat i kontynuował pogawędkę. Jednak nie rozmawiali zbyt długo, gdyż Piero spojrzał na zegarek i był zmuszony poprosić przyjaciela o wyjście. Czekała go masa roboty i chłopak potrzebował spokoju oraz samotności. Hiszpan całkowicie to rozumiał, dlatego też wyszedł z kamienicy, żegnając się jeszcze z Włochem. Dzień był piękny, jak zresztą cała Italia. Słońce wręcz prażyło, po błękitnym niebie sunęło leniwie kilka białych obłoczków, a do tego wiał lekki i chłodny wietrzyk. Nic, tylko wygodnie ułożyć się w hamaku lub na kocyku, gdzieś w ogródku w cieniu drzewa i uciąć drzemkę. Lub krócej mówiąc: urządzić sjestę. Jednak brunet nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Musiał bowiem znaleźć pracę. Tak, to niewdzięczne/beznadziejne/bezsensowne zajęcie, za które otrzymuje się zwykle coś magicznego i pożądanego przez wielu, a mianowicie wypłatę. Z tego też powodu, zaczął dzielnie kroczyć przed siebie, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak wolnej posady. Minęła jedna, dwie, cztery godziny. Pracy wciąż brak.  
_Znowu to samo... No nic, spróbuję znów jutro. ... Ale jeszcze zajrzę tam!_  
To pomyślawszy, skręcił w boczną uliczkę, która to teraz była skąpana w cieniu. Idąc przed siebie, zauważył coś, co zdecydowanie nie wyglądało na kamienicę - niski budynek w pastelowych kolorach, z niemalże przeszkloną w całości jedną ścianką. Kamienny był jedynie fragment, gdzie zostały wstawione drzwi. Wtem jego wzrok powędrował z dachu budynku na jego szklaną część i skupił się na tym, co znajdowało się za szybą. Były to kwiaty. Masa przepięknych, wielobarwnych kwiatów o różnej wielkości. A wśród nich coś, przez co nad głową sponiewieranego przez los Hiszpana chóry anielskie odśpiewały radosne "Alleluja". Jego oczy ujrzały bowiem tabliczkę z napisem: "POTRZEBNA POMOC". Jak na skrzydłach podbiegł do ciemnych drzwi, by już po sekundzie lub dwóch znaleźć się wewnątrz kwiaciarni. Natychmiast uderzyły w niego rajskie zapachy egzotycznych kwiatów, a także słodka woń róż, konwalii oraz fiołków. Na chwilę rozpłynął się przez to - jakże cudowne - doznanie, jednak opamiętał się i z wielką radością oraz wciąż rosnącą nadzieją w sercu, podszedł do lady, gdzie zadzwonił dzwoneczkiem. Nie minęło pięć minut, jak z zaplecza wyłoniła się postać dziwnie znajomej staruszki...  
- Pani Fischetti? - zamrugał kilka razy ze zdziwienia, a jego twarz wyrażała bezgraniczne zdumienie.  
- Wybacz kochanieńki, ale ja nie jestem Fischetti. To moja siostra. Ja się piszę Accardi. - Odparła z uśmiechem starowinka.  
- Oh, przepraszam panią... - odparł lekko zażenowany Hiszpan, drapiąc się w tył głowy i rumieniąc lekko.  
- Ależ nic nie szkodzi! Często nas mylą, to nic takiego, naprawdę. – Odparła kobieta, uśmiechając się promiennie.  
- Skoro pani tak uważa... - odparł dalej zażenowany, kiedy to przypomniał mu się cel wizyty w tejże kwiaciarni. - Widziałem tabliczkę... To dalej aktualne?  
- Hm? A! Chodzi ci o pracę? Ależ oczywiście. Myślałam, że już nikt się nie zgłosi i będę musiała sama wszystko robić... Wiesz, miejsce zrobiło się jakiś tydzień temu, kiedy to moja pracownica odeszła ze względu na stan zdrowia. Biedulka, tak poważnie się rozchorować w tak młodym wieku... - westchnęła kobieta nazwiskiem Accardi, po czym jakby zdała sobie sprawę, że zeszła z tematu. - A więc byłbyś zainteresowany?  
- Tak! - odparł entuzjastycznie Carriedo.  
- A pracowałeś kiedyś w kwiaciarni?  
- Tak, moim zadaniem było podcinanie i układanie róż.  
- To świetnie! A kiedy mógłbyś zacząć? - zapytała rozradowana staruszka.  
- Nawet teraz! - odparł jeszcze weselej Antonio. Jak widać, szczęście ponownie się do niego uśmiechnęło.  
- Cudownie! Choć ze mną, ee... Jak cię zwą, kochanieńki? - odparła zakłopotana staruszka.  
- Jestem Antonio. - Uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy i nie schodził z niej do czasu, aż pani Accardi oznajmiła mu koniec pracy na dziś. Aż dziw, że tak szybko i przyjemnie zleciały mu te dwie czy też trzy godzinki...  
Przynajmniej teraz miał jakiś plan dnia. Od wczesnego popołudnia do wieczora w pracy, a w niedziele wolne. Płaca nie była wysoka, ale czy to ważne? Liczyło się to, że MIAŁ PRACĘ. Mógł teraz spokojnie zacząć oszczędzać na powrót do domu. Do wymagającej, ale też kochanej siostry, do brata pracoholika, do rodzinnego domu w Madrycie...  
Tak bardzo się rozmarzył, że nawet nie zauważył, jak jego stopa powędrowała na pierwszy stopień kamiennych schodków prowadzących do kamienicy. Pokonawszy je, skierował się w stronę mieszkania Piera, bowiem przypomniał sobie dość ważną rzecz. Mianowicie to, że zostawił klucze od mieszkania w jego domu... Wyciągnął je po prostu z kieszeni, bo go uwierały i zapomniał włożyć z powrotem. Taki peszek.

Zapukał, ale odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Uczynił to ponownie, lecz znów odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Zaczął się właśnie zastanawiać, która to może być godzina i gdzie to Piero wybył, kiedy magiczna melodia wpadła do jego uszu. Natychmiast odpłynął myślami gdzieś daleko, do miejsca, w którym to nie ma zmartwień i trosk życia doczesnego...  
Jego mózg wykreował dość intrygującą scenerię. Był na środku jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego pola, dookoła ani jednej żywej duszy. Z resztą, nawet jakby ktoś z nim był w tej wyśnionej krainie, niemożliwym byłoby ujrzenie tej postaci. Dlaczego? Ano dlatego, że był środek nocy. W dodatku wiał delikatny, a zarazem ciepły wietrzyk. Zielonooki chłopak zaczął się rozglądać na boki, kiedy to jego wzrok zawędrował w górę. Wtedy po prostu zamarł... Ponad nim roztaczał się widok niezwykły. Niebo usłane tryliardami gwiazd i bez choćby najmniejszej chmurki, która śmiałaby zasłaniać tak wspaniały widok. Co więcej, każda najmniejsza gwiazdka była doskonale widoczna, a w niektórych partiach nocnego nieba można było spokojnie wyróżnić fragment Drogi Mlecznej. Młody Carriedo nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. Nawet w pogodne noce w rodzimym Madrycie dostrzeżenie chociażby dwóch z tak licznych przecież gwiazdozbiorów, stawało się zadaniem karkołomnym, a tutaj... W tej przepięknej krainie, którą stworzyła melodia grana na skrzypcach, każdy detal był widoczny, każda konstelacja łatwa do odszukania jeśli tylko wiedziało się, gdzie szukać, każdy fragment tej zaczarowanej wizji kazał myśleć, iż jest to rzeczywistość...  
Nie minęło jednak dziesięć minut, jak ten przepiękny krajobraz zaczął zamieniać się w czarną mgłę. Zacierał się coraz to bardziej, aż w końcu po prostu się rozpłynął... Niepocieszony z tego powodu Hiszpan westchnął przeciągle.  
- Coś taki smutny? - brunet podskoczył przestraszony, by po chwili jednak uspokoić swoje serce, które jeszcze chwilę temu miało ochotę dostać zawału.  
- Nie strasz mnie tak... - wymamrotał niepocieszony. - Po prostu Grajek skończył grać, to wszystko. Tak na marginesie, gdzie byłeś? Mówiłeś, że masz dużo pracy...  
- Musiałem na moment wyskoczyć, ale jak widać - oto jestem z powrotem! - odpowiedział dziarsko Piero, otwierając drzwi do mieszkania. - Tak właściwie, to chciałeś coś ode mnie, że tak tu stoisz?  
- A, tak! Zostawiłem klucze od mieszkania u ciebie... - tutaj zaśmiał się przepraszająco.  
- Ach, no skoro tak... Zapraszam do środka.  
Brunet skorzystał oczywiście z zaproszenia i w mgnieniu oka odnalazł zgubę. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez małego potknięcia w okolicach fotela, ale tak działo się zawsze, kiedy chciał wejść/wyjść z salonu tego ekscentrycznego artysty.

Pomachał do niego na pożegnanie, po czym udał się schodami na górę do mieszkania, które to dzielił z niejakim Lovino. Wiedział, że tego nie zastanie w środku, dlatego też pozwolił sobie na mały spacerek po domu. Jednak nie ośmielił się zaglądnąć do sypialni. I tak pozwolił na zbyt dużo swojej ciekawości, kiedy to zaczął przeglądać zawartość jakiegoś pudełka leżącego na półce w salonie. Karcąc się w duchu za swą wrodzoną ciekawość i wściubianie nosa w nie swoje sprawy, zaparzył sobie kawy i usiadł na kanapie. Podczas gdy jego usta i żołądek rozkoszowały się smakiem oraz ciepłem świeżego latte, oczy nieustannie wpatrywały się w nękającą go fotografię. Nie umiał jednoznacznie odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, dlaczego to zdjęcie tak go ciekawi. Po prostu miał wielką ochotę o nie zapytać, to wszystko.

Westchnął przeciągle i przeniósł swój wzrok za okno, z którego widział na chwilę obecną jedynie skrawek nocnego nieba. Naraz przypomniała mu się przepiękna sceneria, którą to wyczarował dla niego Feline Musicista. Te gwiazdy błyszczące srebrnym blaskiem... Rozmarzył się, kiedy to w jego świadomość uderzyła pewna myśl.  
_Szkoda, że Piero tego nie słyszał... Chociaż może i słyszał. Przecież tą muzykę nawet na ulicy słychać. Ale przecież nie zjawiłby się z ulicy tak szybko pod drzwiami... Hmmm..._  
Nigdy nie widział Piera w czasie, kiedy Grajek rozpoczynał swój koncert. Jednak zawsze zjawiał się dosłownie chwilę po ustaniu muzyki. To dawało do myślenia.  
_Ale przecież on zaprzeczył... Powiedział, że to nie on jest Kocim Grajkiem. Choć w sumie... Nigdy nie widziałem go podczas cowieczornych koncertów. Do tego wyglądał na zbulwersowanego, kiedy opowiadał o Grajku i niewrażliwości lokatorów tej kamienicy na jego muzykę... Zupełnie jakby... mówił o sobie..._  
Takie wnioski wydały się Antoniowi z jednej strony dosyć szokujące, jednak z drugiej - boląco prawdziwe. Czyżby zatem Piero go okłamał...?


	7. VII

Rzym. Przepiękne miasto pełne malowniczych widoków i wspaniałych zabytków architektury.

Koloseum na Placu św. Piotra, Fontanna Czterech Rzek, Panteon... A to wszystko skąpane w blasku popołudniowego słońca.

Kto by pomyślał, że prostoduszny Hiszpan imieniem Antonio będzie oglądał tak cudowną panoramę na co dzień? Bo na pewno nie on sam! Jednak zbieg okoliczności - tudzież siły wyższe - zesłały na niego los wiecznego turysty. No, słowo "wiecznego" w przenośni ma się rozumieć... A przynajmniej tak uważał sam poszkodowany, gdyż jego zamiarem było wrócić do rodzimego domu w Madrycie, do nadopiekuńczej siostry i ciężko pracujących braci.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, kiedy nastanie ta piękna chwila powrotu do ojczyzny, lecz nie martwił się, bowiem Bóg zatroszczył się o niego w niedoli. A uściślając sprawę i mówiąc konkretnie: Antonio stał się kimś na kształt współlokatora swojego włoskiego przyjaciela - Piera Desimone, który nawiasem mówiąc, spadł mu dosłownie znikąd.  
Młody Carriedo pomieszkuje u znajomego już dobrze ponad dwa tygodnie, a ich wspólne życie pod jednym dachem toczy się bardzo spokojnie. Nie byłoby to niczym dziwnym, gdyby nie fakt, iż są oni jak ogień i woda. Antonio to ostoja spokoju i uosobienie wesołości, tymczasem Lovino to istny wulkan i gniew w ludzkiej postaci... Niemniej, jakoś im to pomieszkiwanie razem się układało. Każdy następny dzień wyglądał bardzo podobnie do poprzedniego, jednak pojedyncze szczegóły nadawały im swoistego wydźwięku, którego nie dało się w żaden sposób powtórzyć.

Hiszpan budził się rano, a jego budzikiem były ciepłe promienie słoneczne przebijające się przez żaluzje. Nigdy nie zastawał Lovino w mieszkaniu i po dwóch czy trzech dniach przywykł do tego, że widują się jedynie wieczorami. Po doprowadzeniu się do porządku szedł raźnym krokiem w stronę kwiaciarni pani Accardi. Była to miła staruszka, która niezmiernie cieszyła się z pomocy bruneta. Zawsze sobie gawędzili, a czas mijał - według Antonia - zdecydowanie za szybko. Nim się zdołał obejrzeć, musiał już się zbierać do domu! A dopiero co przyszedł... Czasem udało mu się zadzwonić do siostry i streścić kilka ostatnich dni. Te rozmowy może i nie były zbyt długie, ale napawały Carriedo i jego starsze rodzeństwo spokojem i swoistą radością - nie wiedzieli, kiedy się znów zobaczą. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że starali się nie myśleć o problemach, a cieszyć z tego, co przyniósł im los. Trzeba przyznać, że nawet im się do udawało. Wieczory upływały zielonookiemu przy magicznych dźwiękach skrzypiec, a autorem tych zaczarowanych melodii był skrzypek-anonim, zwany przez tutejszych Kocim Grajkiem. Niedługo potem wracał współlokator, z którym nie miało się zbytnio tematów do rozmów. Nie zniechęcało to jednak Antonia, który to był przykładem przysłowiowego "hiszpańskiego optymizmu". Zawsze próbował zagadnąć kolegę, a skutku nigdy nie dało się przewidzieć. Czasem zareagował pozytywnie, to jest zaczynał lakonicznie odpowiadać na pytania, a nawet je zadawać oraz składać coraz to bardziej złożone wypowiedzi. Jednak zdarzały się też reakcje negatywne, a wtedy... no, lepiej się kryć, chyba, że chce się mieć pamiątkę w postaci blizny albo mnóstwa sińców. Tak wyglądał w wielkim skrócie przebieg każdego dnia, odkąd Antonio pojawił się w stolicy Italii i poznał Piera.

Jednak dziś było zupełnie inaczej.  
Pierwszą zasadniczą różnicą była pobudka. Normalnie brunet budził się w godzinach optymalnych, to jest w okolicach dziewiątej rano. Tymczasem dziś otworzył oczy, a jego siatkówka zarejestrowała... ciemność, bo słońce nie raczyło chyba jeszcze wstać… Poza tym, za budzik posłużyły wrzaski i podniesiony głos współlokatora, co było faktem raczej niezwykłym - przecież nigdy go z rana nie mógł zastać!

Druga sprawa to tak zwana miejscówka. Gdyby to był zwykły dzień, chłopak byłby się obudził na kanapie . Jednak teraz ocknął się w samochodzie, a dokładniej mówiąc na jego tylnym siedzeniu. Za poduszkę służyła mu jego własna bluza, a co więcej – obudził się ubrany... Nie pamiętał, żeby się kładł spać w ubraniu. Nie przypominał też sobie, żeby szedł spać na tyły jakiegokolwiek samochodu. Trzeba też zważyć na fakt, że on nie miał auta... Dlatego pierwszą rzeczą, jaka się wyrwała z usta zaspanego Tosia było pytanie:  
- Sosiedzieje?... - zawsze gadał jak pijany, kiedy ktoś lub coś wyrwało go nagle ze snu. Nabawił się przez to kilku nieprzyjemności w swej młodości, bo siostra nie chciała wierzyć jego słowom, jednak to inna - nieco zawiła z resztą - historia.  
- O, wreszcie się obudziłeś! - zaćwierkał dziwnie znajomy głos...  
- Piero? - mózg Antonia zaczął prężnie pracować, by po chwili doprowadzić ciało do stanu całkowitego rozbudzenia. - Co ty tu robisz? Co ja tu robię? Gdzie ja jestem? Co się dzieje? Dlaczego jestem w ubraniu? – pytania wylatywały z ust chłopaka z szybkością karabinu maszynowego, lecz „na szczęście" inny, również znajomy głos, przerwał mu w połowie.  
- Przymknąłbyś się, cholera!  
- Lovino? - odparł zdziwiony brunet.  
- Nie, Królewna Śnieżka! - warknął. - Jasne, że ja! Weź mi kurna pomóż, a nie siedź jak ostatni matoł! - tutaj pomachał mu przed nosem związanymi rękoma, co wyszło mu średnio, zważywszy, że był przypięty do przedniego siedzenia.  
- Eeee... Dlaczego jesteś związany? - odparł mało inteligentnie zielonooki, na co Piero parsknął śmiechem.  
- BO MI SIĘ KURWA TAK PODOBA! - warknął jeszcze groźniej. - To wina tego tu! - skinął głową na rozbawionego do granic możliwości Desimone, zaczynając się też szamotać. Było widać, że ma ochotę zrobić mu krzywdę... I to taką sporą.  
- Nie bulwersuj się tak Lovi, bo ci żyłka pęknie! - niebieskooki zalewał się łzami ze śmiechu, spoglądając też w lusterko, aby widzieć nieogarniającego nic a nic Antonia. - Nie przejmuj się nim, mi Amigo. Po prostu jedziemy na wycieczkę!  
- Wycieczkę? - zapytał jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony chłopak. - Przecież jest ciemno... Poza tym, powinieneś chyba go rozwiązać... - wskazał tutaj na Lovino, który na chwilę obecną przypominał raczej rozszalałego na Corridzie byka, niż człowieka...  
- Niestety, nie mogę tego zrobić… - odparł zrezygnowany. - Gdybym mu uwolnił ręce, byłby mnie pewnie zabił... A tak mam pewność, że dojedziemy na miejsce wszyscy razem i nikogo nie spotka nic złego! - beztroska w jego głosie kazała sądzić, że coś jest z nim nie halo.  
- Dalejnic nie rozumiem... - westchnął przeciągle, opadając na oparcie siedzenia. Wszystko było jakieś takie... dziwne? To chyba łagodnie powiedziane...  
- Pozwól zatem, że ci wszystko wytłumaczę. Udało mi się ostatnio trochę więcej zarobić , a kiedy odłożyłem część z tego do oszczędności wyszło akurat tyle, żeby zabrać naszą trójkę na wspaniałą wycieczkę! Chciałem, by trwała jak najdłużej, z tego też powodu musieliśmy wyruszyć jeszcze przed wschodem słońca. Było mi jednak żal cię budzić mi amigo, dlatego przeniosłem cię do samochodu kiedy spałeś. Sprzyjał mi fakt, że twardo śpisz. - Powiedział wesoło Desimone, spoglądając w lusterko i lustrując twarz Antonia swymi tęczówkami o barwie lodowatego błękitu.  
- Dobra... Coś załapałem. Jednak dalej nie wiem jak to się stało, że Lovino jest związany. - Naraz zrobiło mu się głupio, że przyjaciel go zabiera na taką wycieczkę. Przecież nie chciał być żadnym ciężarem, dlatego nie pasożytował ani na jednym, ani na drugim. Tymczasem teraz jeden z nich opłaca mu, zapewne dość drogą, wycieczkę...  
- To proste. On-  
- ZOSTAŁEM PORWANY, PSIAMAĆ! - przerwał gwałtownie złotooki, szamocąc się jeszcze bardziej. Nie dało to jednak żadnych rezultatów - materiał, którym były obwiązane ręce dalej mocno trzymał, a pas bezpieczeństwa wciąż pozostawał zapięty.  
- Nie opowiadaj bzdur! Po prostu ciebie trzeba brać na wycieczki troszeczkę inaczej! - jasnowłosy uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Jeśli się ciebie porządnie nie zwiąże, to nici z późniejszej dobrej zabawy! Poza tym, to nie jest nasza pierwsza wycieczka... Nie powinieneś być taki wkurzony. - Dodał na koniec swej wypowiedzi nutkę dezaprobaty.  
- Tak, ale ZA KAŻDYM JEBANYM RAZEM WYMYŚLASZ COŚ INNEGO! - Lovino wcale a wcale nie krył swej frustracji. Z resztą, Antonio przywykł już do wulgarnego języka tego jegomościa.  
- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi Lovi...  
- Nie? A to cię zaraz GRZECZNIE uświadomię... Za pierwszym razem jadłem z tobą kolację i nagle straciłem przytomność. Ocknąłem się NA SŁOWACJI. - Ton jego głosu przyprawił Hiszpana o ciarki.  
- Oj, ale musisz przyznać, że źródła, klimat i góry porą zimową to oni tam mają cudowne! - odparł dziarsko Piero.  
- Za drugim razem wsiadłem do pociągu chcąc dojechać do Monte Mario. Usnąłem na dosłownie 5 minut. Okazało się, że dojechałem do REGGIO DI CALABRIA, a w moim przedziale magicznie pojawiłeś się TY. - Powieka drgała mu niebezpiecznie, a pięści zaczęły przybierać barwę śniegu...  
- Tamtejsze plaże są przecież piękne! I rzut beretem na rajską Sycylię! - odpowiedział wesoło kierowca, jednocześnie pogrążając się we wspomnieniach z tamtego okresu. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.  
- A ostatnim razem podczas zmywania ktoś mnie zaskoczył od tyłu i zawiązał oczy chustą, a resztę ciała unieruchomił. Odzyskałem czucie po KILKUNASTU godzinach, a moim oczom ukazały się RUSKIE NAPISY. - Z jego oczu ciskały na wszystkie strony bardzo, ale to bardzo złowróżbne gromy, a głos przesiąknął chęcią mordu.  
- Ej, wiesz jak trudno mi było skołować wizy?! Byłbyś wdzięczny, a nie wypominał takie drobne niedogodności... - tutaj udał urażonego zachowaniem przyjaciela. Wydął też dla efektu dolną wargę, co jednak tylko pogorszyło całą sprawę.  
- DROBNE NIEDOGODNOŚCI?! - teraz Lovino dosłownie eksplodował gniewem. - JAK JA CI KURWA POKAŻĘ "DROBNE NIEDOGODNOŚCI" TO SIĘ, ŁAGODNIE MÓWIĄC, ZESRASZ!  
- Em... - spróbował nieśmiało wtrącić Antonio, będąc do tej pory wciśniętym w oparcie tylnego siedzenia ze strachu przed wściekłością Lovino. To już nie był człowiek, tylko istny diabeł.  
- Tak, mi amigo? - zapytał łagodnie Piero, ignorując skierowane na niego negatywne emocje ze strony przyjaciela.  
- No bo... Jeśli mogę spytać, to gdzie teraz jedziemy? - miał ochotę raczej zapytać się o te dziwne metody wyciągania złotookiego na wspólne wyprawy, jednak szybko porzucił ten pomysł. Mogłoby się to źle skończyć.  
- A, to jest już niespodzianka! Powiem tylko, że powinniśmy dojechać w ciągu jakichś trzech godzin. O, i nawet już świta! - w chwili, gdy padły te słowa, zza horyzontu wychyliło się dość niechętnie i leniwie słońce, a cały krajobraz za oknem został skąpany w odcieniach czerwieni, pomarańczy i żółci.  
Antonia zachwycił ten widok, dlatego przez następne kilka minut po prostu tępo wpatrywał się w scenerię za szybą. Był - krótko mówiąc - urzeczony, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że czuł się padnięty. Nic dziwnego, gdyż zasnął dopiero około pierwszej w nocy, więc nie mógł spać dłużej, niż trzy czy cztery godziny. To dla jego organizmu zdecydowanie za mało. Dlatego nie zauważył nawet, jak jego głowa przechyliła się na bok, a on sam odpłynął w ramiona mitycznego Morfeusza.

* * *

- Ej! Obudź się! - Lovino wrzeszczał mu do ucha, co zaowocowało niezbyt przyjemną pobudką. Kolejną tego dnia w dodatku.  
- Eeeeee...? Już jesteśmy...? - odparł zaspany Antonio, przecierając klejące się oczy. Promienie słoneczne niemiłosiernie go raziły, w dodatku złotooki lekko nim potrząsał, co niestety dawało efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego, to znaczy chłopakowi jeszcze bardziej chciało się spać.  
- Ta. Już od dobrych kilkunastu minut. Piero polazł coś pozałatwiać, a mnie zostawił jakże szlachetną misję docucenie cię. - Ostatnie słowa były przesiąknięte sarkazmem i cynizmem, a na wspomnienie Desimone jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie złości.  
- A więc misja zakończona sukcesem! - odparł radośnie Carriedo, budząc się doszczętnie.  
Sylwetka Włocha wyraźnie się teraz odcinała na tle czystego i błękitnego jak ocean nieba. Ponieważ wiał orzeźwiający wietrzyk, kosmyki włosów opadały mu na oczy w kolorze czystego złota. Było to pewnie denerwujące, jednak dodawało mu swoistego uroku. Brunet z bliżej nie znanych sobie przyczyn nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tej scenki. I choć Lovino spostrzegł, że Hiszpan mu się uważnie przygląda, to ten dalej miał wzrok wlepiony w jego opaloną cerę, chaotycznie ułożone przez wiatr włosy i niemalże idealnie zbudowane ciało.  
- Co się tak patrzysz? - zagadnął zdawkowo właściciel niesfornego loczka, który to teraz miotał się na prawo i lewo przez podmuchy wiatru.  
- A! To nic takiego... - Antonio zmieszał się i natychmiast skarcił w duchu za takie zachowanie. Na jego policzkach pojawiły się też ledwo dostrzegalne rumieńce.  
No fakt, czasem zdarzało mu się przyglądać uważniej współlokatorowi, gdy ten nie patrzył, ale zawsze udawało mu się zapanować nad tym - nazwijmy to - odruchem! Pomińmy fakt, że z każdym dniem robił to coraz częściej i że stawało się to z każdą kolejną chwilą coraz trudniejsze do opanowania...  
- Chłoooo-paaaa-kiiii! Już wszystko załatwione! - zawołał donośnie Desimone, biegnąc w ich stronę. Dopiero teraz Antonio pomyślał o tym, aby się dokładniej rozejrzeć, jednak przyjaciel zbyt zaprzątał jego uwagę. - Coś się stało, mi amigo? Wyglądasz jakoś dziwnie...  
- Eh? To nic! Po prostu nie rozbudziłem się do końca! - skłamał. Wolał wierzyć w tę opcję, aniżeli rozważać inne możliwości, które - bądź co bądź - mogły należeć do tych nieprzyjemnych... Wtem dostrzegł coś dziwnego. - Uderzyłeś się w głowę?  
- Ach! - złapał się za miejsce, gdzie widniał sporych rozmiarów guz. - Po prostu Lovi chciał mi pokazać, jak bardzo się cieszy z mojego pomysłu na wycieczkę... - pomasował to miejsce, przybierając również minę zbitego psiaka. - Wracając natomiast do poprzedniego wątku... Możesz mi wierzyć na słowo, że zaraz się rozbudzisz i to na dobre! Mogę ci zagwarantować, że do sjesty nie uśniesz na pewno. - Odparł teraz już dziarskim tonem, podchodząc do Antonia i biorąc go pod ramię. Zielonooki dalej nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla Piera i jego zdolności zmiany nastroju. - Lovi, bądź łaskaw wziąć torbę z bagażnika. Ja muszę zamienić kilka słów z tym tutaj. - Skinął głową na bruneta, na co złotooki gniewnie prychnął, lecz mimo wszystko zabrał się za powierzone mu zadanie.  
Antonio nie od razu wszystko ogarnął, jednak wystarczyła dosłownie chwila, by jego oczom ukazał się widok zapierający dech w piersiach. Był to bowiem ogromny kompleks złożony z różnego rodzaju kolejek i karuzel - a przynajmniej tylko takie konstrukcje mógł na chwilę obecną dostrzec. Zaniemówił na chwilę, podczas gdy jasnowłosy przyjaciel kierował go wprost w stronę wejścia do lunaparku.  
- Piękny, czyż nie? Mirabilandia - raj dla miłośników wszelkiego rodzaju kolejek. Byłem tu kilka lat temu i pomyślałem, że warto odświeżyć sobie wspomnienia, a nawet zdobyć nowe. - Powiedział Piero półgłosem, idąc teraz ramię w ramię z Hiszpanem. Jakieś trzy metry za nimi wlókł się Lovino, niosąc czarną torbę wypchaną po brzegi bliżej nieznanymi przedmiotami.  
- To jest Mirabilandia?! - odparł zaskoczony Antonio. - Słyszałem o niej same pozytywne opinie... Chciałem swego czasu do niej pojechać, ale nie mogłem się oprzeć przed zobaczeniem najpierw Rzymu... - tutaj zaśmiał się zażenowany na wspomnienie zdarzeń sprzed niecałego miesiąca. - Ale na serio nie musiałeś mnie tutaj brać...  
- Jak to nie?! Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi , a przyjaciele są dla siebie mili i urządzają wspólne wypady, czyż nie mam racji?  
- No tak, ale... - było mu strasznie wstyd i nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Strasznie się cieszył, że może na własne oczy się przekonać o świetności Mirabilandii, jednak wciąż pozostawało w nim zażenowanie. - Głupio mi, że za wszystko płacisz...  
- Mi amigo, to nic takiego! Coś muszę robić z pieniędzmi, a uszczęśliwianie ludzi jest cudownym zajęciem! - Piero uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.  
Oboje ruszyli w stronę wejścia, będąc w mniej lub bardziej radosnym nastroju - naprawdę ciężko było stwierdzić, który z nich bardziej się cieszył na myśl o wspólnej zabawie. Antonio co prawda wciąż odczuwał dyskomfort obecnej sytuacji, jednak postanowił się w najbliższej przyszłości zrewanżować przyjacielowi. Tymczasem Piero uśmiechał się na sam pomysł tego, co może swoim kompanom pokazać i jak pięknie może im wszystkim minąć dzisiejszy dzień. Natomiast z tyłu wlókł się nachmurzony Lovino, nie omieszkując rzucać raz po raz jakichś wyszukanych przekleństw. Za każdym razem działo się dokładnie tak samo: Piero go gdzieś wyciąga, on mu spuszcza piękne manto, a potem robi za bagażowego przez prawie cały dzień. Powinien do tego przywyknąć, jednak zachowanie i sposób bycia Desimone wciąż go drażniły. Aż dziw, że jeszcze potrafi z nim wytrzymać. "Jeszcze" jest tutaj bardzo dobrym określeniem.  
- Przysięgam na Boga, że pewnego dnia ten artysta od siedmiu boleści skończy wąchając kwiatki od spodu. Z chęcią mu je zasadzę na grobie... – mamrotał pod nosem.  
Podczas, gdy złotookiego nawiedzały myśli godne seryjnego mordercy, Antonio wraz z Pierem zachwycali się swoistym pięknem tego miejsca. W pewnym momencie stanęli jak wryci, przez co ten prawie na nich wpadł. Nie obyło się bez przeklęcia pod nosem, ale to tylko drobny szczegół.  
_Tak wiele różnorodnych atrakcji w jednym miejscu..._ - pomyślał Hiszpan, przyglądając się z wręcz zapartym tchem zaledwie skrawkowi Mirabilandii.  
Obowiązkiem porządnego wczasowicza i amatora kolejek jest zaliczenie ich wszystkich. No a przynajmniej tych, na które ma się prawnie wstęp. Przecież żaden normalny dorosły nie będzie chciał jeździć na kolejkach dla dzieci, a młodocianych nie wpuści się na atrakcje dostępne od 16 roku życia.

Podczas, gdy tak stali i oglądali poszczególne atrakcje, Piero zaczął gorączkowo szukać czegoś po kieszeniach spodni. Jak się po chwili okazało, jasnowłosy Włoch zdołał już obmyślić dla nich "trasę", którą pięknie rozpisał sobie na papierze... Lovino oraz Antonio wewnętrznie czuli, że będzie to dzień pełen wrażeń, a także, że nie obejdzie się bez tabletek na gardło...

Pogoda była idealna na taki wypad - słońce ogrzewało wszystko i wszystkich swymi promieniami, wiała lekka i zarazem orzeźwiająca bryza, a po niebie sunęły leniwie białe obłoczki. Cała sceneria wyglądała tak, jakby ktoś ją wyjął z filmu obyczajowego klasy B - względny spokój i cisza oraz miejsce, gdzie można spokojnie zaznać odpoczynku. W dodatku takiego w pełni zasłużonego. Tak - dobrze myślicie, nadeszła pora zwana potocznie sjestą. Z tego też powodu, cała trójka byczyła się obecnie w tzw. "Mirabilandia Beach" - czyli na plaży pełnej basenów i zjeżdżalni. Piero pięknie wymęczył swoich kompanów. Na samym początku zabrał ich do sekcji zwanej "Adventureland". Przeżyli tam multum - mniej lub bardziej ciekawych - "przygód", bo jak widać, nazwa mówi sama za siebie. Później szły po kolei: "La citta di Sian Ka'an" (atrakcje związane z cywilizacją Majów; Lovino o mało na zawał nie zszedł, kiedy zabrano go na jedną z tamtejszych karuzel), "La vecchia Europa" (tutaj chyba najmniej kolejek zaliczyli, co nie zmieniało faktu, iż Antonio czuł się urzeczony widokiem z diabelskiego koła), a na koniec zjeździli dosłownie wszystkie atrakcje znajdujące się w części "Motorworld". Woda i pot lały się z nich ciurkiem, a gardła bolały ich niemiłosiernie. Największe wrażenie wywarła na nich jednak kolejka górska "iSpeed". Myśleli, że stracili zdolność mówienia, jednak okazało się to tylko chwilową przerwą w działaniu zmordowanej krtani. Nie byli co prawda po tych wszystkich atrakcjach aż tak bardzo zmęczeni, jednak Desimone przewidział dwie rundki... Tak więc skończyło się na tym, że pomysłodawca całego tego przedsięwzięcia obecnie moczył się w chłodnej wodzie jednego z basenów, a Lovino wraz z Antoniem odpoczywali na leżakach. Dopiero teraz czuli, że są kompletnie wyczerpani, co nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że odczuwali również radość. Dodatkowo, morska bryza działała jak balsam na ich zgrzane i zmęczone ciała - żyć nie umierać, jak to mówią.  
- Nigdy więcej nie wsiądę do kolejki górskiej. Nigdy. - odparł Lovino, wykrzywiając twarz w akcie dezaprobaty. Na samą myśl o tych wszystkich ostrych zakrętach i pętlach brało go na wymioty.  
- Nie przesadzaj! Było całkiem zabawnie, przyznaj to! - odpowiedział mu zielonooki przewracając się jednocześnie na lewy bok, ażeby móc nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z rozmówcą.  
- No dobra, nie mogę narzekać. - Wyznał złotooki, poprawiając niesforne kosmyki włosów, które to teraz wpadały mu do prawego oka. - Ale i tak do niej ponownie nie wsiądę. Mój żołądek tego nie przeżyje... Podobnie ma się sprawa z innymi tego typu atrakcjami... To nie na moje siły. - Wodał po krótkiej chwili namysłu.  
I faktycznie ilość wypróbowanych kolejek zdawała się być wprost proporcjonalna do słabnięcia Lovino. Na całe szczęście leżeli teraz w cieniu ogromnego parasola plażowego. Nie bardzo mieli ochotę dołączyć do Piera, zważywszy na fakt, że temu w głowie była tylko dzika zabawa w podtapianie, a nie spokojny relaks... Zdecydowanie bardziej odpowiadało im wylegiwanie się na lądzie.  
Cała ta sytuacja miała wiele pozytywów, zwłaszcza dla Carriedo. Był to bowiem chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy mógł spędzić ze współlokatorem tak dużo czasu. I co lepsze, przez cały dzisiejszy dzień rozmawiali bez żadnych kłótni czy pomniejszych sprzeczek. Odkąd tylko stał się przyjacielem Piera i poniekąd też Lovino, zawsze zdarzały się między nimi jakieś zatargi - głównie była to wina Antonia i jego niezdarności, która to miała czelność objawiać się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Prawie codziennie jego uszy były narażone na podniesiony ton głosu, a w niektórych przypadkach również i ciało znajdowało się w niebezpieczeństwie. Pięści Lovino nie znały bowiem litości. Tymczasem dzisiaj bawili się jak dobrzy przyjaciele. Brunet w głębi samego siebie czuł, że ten dzień zapadnie mu na długo w pamięci.  
- Coś się stało? - spytał, spoglądając na Hiszpana z zaciekawieniem, ale też i zdumieniem w oczach. Dlaczego właśnie tak? Ponieważ był on cały czas w niego wpatrzony. Spoglądał na niego wręcz maślanym wzrokiem...  
- Nic mi nie jest! - natychmiast zwrócił wzrok gdzieś na bok, pesząc się z lekka. Znowu nad tym nie zapanował... Skarcił się pośpiesznie za to w duchu. - Po prostu tak się zastanawiałem...  
- Tak?  
- Nooo... Emmm... - zmusił wszystkie swoje szare komórki do intensywnej pracy, ażeby wymyślić dobry powód do swoich rozkmin, gdy nagle... nadeszło objawienie. Gdyby nad jego głową zawiesić żaróweczkę, zajarzyłaby się zapewne jasnym światłem geniuszu. - Od dłuższego czasu chciałem cię zapytać o taką jedną rzecz.  
- To znaczy? - zdziwienie właściciela niesfornego pasma włosów, które to układało się w charakterystyczny loczek, wciąż i wciąż rosło. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, o co może chodzić koledze.  
- No bo... Zauważyłem w salonie takie jedno zdjęcie... Nie to, że jest jakieś dziwne czy coś, tylko po prostu... Zaintrygowało mnie.  
- Zdjęcie? - tutaj brwi podjechały mu troszeczkę do góry, co dało efekt kompletnego zdumienia. - A które konkretnie? Bo mam ich kilka.  
- To takie, no, na regale!  
- Tam mam poustawiane chyba ze trzy fotografie...  
- Eh... Po prostu ci je pokażę jak wrócimy do domu, dobra? - nie chciało mu się opisywać tego zdjęcia, wolał je wskazać po powrocie. Poza tym, z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej senny, a w ciągu tej krótkiej rozmowy ziewnęło mu się już kilka razy.  
- No, jak tam chcesz. - Lovino nie wiedział za bardzo, co sobie ma myśleć o takim zachowaniu współlokatora. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że posłał mu jeden z tych rzadkich uśmiechów - szczery, aczkolwiek delikatny uśmieszek wyrażający jedynie pozytywne emocje.  
Z bliżej nieznanych Hiszpanowi przyczyn, jego serce zaczęło walić "troszkę" mocniej. Miał też nijakie wrażenie, że na jego policzkach pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce, aczkolwiek miał pewnego rodzaju szczęście, bo oto w chwili, gdy złotooki zwracał już ku niemu ponownie swój wzrok, przed nimi dosłownie znikąd zmaterializował się Piero. Antonio odnosił czasami wrażenie, że ten jasnowłosy Włoch robi za jego anioła stróża.  
- I jak wam się tutaj podoba? - zagadnął wesoło, sięgając po ręcznik wystający z czarnej torby, która to leżała przy leżaku Lovino.  
- Jest świetnie! - odpowiedział pospiesznie Antonio, chcąc pozbyć się dziwnych odczuć sprzed chwili oraz zainteresować myśli czymś innym niż leżący obok współlokator.  
- Cieszę się, że ci się tu podoba! Lovi, a ty co sądzisz o wspaniałej Mirabilandii? - niebieskie tęczówki lustrowały postać chłopaka, który jakoś sobie z tego nic nie robił. A przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie.  
- Jest całkiem spoko. - Odparł niby od niechcenia, aczkolwiek dało się w jego głosie słyszeć nutkę wesołości i rozbawienia.  
- W takim razie mogę z całą dozą pewności stwierdzić, iż wypad nam się udał! - podsumował zwięźle Desimone, siadając na wolnym leżaku. Nagle jakby sobie coś przypomniał i zaczął grzebać w torbie. Po chwili wyciągnął z niej małe opakowanie pełne... pomidorów koktajlowych. - To dla ciebie, tak na odkupienie moich win.  
Lovino bez słowa zabrał od niego prezent przeprosinowy, po czym zaczął wcinać zawartość opakowania. Gołym okiem było widać, że ten prezent jest mu na rękę i że idealnie spełnił swoje zadanie. Przy okazji poczęstował też Antonia, któremu wyrwało się kilka dni temu, iż jest miłośnikiem tych czerwonych owoców.  
- To... Co teraz robimy? - zagadnął zaciekawiony Carriedo, starając się skupić wzrok na niebieskookim przyjacielu, a nie na loczku, którym zabawiał się teraz chłodny wietrzyk, choć był to widok iście fascynujący. Przy okazji zapychał sobie usta kolejnymi pomidorkami, co skutecznie pomagało mu nie skupiać się na Lovim.  
- Sądzę, że posiedzimy tu jeszcze chwilę, a potem pozostaje nam się zbierać w drogę powrotną. - Jasnowłosy westchnął przeciągle, po czym wygodnie się rozłożył na leżaku i już wkrótce smacznie sobie na nim chrapał.  
W jego ślady poszli wkrótce zarówno Lovino, jak i Antonio. Ich sen był twardy i mocny, jednak zdołali się na całe szczęście dobudzić na czas, to jest przed zamknięciem obiektu. Najtrudniejszą rzeczą - poza drogą powrotną, która to była istną katorgą zważywszy, że trafili na dość długi korek, a Lovino znowu zaczął użerać się z Desimone - okazało się zebranie w sobie sił do zejścia z wygodnych leżaków. Spędzili na nich ładne dwie godziny i dość ciężko było im się z nimi rozstać. Poza tym, wciąż czuli się senni... Budzenie ludzi, podczas gdy ci są w fazie REM, jest bardzo złym uczynkiem. I takowy właśnie uczynek popełniła dwójka małych dzieci, która bawiła się nieopodal. Choć w sumie powinni im być wdzięczni za pobudkę, to i tak czuli do tych maluchów żal za przerwanie sjesty.

* * *

- Czy tylko mi się zdaje, czy jazda samochodem była bardziej męcząca niż pobyt w Mirabilandii? - powiedział bez entuzjazmu i sił Carriedo, przekraczając próg mieszkania. Bez zbędnych przystanków udał się do salonu, gdzie padł bez życia na kanapę. Chyba nigdy nie czuł się tak zmęczony.  
- Całkiem możliwe, że masz rację... Też jestem padnięty. - Odparł Lovino, przeciągając się i kierując w stronę kuchni. - Chcesz coś do picia?  
- Kawę, jeśli łaskaw. - Odpowiedział mu cicho, jednak jego prośba została usłyszana.  
Po kilku minutach obaj siedzieli na kanapie popijając kawę tudzież herbatę. Gorące napoje dodały im sił, dzięki czemu byli w stanie prowadzić jeszcze przez jakiś czas krótką konwersację. W pewnym momencie Antonio doznał olśnienia. Znowu.  
- Zdjęcie!  
- Co? A, tak... Mówiłeś wcześniej coś o jakimś zdjęciu... Pokaż mi, które to cię tak "zaintrygowało". - Ostatnie słowo specjalnie zaakcentował.  
Carriedo wstał z kanapy i podszedł do regału, skąd wziął średniej wielkości fotografię oprawioną w najzwyklejszą, brązowo-złotą ramkę. Podał ją Włochowi, który przybrał dziwny wyraz twarzy. Z jednej strony malowało się na niej zdumienie, a z drugiej... gorycz?  
- To o to zdjęcie ci chodziło? - jego głos się zmienił; brzmiał teraz nieco chłodniej niż przedtem.  
- No tak. Chciałbym wiedzieć, kto jest na tym zdjęciu. O ile to nie jest problem rzecz jasna... - Hiszpan poczuł się naraz jakoś tak... nieswojo.  
- To ja, mój dziadek i... mój brat. - Gdy wymieniał kolejne osoby, wskazywał je również na zdjęciu. Przy bracie jakaś nieprzyjemna nutka wkradła się w jego ton, a palec jakby się zawahał...  
- Brat? To ty masz brata? - odparł zdziwiony Carriedo. - Nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś miał rodzeństwo...  
- Bo o nim nie mówię i już. - Uciął krótko Lovino, lecz Hiszpan się nie poddawał.  
- Ale czemu? Przecież rodzeństwo to świetna sprawa! Sam ma dość liczną rodzinę, więc wiem co mówię! - i w tej właśnie chwili Antonio nakręcił się na dobre. Rodzina, ogrodnictwo - na te dwa tematy mógłby rozmawiać bez końca. - Bracia są świetni! Pomagają kiedy jest taka potrzeba, wspierają cię, chcą twojego dobra... No, przeważnie. Ale wiesz o co mi chodzi! Poza tym… - tutaj spojrzał na zdjęcie - … twój brat wygląda na tym zdjęciu uroczo. Kochany był jako dziecko. Taka pucołowata słodycz! Za to ty, bez obrazy oczywiście, masz tutaj taki jakiś dziwny wyraz twarzy i wyglądasz na nachmurzonego... Nie to, co twój dziadek! On tutaj wygląda jak uosobienie radości! Chyba twój brat się w niego wdał... - mógłby tak jeszcze nawijać przez dobre kilkanaście godzin, jeśli nie dłużej, jednak...

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Lovino i od razu brakowało języka w ustach. Nawet sam Lucyfer by się go teraz przestraszył... Powiedzieć, że emanowała od niego złość, to mało. On BYŁ teraz UOSOBIENIEM gniewu i morderczych zapędów.  
- Antonio... - powiedział wręcz demonicznym głosem, łypiąc na niego złowieszczo.  
- E, to ja ten... Będę dziś spał u Piera! - zielonooki migiem się ewakuował z niebezpiecznej strefy jaką teraz było mieszkanie Włocha. Był zbyt przerażony, żeby się zastanawiać nad powodem złości kolegi. Nie chciał spać na schodach, dlatego zdecydował się zrobić dokładnie to, co powiedział współlokatorowi. Miał szczęście - Desimone nie zdążył się położyć do łóżka. Wyglądał na zdumionego, widząc Antonia pod swoimi drzwiami w stanie szoku, jednak o nic nie pytał. Jak na dobrego przyjaciela przystało, przygarnął go pod swój dach. Ten pomysł co prawda nie spodobał się Figaro, lecz Carriedo na to nie zważał. Jak tylko przekroczył próg salonu, walnął się na kanapę i zasnął kamiennym snem. Był zbyt zmęczony i zbyt zszokowany, by pomyśleć o czymś innym niż sen.


	8. VIII

Spoglądając ponad ogromne jezioro można było dostrzec błyski zachodzącego słońca. Niebo mieniło się przy tym barwami głębokiej czerwieni, pomarańczu, żółci, delikatnego różu, błękitu, granatu, a nawet purpury. Na dodatek nie skalała go żadna chmura czy nawet obłoczek; w oddali połyskiwały już nawet pojedyncze gwiazdki. Ciepły wietrzyk powodował niewielki ruch wody na powierzchni zbiornika, a okolica sprawiała wrażenie odludnej - dookoła jeziora rozciągał się gęsty las i nic poza nim.

Antonio widział to wszystko z niewielkiego wzniesieniu nieopodal brzegu, na którym to spokojnie sobie teraz siedział. Jego oczy dostrzegły w oddali kwitnące kwiaty, a wysoko na niebie - zarys sierpa księżyca, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej wyrazisty.  
_Sceneria rodem z jakiejś bajki... Szkoda, że jestem tu całkiem sam._  
Westchnął przeciągle na tą myśl, wodząc leniwie wzrokiem bo niemalże czarnej tafli wody. Pomimo tego, że świat naokoło niego był tak piękny, nie potrafił się nim w pełni cieszyć. Brakowało mu czegoś. A może raczej kogoś? Tak, to chyba to. Jego serce tęskniło za kimś i właśnie z tego powodu był tak obojętny na otaczającą go magię.  
Ale wtem coś poruszyło się po jego lewej stronie. Zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu, po czym obrócił głowę w bok. Jego oczom ukazał się... Lovino. Siedział tuż obok niego ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach, a jego złote tęczówki z intensywnością wpatrywały się w Hiszpana.

Jego serce zaczęło bić zdecydowanie za szybko. Podczas, gdy wietrzyk zabawiał się loczkiem Włocha, Antonio starał się nad sobą zapanować - niestety nie szło mu to zbyt dobrze. A może i stety? Przecież są tu sami...  
_Lovino najwyraźniej jest z tego powodu szczęśliwy, a ja... ja również jestem. Tak trochę... No więc... Więc po co panować nad sobą? Taka okazja może już nie mieć więcej miejsca..._  
Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę, po czym objął Lovino ramieniem - ten nie zaprotestował, tylko jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął i przysunął trochę bliżej. Carriedo mógłby dać głowę, że gdzieś w oddali, dokładnie w tej chwili, ktoś wygrywał na skrzypcach przepiękną melodię. Była cicha i spokojna, lecz niosła ze sobą coś oderwanego od rzeczywistości. Coś co sprawiło, że Antonio pochylił się nad Włochem. Nie widział już wielkiego jeziora, zachodzącego słońca, ani też pobliskich lasów. Jego oczy skupione były teraz tylko i wyłącznie na właścicielu złotych tęczówek, które to z każdą chwilą przybliżały się coraz bardziej i bardziej. Po chwili zetknęli się czołami, potem nosami, a na końcu...  
JEBUT!  
Twarz Hiszpana miała właśnie spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z zagraconą podłogą. Poskutkowało to jedynie nagłą pobudką i bólem nosa.  
- O, już się obudziłeś! - zaćwierkał dobrze mu znany głos. Chłopak dźwignął głowę z podłogi i usiadł na kanapie, gdzie już zdążył się rozgościć wielkopański Figaro. Chłopak miał nijakie wrażenie, że to właśnie kot go zepchnął, choć nie było na to żadnych dowodów. - Widzę, że miałeś bardzo przyjemny sen, mi amigo.  
- Hę? - odparł wciąż ospały Antonio. Jego funkcje myślowe, po tak nagłej pobudce, nie były do końca sprawne.  
- Cóż... Na twoim miejscu spojrzałbym w dół. - Brunet poszedł za tą radą, a po chwili konsternacji... Powiedzieć, że zrobił się czerwony, to mało. – Ha ha ha, ależ nie ma się czego wstydzić! Każdemu od czasu do czasu coś staje!  
- Proszę cię... Nie mówmy o tym... - wymamrotał brunet, będąc całkiem zażenowanym obecną sytuacją. Jak mogło do tego dojść!? Przecież to był normalny sen... No, prawie. Lovino tam był i emanowała od niego taka rozbrajająca aura...  
- Jak chcesz. - Uśmiechnął się do niego po przyjacielsku, ale on nie był na razie w stanie tego odwzajemnić. Po prostu siedział cicho czekając, aż to i owo się uspokoi... - Chciałbyś się czegoś napić? A może małe śniadanie?  
- Poproszę herbatę. - Odparł cicho, a Włoch udał się w stronę kuchni, sprawnie przy tym wymijając graty na podłodze. Tymczasem Figaro postanowił sobie najwyraźniej uciąć poranną drzemkę, bo dało się słyszeć jego miarowe pomrukiwanie.

Nie minęło pięć minut, jak Desimone powrócił na swój fotel, niosąc przy tym dwa kubki. Antonio miał nadzieję, że herbata go uspokoi, a wszystko wróci na swoje miejsce. Jednak nie zdążył upić nawet trzech łyków, gdy jego przyjaciel postanowił ponownie nawiązać rozmowę:  
- Tak w ogóle... To przepraszam za Figaro. Ten skurczybyk się wgramolił między twoją głowę, a oparcie kanapy. Dalej się zastanawiam, skąd on miał tyle siły... - czyli jednak jego przypuszczenia były trafne.  
- Nie przepraszaj. To nie twoja wina, że ten kot ma takie, a nie inne zachcianki... Jak na przykład zwalanie ludzi na podłogę. - Uśmiechnął się lekko do niego, a potem obaj wybuchli śmiechem. Od razu zrobiło się brunetowi jakoś tak lżej na żołądku.  
- No fakt. A tak w ogóle... To dlaczego przyszedłeś spać do mnie?  
- Wiesz... - tutaj uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Antonia. - Rozzłościłem Lovino i wolałem nie przebywać z nim wczoraj tak sam na sam. To by się mogło skończyć co najmniej tragicznie...  
- Rozumiem... - Piero pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu, a jego twarz przybrała na moment nieodgadniony wyraz. - To wszystko wyjaśnia! Nawet to, dlaczego to właśnie on ci się dzisiaj śnił!  
- EH?! Co?! Skąd wiesz, że to Lovino mi się śnił?! - zielonookiego przeszył dreszcz strachu. Czyżby Piero potrafił czytać w myślach?!  
- A, czyli jednak zgadłem! - na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, gdy tymczasem Antonio miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Że też dał się tak łatwo wkręcić... - Oj, ale nie ma co się smucić, mi amigo!  
- Ja się nie smucę, tylko jest mi wstyd...  
- Wstyd? A niby czemu? To, że kogoś się lubi, nie jest powodem do wstydu.  
- Tak, tylko że... - słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło, dlatego po prostu umilkł.  
- Że co? Że tą osobą jest mój najlepszy przyjaciel? Że to osoba tej samej płci co ty? - Hiszpana nie było stać na konkretną odpowiedź, dlatego pokiwał jedynie głową. - Ech, naprawdę... Myślisz, że to coś złego? Ja osobiście się cieszę, że Lovino jest przez kogoś kochany. A jeszcze bardziej się cieszę, że to właśnie ty jesteś tym kimś.  
- Hę? - wydukał zdziwiony Carriedo. Piero się cieszył z tego wszystkiego? O co tutaj chodziło?  
- Właśnie tak. Bo widzisz... Lovi to samotnik, który nieświadomie poszukuje towarzystwa. Wciąż się od innych izoluje, jednak odczuwa radość, kiedy może wyjść gdzieś w towarzystwie. Oczywiście się nigdy do tego nie przyzna. - Tutaj uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Prawdę mówiąc, byłem nieco zaskoczony, kiedy się dowiedziałem, że coś do niego czujesz. Ale z drugiej strony... Ucieszyłem się z tego powodu. Widziałem, że dobrze się wam razem mieszka, więc stwierdziłem... Że w sumie dobrze się stało, że to właśnie ty się w nim zakochałeś.  
- Ja... dalej tego nie rozumiem. - Antonio westchnął, po czym spojrzał na uśmiechniętą twarz przyjaciela. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego się z tego cieszysz. Poza tym... od kiedy o tym wiesz? - to pytanie ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło, choć nie był do końca pewien czemu.  
- Jestem całkiem spostrzegawczy. Widziałem, jak na niego patrzyłeś, jak się wobec niego zachowywałeś... Rzuciło mi się to w oczy zwłaszcza na wczorajszej wycieczce.  
- A-Ach tak... - chłopak podrapał się w tył głowy zakłopotany, podczas gdy Włoch spokojnie zabrał się za picie ze swojego kubka. - Ale dalej nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo się z tego cieszysz.  
- To banalnie proste, mi amigo! Odkąd tylko zaprzyjaźniłem się z Lovino chciałem, żeby znalazł sobie też jeszcze jednego przyjaciela. Ja mam masę przyjaciół i znajomych, ale on ma wyłącznie mnie. Kiedy tylko się zjawiłeś, wiedziałem, że się dogadacie. A fakt, że darzysz go uczuciem, utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że nie zostawisz go w potrzebie. Bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, że Lovi potrafi być niekiedy bardziej wymagający, niż malutkie dziecko! - Jego niebieskie oczy utkwione były teraz w Antoniu, który uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na te słowa. Przynajmniej po części zrozumiał radość przyjaciela.  
Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że dziwnie się czuł ze świadomością, że kocha swojego współlokatora. Kochać kogoś... To stwierdzenie nie było mu obce - przecież tak często się je słyszało w radiu czy telewizji, a także czytało w gazetach i książkach. A jednak, kiedy przyszło mu odczuć miłość na własnej skórze, czuł się rozdarty i niepewny. Można się pokusić nawet o stwierdzenie, że w jego wnętrzu toczyła się bitwa pomiędzy dwiema stronami. Jedną z nich były emocje, a drugą - zdrowy rozsądek. Walka była wyrównana. Uczucia zabiegały o akceptację właściciela i otoczenia. Rozsądek z kolei dbał o to, aby emocje pozostały w twardych ryzach - pilnował ich tak, jak strażnik więzienny swych więźniów.

No właśnie... Ciało Carriedo było więzieniem jego uczuć, jego miłości.  
_Ale czy nie powinno być na odwrót? Czy miłość nie powinna sprawiać, że człowiek staje się wolnym?_  
- Haaaaa-loooo! Zie-mia do An-to-niaaaaa! - głos Desimone wyrwał go z zadumy.  
- Co? Wybacz, zamyśliłem się.  
- No właśnie widzę. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że powinieneś coś zjeść, bo jeszcze mi tu padniesz do obiadu.  
- Aa... W sumie, z chęcią coś zjem. Ale nie musisz się kłopotać, sam sobie coś zrobię.  
- Jak tam chcesz. - Włoch po tych słowach pogrążył się w jakiejś zadumie, a Figaro się obudził i - ku niezadowoleniu bruneta - obrał sobie jego nogi jako drapak. Chwilę trwało pozbycie się natrętnego kocura, a kilka kolejnych kilka minut zeszło na wygramolenie się z zaśmieconego do granic możliwości salonu.

- Tak w ogóle... - zaczął rozmowę Antonio, kiedy to już skończył jeść i "się odświeżył" (a co trwało dosyć długo). - Wspominałeś coś wcześniej, że Lovino się izoluje od ludzi... Dlaczego to robi? - zaciekawił go ten temat, dlatego postanowił drążyć go dalej. Chyba mógł, prawda?  
- Cóż... Podejrzewam, że to wszystko ma swój początek w czasach, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem. - Odpowiedział Piero, siadając wygodnie na kanapie obok Antonia. Obaj mieli przed sobą na stoliku nowe porcje herbaty.  
- Chodzi ci o jego dzieciństwo? Czemu tak myślisz?  
- Wiesz... Może ci po prostu trochę opowiem o jego przeszłości. Myślę, że wtedy pojmiesz mój tok rozumowania i dlaczego wysnuwam takie, a nie inne wnioski.  
- No dobra... Rób, jak uważasz. - Wątpił, czy jasnowłosy przyjaciel dobrze robi, ale było za późno, by go odwieść od tego pomysłu.  
- Więc słuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, mi Amigo. Lovino miał dość... nieciekawe dzieciństwo. Z tego co mi wiadomo to stracił rodziców, gdy miał może jakiś rok. Nie pamięta ich, ani niczego, co było z nimi związane. Po ich śmierci zaopiekował się nim dziadek. No, nim i jego bratem bliźniakiem. Podobno był z niego równy gość - miły, opiekuńczy, zabawny, wesoły, ale też stanowczy i silny. Poza tym, bardzo lubił sztukę. Dlatego swój wolny czas poświęcał na rozwijanie w bliźniakach zdolności artystycznych, bo okazało się, że obaj takowe posiadają. Ale cóż... Dziadek miał to do siebie, że nieświadomie faworyzował młodszego brata Lovino - Feliciano. Spędzał z nim więcej czasu i na okrągło chwalił jego dzieła. W Lovim wyrobiło się przez to poczucie niższości, choć jest ono nieuzasadnione. Miałem okazję spotkać jego brata, który z chęcią pokazał mi, co potrafi i wierz mi - Lovino radzi sobie nie gorzej od niego. Ba, w niektórych przypadkach idzie mu nawet lepiej! - Desimone byłby się pewnie rozkręcił na dobre, ale chyba uświadomił sobie, że rozmowa pobiegła w trochę innym kierunku, niż powinna. - Wracając do poprzedniego tematu... Lovino wyrobił w sobie przekonanie, że jest 'tym gorszym'. Dodajmy do tego jego wybuchowy charakter, a otrzymamy w efekcie człowieka, który izoluje się od ludzi, bo nie chce być do nikogo porównywany. Zwłaszcza do Feliciano. On tego nienawidzi. I rozumiem go. Na jego miejscu też bym się wkurzył, gdyby ktoś mnie przyrównał do mojego rodzeństwa. Zwłaszcza młodszego. Ale on jest skrajnym przypadkiem i izolacja mu nie służy. On wręcz... Sam nie wiem... Tak sobie myślę, że on boi się kontaktu z ludźmi w obawie, że zaczną wytykać mu niedoskonałości. - Tutaj wziął łyk herbaty. - Tak to według mnie wygląda, ale jestem tylko człowiekiem i mogę się mylić.  
- Ach... Teraz już rozumiem, czemu się tak na mnie wczoraj zdenerwował...  
- To znaczy?  
- Spytałem go o jedną taką fotografię. Nie do końca świadomie zacząłem się rozwodzić nad urokiem jego brata na tym zdjęciu, a on z miejsca się wnerwił... Zacząłem się wtedy obawiać o swoje życie, więc przyszedłem to ciebie. - Carriedo uśmiechnął się z zażenowania, które wynikało z całej tej sytuacji, przy okazji upijając trochę herbaty.  
- Ach, mi amigo... Dobrze postąpiłeś. Kiedyś popełniłem ten sam błąd co ty i uwierz - miałem wrażenie, że nawet egzorcysta by mi w tamtej chwili nie pomógł. - Włoch zaśmiał się, ale było w tym śmiechu kilka gorzkich nut. - Pamiętam do teraz, jak mi wtedy krew z nosa leciała... Wątpiłem w to, że da się ten krwotok zatamować. Ale na szczęście wszystko się jakoś ułożyło!  
- To dobrze. - Odparł Hiszpan, ale tak jakoś... bez przekonania. Znowu miał ochotę pogrążyć się w zadumie, odciąć się od świata zewnętrznego, ale nie dano mu takiej szansy.  
Okazało się bowiem, że Figaro bardzo polubił jego nogi i chyba ochrzcił je jako "nowy drapak". Brunet przez co najmniej pół godziny próbował się opędzić od kocura, ale nadaremnie - ten za każdym razem powracał i bezlitośnie wbijał pazury w jego nogi. A kiedy już łaskawie skończył je kaleczyć, nastała pora sjesty. Żaden szanujący się mieszkaniec basenu Morza Śródziemnego nie przegapi tej części dnia. Z tego też powodu niebieskooki artysta udał się do swojej sypialni, a Carriedo rozłożył się wygodnie na kanapie, gdzie pokrótce zasnął (ku niezadowoleniu kota, bowiem musiał się on zadowolić wówczas oparciem fotela). Jego myśli powędrowały ponownie nad owe magiczne jezioro, ale tym razem nie było w pobliżu złotookiego Włocha. Zamiast niego, Antonio widział stada skrzypiec sunące spokojnie po wielobarwnym niebie, w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

* * *

- O, już wróciłeś? - odparł beznamiętnym głosem Lovino, nie patrząc na niego. Miał na nosie okulary, co - trzeba przyznać - dodawało mu uroku. Chłopak o mało się nie rozpłynął na ten widok, ale udało mu się nad sobą zapanować. O dziwo.  
- Tak. - Wymamrotał, wciąż stojąc w przejściu między korytarzem, a salonem. - Widzę, że jesteś zajęty, dlatego pójdę do kuchni i poczekam, aż skończysz... - tak naprawdę nie o to chodziło. Chciał po prostu pobyć jakiś czas sam i poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Nie mógł siedzieć cały Boży dzień u Desimone, dlatego zaraz po przebudzeniu pożegnał przyjaciela. Później włóczył się po Rzymie, co nie sprawiało mu już tak wielkiej radości jak za pierwszym czy też drugim razem. Z chęcią zająłby się pracą, jednak była niedziela - kwiaciarnię wtedy zamykano. Zastanawiał się też nad zatelefonowaniem do siostry, jednak ostatecznie tego nie zrobił - wolał nie wspominać o porannej rozmowie z jasnowłosym przyjacielem... A gdy już wracał i stanął u drzwi kamienicy, dobiegła go zaczarowana melodia skrzypiec. Z nieukrywaną radością dał się jej porwać; niemal utonął w wirze magicznych dźwięków, był to bowiem bardzo przyjemny sposób na ucieczkę od problemów wszelkiego rodzaju. Ale niestety Grajek skończył swój koncert zdecydowanie za wcześnie (jak zawsze z resztą), co poskutkowało jedynie powrotem do nieciekawej rzeczywistości.  
- Zaczekaj. - Włoch teatralnie zamknął czytaną wcześniej książkę, po czym spojrzał na Carriedo. - Chciałem cię... przeprosić.  
- Hę? - wydukał zdziwiony brunet.  
- Żadne "hę", idioto! - prychnął ze złością tak, że aż mu prawie okulary spadły. - Chciałem cię przeprosić za swój wczorajszy wybuch, przez który ewakuowałeś się do tego malarza od siedmiu boleści.  
- A-Aaa... Nie musisz przepraszać. To głównie moja wina, bo niepotrzebnie poruszałem temat twojego brata i w ogóle... - Hiszpan podrapał się już chyba odruchowo w tył głowy, a na jego twarzy wykwitł promienny uśmiech. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Lovino zechce go przeprosić... To była miła niespodzianka.  
- Nie będę oponował. - Zielonookiemu mina troszkę zrzedła, ale za to kącik ust Włocha lekko drgnął ku górze. - Ale skoro już o moim bracie mowa... - widać było, że nie pała entuzjazmem na myśl o tym, co chce powiedzieć.  
- Tak? - odparł z nieukrywaną ciekawością Antonio.  
- Właśnie dzwonił. Powiedział, że wpadnie tu jutro w odwiedziny.


	9. IX

W pierwszej chwili Antonio pomyślał, że się przesłyszał. Jednak potem zarejestrował grymas niezadowolenia na twarzy Włocha, co nieco go otrzeźwiło.  
- Słucham? Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że... twój brat przyjeżdża?  
- Tak. - Odparł beznamiętnie złotooki zdejmując swoje okulary.  
- Ale myślałem, że go tak jakby nie lubisz…  
- Bo nie lubię.  
Hiszpan stał wciąż w przejściu, będąc wielce skołowanym. Te dwa fakty gryzły się ze sobą - Lovino, który nie cierpi swojego brata i nowiny od owego brata, że zjawi się z wizytą? Coś tutaj bardzo nie pasowało...  
- Żyjesz? - zapytał nieco zirytowany Włoch, pstrykając mu palcami tuż przed nosem. To przywróciło Antonia na ziemię, a przy okazji…

Przy okazji wywołało delikatne, niemalże niezauważalne, rumieńce na twarzy. Jego współlokator stojący w tak małej odległości od niego...  
_Nie tak blisko!_  
Chłopak odsunął się dość znacząco w tył i prawie zaliczył spotkanie z podłogą. Biedaczek potknął się o dywan w korytarzu...

Lovino tylko westchnął na to zrezygnowany, jakby chcąc przez to powiedzieć: "Z kim mi przyszło żyć, Panie Boże... Dlaczego z NIM?" Niemniej zielonooki się tym bynajmniej nie zraził, a tylko uśmiechnął szerzej.  
- Więc, skoro nie lubisz swojego brata, to dlaczego on tutaj przyjeżdża? - jak już podjęli rozmowę na ten temat, a Włoch nie wybuchał przy niej gniewem, należało ją kontynuować. Tak się przynajmniej Antosiowi wydawało.  
- Bo to cholerny dzieciuch i nie rozumie, że jest tutaj niemile widziany. - Odburknął gniewnie, lecz chłopak się bynajmniej nie zniechęcił.  
- Mógłbyś to rozwinąć? Proszę? - śliczne oczka i zniewalający uśmiech często robią swoje. Tym razem również podziałały!  
- Ech... Zachowuje się jak trzylatek z ADHD, a do jego łepetyny nie dociera to, że nie przepadam za jego wizytami. Niemniej jest na tyle cwany, że powiadamia mnie o swoim przybyciu w momencie, kiedy jest już w połowie drogi - wie, że wtedy nie mam innego wyjścia, jak go przyjąć w gościnę. Dlatego śmiem przypuszczać, że będzie tu jutro w godzinach porannych. A ja, niestety, mam jutro wolne... - Włoch wyglądał co najmniej źle. Emocje, które odmalowywały się na jego twarzy, można by opisać jako krzyżówkę gniewu i rozgoryczenia. Z tego też względu Antonio poklepał go pokrzepiająco po ramieniu, powtarzając w kółko, że będzie dobrze. Nie mógł się jakoś zdobyć na coś więcej...  
- Lovino, jak ci to pomoże, to też jutro wezmę wolne. Z chęcią poznam twojego brata i odciągnę go od ciebie, jeśli tak ciężko ci z nim przebywać... - to nie było takie znowu duże poświęcenie dla Hiszpana, ale ciiiiii.  
- Serio? Mógłbyś? - jego oczy w kolorze złota rozszerzyły się, a kąciki ust drgnęły ku górze. Tymczasem w piersi Antosia coś grzmotnęło porządnie o żebra. – Grazzie!  
- Em, to nic takiego, serio... - uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym w tempie ekspresowym przeniósł się do łazienki.  
Potrzebował chwili na to, żeby ogarnąć niekontrolowane reakcje swojego ciała na bliskość współlokatora.

Kiedy już opuścił okupowane dotąd pomieszczenie, zobaczył - a może raczej usłyszał - że Lovino już śpi. W związku z tym runął bez życia na kanapę, natychmiast zapadając w głęboki sen.

* * *

- FRAAAA-TEEEEL-LOOOOO! - głośny krzyk wdarł się do ospałej łepetyny Antonia, który to został brutalnie wybudzony jakieś pięć minut temu. Budzik został zastąpiony porządnym kopniakiem - ból większy, ale efekt ten sam... Niestety...  
- Nie drzyj się na pół klatki, tylko właź. - Jego uszy wyłapały teraz znajomy głos współlokatora, który nawiasem mówiąc ociekał niechęcią, a następnie zbliżające się kroki. W mgnieniu oka zmienił się z ospałego przymuła w rześkiego optymistę, jakim zazwyczaj był.  
- Ooooo, nie wiedziałem, że masz już gościa! - odparł zdziwiony brat Lovino, który wyglądał niemal jak jego lustrzane odbicie. Jedyną różnicą był odcień koloru włosów i... usposobienie. Bowiem owy bliźniak emanował wręcz optymizmem i radością.  
- Ta, to mój współlokator. Antonio, poznaj mojego brata Feliciano. - Hiszpan podszedł do niego i powitał się wesoło. Wyczuwał w nim pokrewną duszę.  
- Vee~ Fratello, od kiedy masz współlokatora?  
- Od niedawna. - Odburknął starszy z bliźniaków, kierując się do kuchni. - Pójdę zrobić nam kawy.  
- Dla mnie macchiato!  
- Cokolwiek sobie życzysz. - Nawet, jeśli Lovino zniknął za ścianą, nie trudno było sobie wyobrazić jaki jego twarz miała wyraz, gdyż jego głos przepełniała niechęć, która - o dziwo - spływała po Feliciano.  
_Chyba lata wspólnego życia robią swoje... A może to przez jego usposobienie i podejście do życia?_  
- A więc... - zaczął nieco niepewnie młodszy z braci, a Hiszpan spojrzał na niego. Praktycznie nic się nie zmienił z wyglądu przez te lata, a przynajmniej tak wnioskował po porównaniu sobie jego obecnego wizerunku ze starą fotografią. - Jak to się stało, że mieszkasz z moim bratem?  
- Cóż... To naprawdę długa historia, ale mówiąc krótko: pech mnie prześladował, ale potem los się do mnie uśmiechnął.  
- Hmm... Trochę mało.  
- Chcesz, żebym ci to opowiedział ze szczegółami?  
- Mam dużo czasu, a Lovi się chyba nie pogniewa, jeśli zabawię tu jakąś godzinkę dłużej. Więc jak?  
_Oj, chyba pogniewa..._  
- Z chęcią!  
I tak oto usiedli obok siebie na kanapie, na dobre pogrążając się w rozmowie. Jednak niedługo potem dołączył do nich Lovino, przez co konwersacja przestała być tak swobodną - jego wzrok wiercił w głowie Antonia dziury, kiedy wspominał o faktach nieco nieciekawych dla jego osoby.  
- Och, więc Piero zabrał was na wycieczkę do Mirabilandii? Jak miło! Byłem tam pół roku temu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i było naprawdę fajnie! - odparł Feli, jakieś pół godziny od przyniesienia im kawy, która to już nie dawała się raczej do spożycia… Ale kto by się tym przejmował?  
- Przyjaciółmi? To ilu was było? - zagadnął z czystej ciekawości Antonio, dopijając jeden z ostatnich łyków swojego chłodnego latte.  
- Byłem ja, Ludwig, Gilbert, Kiku i Elka! - po kolei wyliczał na palcach swoich towarzyszy, a zielonooki stwierdził, że brat Lovino jest bardzo towarzyską i lubianą osobą. - Świetnie się bawiliśmy! Co prawda Elka wciąż się biła z Gilbertem, a Ludwig co chwilę krzyczał na niego za "nieodpowiednie zachowanie", jak to ujął, jednak ja i Kiku miło spędzaliśmy ten czas na rozmowie, a potem korzystałem z chyba wszystkich atrakcji! Kiku nie lubi zjeżdżalni, dlatego czuło się trochę taką pustkę... Ale każdy potem stwierdził, że było genialnie! - otwartość, z jaką opowiadał o swoich przyjaciołach przypominała Antosiowi jego własną. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lovino nie toleruje swojego młodszego rodzeństwa, a jego już tak...  
- Miło słyszeć, że tak dobrze się bawiliście! W ogóle, imiona twoich przyjaciół są dość niecodzienne... Są z Włoszech, tak jak ty i Lovino?  
- Nie. Ludwig i Gilbert są z Niemiec, Kiku z Japonii, a Elka z Węgier! - odrzekł radośnie Feli, nie przejmując się zimną kawą w kubku.  
- Widzę, że dużo podróżujesz? - pół stwierdził, pół zapytał Hiszpan, ale odpowiedziało mu przeczące kręcenie głową.  
- Byłem raz na wakacjach w Austrii i tak się złożyło, że spotkałem tam za jednym razem Elkę, która odwiedzała przyjaciela i Ludwiga z Gilbertem, którzy zatrzymali się u kuzyna. Kiku poznałem później, na wyjeździe z Ludwigiem w góry.  
- Hmm... W takim razie masz szczęście do niecodziennych ludzi.  
- Mhm! - Feliciano przytaknął wesoło, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. - W ogóle... - tutaj zwrócił się do swojego brata. - Dlaczego nic się nie odzywasz, fratello?  
- Bo mi się tak podoba. - Odparł beznamiętnie Lovino, patrząc od niechcenia to na młodsze rodzeństwo, to na Antonia. Trzeba jeszcze nadmienić, że ten drugi czuł się przez to trochę nieswojo, dlatego postanowił szybko podjąć nowy wątek w rozmowie.  
- Em, Feli... A czym się tak właściwie zajmujesz?  
- Ach! - chłopak ponownie zwrócił swoją twarz w stronę Carriedo, co ten powitał z ulgą. - Podobnie jak Lovi, zająłem się gastronomią. Obecnie prowadzę własną pizzerię w Wenecji!  
- O, i jak ci idzie?  
- Raz lepiej, raz gorzej, ale zawsze mam jakichś klientów. Chociaż może raczej powinienem powiedzieć: klientki, ha ha! - tutaj zaśmiał się, a Hiszpan odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. Bracia, których przyszło mu poznać, byli dość przystojni i nie trudno było mu uwierzyć, że większą część klientów Feliciano stanowiła płeć piękna.  
Rozmawiali tak jeszcze długi czas, skacząc po tematach: raz omawiali pech Antonia i jego skutki, później rozprawiali o ideale piękna (oczywiście Tosiu się wykręcił, zamiast powiedzieć wprost: Lovino), a jeszcze potem mówili o ulubionym jedzeniu. Raz na jakiś czas starszy z bliźniaków wtrącał swoje trzy grosze, jednak przeważnie były to wymuszone, bardzo krótkie stwierdzenia. Gołym okiem można było dostrzec, że nie miał ochoty na rozmowy, tym bardziej ze swoim młodszym bratem. Czas jednak tak szybko im mijał, że z dziewiątej zrobiła się trzecia!  
- Kurcze, ale zgłodniałem! - stwierdził po pewnym czasie Feli, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na brata i Antonia.  
- Ja też... Lovino, będziemy coś gotować?  
- Jeśli tak bardzo głodujecie, mogę coś zrobić na szybko. - Napomknął dotąd milczący z braci, ale tak jakby od niechcenia.  
- Vee! Z chęcią popatrzę jak gotujesz! - Włoch aż emanował entuzjazmem na myśl, że dane mu będzie oglądać brata w kuchni. Takie zjawisko należało chyba bowiem do rzadkości.  
- A ja mogę ci pomóc. - Zasugerował nieco niepewnie Hiszpan, ale jego propozycja spotkała się z chłodną aprobatą.  
Jak na zawołanie, wszyscy troje wstali i udali się w stronę niewielkiej kuchni. Ustalono, że na obiad będzie spaghetti. Jest to danie łatwe do zrobienia, szybkie i przede wszystkim - smaczne. Lovino zajął się wyjmowaniem składników z półek i lodówki, a Antonio postawił za ten czas makaron. Wszystko działo się pod czujnym okiem Feliciano, który - poza obserwacją - gawędził sobie najlepsze z zielonookim. W pewnym momencie Feli udał się za potrzebą do łazienki, pozostawiając Hiszpana i swojego fratello samych.  
- Lovino... - zaczął cicho brunet, bowiem od pewnego czasu chciał o coś zapytać i teraz nadarzyła się ku temu okazja.  
- Tak? - odparł złotooki, nie podnosząc wzroku na rozmówcę.  
- Dlaczego jesteś tak nie miły dla swojego brata i nie chcesz z nim rozmawiać?  
- Nie muszę ci na to pytanie odpowiadać.  
Zapadła nieprzyjemna, kująca w uszy cisza, którą Hiszpan postanowił przerwać. Choć może nie powinien, chciał drążyć temat o relacjach między braćmi.  
- No proszę cię! Twój brat nie jest przecież taki zły! Dlaczego tak się do niego odnosisz? Przecież on nie chce dla ciebie źle...  
- Mógłbyś się przymknąć? - choć głos miał opanowany, wyczuwało się w nim ostrą nutkę. Włochowi nie podobał się temat rozmowy. Nawet bardzo.  
- Nie, nie mógłbym. Nie potrafię tego pojąć. W dzieciństwie mieliście zatargi, rozumiem. Ale dlaczego to trwa do teraz? - Tosiu zaczął w sobie odkrywać skrytego do tej pory samobójcę, który dzielnie hamował dopływ zdrowego rozsądku, a który to nakazywał taktyczny odwrót.  
Lovino nie odpowiedział. Antonio chciał już ponowić swoje pytanie, kiedy znad deski do krojenia odezwał się cichy głos, z jednej strony przesiąknięty złością, a z drugiej goryczą:  
- Po prostu ciężko mi się odnosić przyjaźnie do kogoś, kto przez całe życie bez wysiłku zjednywał sobie wielu różnych ludzi, w przeciwieństwie do mnie.  
_Lovino jest... zazdrosny? A, tak - Piero coś wspominał na ten temat..._  
Chłopak westchnął przeciągle. Uważał, że zachowanie Włocha jest co najmniej irracjonalne, ale zaczął też mu współczuć - Lovino na pewno chciał mieć wielu przyjaciół tak jak jego brat, ale jego charakter i styl bycia mu to praktycznie uniemożliwiały. Nie potrafił się otworzyć na ludzi tak, jak to czynił Feliciano.  
_To smutne._  
Wtedy coś go tknęło tam w środku. I chyba tknęło dość porządnie, bo zrobił coś, co zdecydowanie zakrawało na akt samobójczy. Wbrew wszystkiemu, co mu próbował powiedzieć rozum, on podszedł do Włocha od tyłu i... przytulił go.  
- Ale ty też w końcu masz przyjaciół, prawda? Masz Piero i mnie. - Mówił coraz ciszej, a Lovino, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Antonia, po prostu stał w miejscu bez ruchu. Ciężko było ocenić, czy jest to zachowanie pozytywne, czy negatywne, jednak serce Hiszpana cieszyło się z tego bezruchu - mogło się bowiem dłużej nacieszyć tą nieoczekiwaną bliskością. Chłopak chciał nawet już przymknąć oczy i cieszyć się tym wszystkim dalej, jednak głos Włocha wyrwał go z tego przyjemnego stanu:  
- Masz trzy sekundy zanim rzucę w ciebie nożem. Raz...  
_E? Co? Czy on powiedział..._  
- Dwa...  
_...NOŻEM!?_  
- Trzy! – Carriedo ledwo uniknął spotkania z ostrym narzędziem kuchennym, które to teraz pięknie sterczało z równoległej ściany. Samobójca w jego wnętrzu skrył się znowu pod zdrowym rozsądkiem, który nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru umrzeć przez coś takiego.  
- Vee~ Już jestem! O, dlaczego ktoś wbił w ścianę nóż?  
- Wypadek przy pracy. - Lovino po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się do brata, jednak Tosiu dostrzegał w tym uśmiechu mściwą satysfakcję, której obiektem był on. Niemniej Feliciano odebrał wyraz twarzy swojego brata za pomyślny omen. Jakże bardzo się mylił...

* * *

- Miło było cię poznać, Antonio!  
- Mnie ciebie również, Feli!  
Nastał wczesny wieczór i młodszy brat Lovino stwierdził, że czas na niego - do Wenecji bowiem troszkę się będzie tłukł, a nie chciał wrócić popołudniu, bo miał wtedy ważne spotkanie. Przytulił na pożegnanie swojego fratello i Antonia, co obaj skwitowali mniej lub bardziej wymuszonym uśmiechem. Lovino z nieukrywaną radością żegnał swojego brata, jednak dostał jakiś telefon z pracy, więc przy drzwiach stał teraz tylko Feli i brunet.  
- Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy, Felciano! Z chęcią poznałbym też twoich przyjaciół.  
- Czuję, że raczej byście się polubili. I, jeśli okoliczności pozwolą, wpadnij do mnie do Wenecji! Lovi na pewno da ci adres. Czuj się zaproszony!  
- To miłe, dzięki. Dam znać, jeślibym się wybierał. - Antonio jednak czuł, że ich następne spotkanie odbędzie się nie prędko. Wciąż nie miał pieniędzy, żeby wrócić do domu, a co dopiero, żeby pojechać na kolejną "wycieczkę do Włoch"...  
- O, zapomniałbym! - odparł nagle Feliciano, przechodząc przez próg.  
- Tak?  
- Dbaj o mojego brata. - Tutaj puścił do Antonia oczko, po czym zniknął w ciemnych czeluściach klatki schodowej. Hiszpan poczuł się z lekka skołowanym...  
_Czy on...? Nie, niemożliwe! A co, jeśli...? Widział sytuację w kuchni? A może widział więcej, niż myślę, że widział? Hmm..._  
Przez wydarzenie sprzed chwili zielonooki przeżywał coś na kształt wewnętrznego kryzysu, a myśli tego typu zadręczały go przez resztę wieczoru. Lovino jakoś niespecjalnie się przejął stanem współlokatora - po prostu to zignorował. Niemniej, siedział z nim do późnej nocy w salonie, czytając wczoraj zaczętą książkę. Carriedo miał głowę tak zajętą myśleniem o słowach Feliciano i wzrok tak skupiony na złotookim – choć oczywiście nie gapił się na niego cały czas, bo raz po raz zerkał za okno lub analizował kolory na dywanie - że prawie nie usłyszał cichych słów powiedzianych mimochodem:  
- Wybacz za ten nóż.


	10. X

W przeciwieństwie do dobrze znanego słonka i jego ciepłych promieni, oczy Antonia ujrzały szare niebo. Chłopak obudził się kilka minut temu, ale wciąż leżał na kanapie i rozważał pozostanie na niej przez resztę dnia. Pogoda za oknem nie zachęcała do wyściubiania nosa za drzwi - w każdej chwili mógł lunąć deszcz. I choć nie miał on nic przeciwko ciepłym kroplom na swoim ciele, to po prostu był w dniu dzisiejszym jakiś taki... niemrawy? To chyba trafne określenie. W głowie krążyły mu wspomnienia z minionego dnia, ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa i każda komórka podśpiewywała: _"Nieeeee chceeeee miiiiii sięęęęę niiiiiic!"_. Byłby pewnie sam zaczął tak śpiewać, albo przewróciłby się na drugi bok i spał dalej, ale uderzyła w niego pewna myśl.  
_Przecież muszę dziś iść do pracy... Ech, nie mogę się obijać! Będzie jeszcze na to czas, więc pora wstać..._  
Tak więc Antoś zmobilizował swoje mięśnie i siłą woli dźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej. Zerknąwszy na zegar stwierdził, iż ma jakąś godzinkę do wyjścia. Nie spieszył się więc ze śniadaniem, ubiorem i higieną osobistą, ale o mało co nie zaliczył spotkania z panelami, kiedy perfidna komoda ożyła i uderzyła go w mały palec, a potem dywan zaczął się ruszać. Na całe szczęście z tej opresji wyratował go fotel. Jedyny sprzymierzeniec w walce ze złośliwymi meblami!  
Hiszpan wypiwszy spokojnie herbatkę, wyszedł na klatkę schodową i zamknął za sobą drzwi, by sekundę później zjechać po nieco starej poręczy na sam dół. Było to troszkę ryzykowne, zwłaszcza w jego dzisiejszym stanie otępienia, jednak taka przejażdżka nieco go otrzeźwiła i dodała sił, aby kroczyć raźnie w stronę kwiaciarni. Wychodząc z kamienicy minął Figaro, który to musiał udać się na spacer. Kot ofuknął go na dzień dobry, a chłopak miał ochotę zrobić to samo, ale jego rozeźlone komórki jakoś niespecjalnie się do tego paliły. Trudno się mówi.  
Ciężkie chmury spowijały każdy centymetr nieba, a ludzie jakby przyspieszyli swoje zwykłe tempo, bojąc się nagłej ulewy. Jednak znaleźli się i tacy, którzy robili dokładnie na odwrót - wlekli się niemiłosiernie, jakby wierząc, że deszcz przyniesie im ulgę w życiu doczesnym. Antonio był jednym z tych nielicznych "ślimaków" i kiedy już przekroczył próg kwiaciarni, pani Accardi popatrzyła na niego z lekkim politowaniem i jednocześnie troską.  
- Ciężka noc, kochaneczku?  
- Ech? Nie, to przez tą pogodę... - odparł leniwie zielonooki, zastanawiając się, na jak zmęczonego musi wyglądać. W nocy spał przecież wyśmienicie, a tu proszę, taka uwaga na jego temat...  
- Ach tak. Nie dziwię się, że udzielił ci się ten ponury i senny nastrój... Też jestem jakaś taka niemrawa dzisiaj... - kobieta westchnęła, po czym założyła za ucho jakieś niesforne pasemko siwych włosów. - No, ale spróbujmy się rozruszać pracą! Mamy sporo zamówień, z czego większość jest na bukiety. Dasz sobie z nimi radę?  
- Oczywiście. - Carriedo uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym wziął się do roboty.  
Praca w tym miejscu sprawiała mu przyjemność, dlatego po wykonaniu pierwszego z trzydziestu kilku bukietów poczuł, że wracają do niego siły, które to wcześniej wyssane zostały przez deszczowe chmury. Bądź przeklęta dzisiejsza pogodo! Antonio wykonywał bukiet za bukietem, przycinał różę za różą, tulipan za tulipanem, a na jego twarzy gościł coraz to szerszy uśmiech. Myśl, że tak piękne skomponowane bukiety staną się prezentem dla ukochanej osoby, napawała go dodatkowym szczęściem. Kwiaty nie były dla niego jedynie ładną ozdóbką i uniwersalnym prezentem na prawie każdą okazję, jak o nich myślała większość ludzi – uważał je za niewypowiedziane słowa, emocje, uczucia.

A najbardziej wymowne były róże. Czerwone oznaczały namiętność i gorącą miłość, białe - niewinne i czyste uczucie, różowe - delikatność i słodkość, pomarańczowe - nadzieję na coś więcej niż przyjaźń, fioletowe - miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, a żółte – najszczerszą więź między przyjaciółmi. Ważna jest też liczba tych pięknych kwiatów, niemniej same kolory już bardzo dużo mówią o intencjach drugiej osoby.  
I kiedy Hiszpan tak układał bukiet złożony z czerwonych róż, naszedł go pewien pomysł. A gdyby tak kupił różę dla Lovino? Nie chciał przez całe życie udawać przed nim, że jest tylko współlokatorem, czy tam przyjacielem. Miał ochotę dać mu jakiś delikatny sygnał, że jest coś na rzeczy - chciał działać, ale taktownie. Dość już miał problemów przez swój wcześniejszy nie pomyślunek, zwłaszcza w dniu wczorajszym, kiedy to o mały włos uniknął noża kuchennego... Tak, trzeba było działać powoli i z wyczuciem. Tylko...  
_Jaką różę mu dać?_  
Uczucia Antonia były czyste i prawdziwe, więc idealnie pasowałaby tutaj biała. Jednak jego miłość zdawała się mieć również charakter ogromnej i gorejącej, więc może lepiej dać mu czerwoną? A może tak pomarańczowa? No, ale przecież Lovino nigdy mu nie powiedział, że uważa go za przyjaciela... To może jednak biała?  
_Co robić, co robić..._  
Pani Accardi klepnęła go lekko w ramię, a on podskoczył jak porażony prądem - tak się zamyślił, że prawie doszczętnie zniszczył niczemu winną białą różyczkę. Westchnął, a starowinka zabrała głos nim zdążył cokolwiek do niej powiedzieć:  
- Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz gorzej, niż rano... A przecież tak świetnie się czułeś, robiąc bukiety!  
- Tak, wszystko dobrze. Tylko... - tutaj się zawahał na moment, rozważając opcję poproszenia pracodawczyni o pomoc w wyborze.  
- Tak? - kobieta zdawała się być zainteresowana dalszym ciągiem wypowiedzi chłopaka, bo patrzyła nań wyczekująco.  
- ...Tylko zastanawiałem się, jaką różę wybrać dla ukochanej osoby. Mam spory dylemat...  
- Och, trzeba było tak od razu, kochaneczku! - odparła wyraźnie uradowana staruszka. - Jakie kolory rozważałeś?  
- Czerwony, biały i pomarańczowy. Każdy z nich idealnie oddaje to, co czuję, ale chcę podarować tylko jedną różę...  
- Hmm... Czy ta osoba wie o twoich uczuciach?  
- Nie, jednak chciałbym, aby to się zmieniło.  
- W takim razie powinieneś wziąć pomarańczową. Być może i nie wyraża w pełni twoich emocji, ale przynajmniej powie to, co chcesz - powiedziała pani Accardi, uśmiechając się promiennie i znikając na moment na zapleczu. – Proszę! - wręczyła mu piękną, ale jeszcze nie w pełni rozwiniętą różę. - Na mój koszt.  
- Co? Nie mogę tak po prostu jej wziąć...  
- Kochaneczku, nie ma dla mnie nic przyjemniejszego, niż pomaganie ludziom, zwłaszcza w miłości. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego w sposób, który jednocześnie miał podnieść na duchu i uciąć wszelkie sprzeciwy. Zielonooki zaśmiał się tylko zawstydzony, niemniej był swojej pracodawczyni bardzo wdzięczny. Róża, którą mu dała, nie wykwitła jeszcze w pełni, więc obdarowana osoba będzie mogła się nią cieszyć znacznie dłużej.  
_Problem rozwiązany, pora wracać do pracy._  
Podczas, gdy brunet pracował, róża stała na wąskim parapecie we flakonie z wodą. Czas mijał i mijał, a Antonio pracował tak zawzięcie jak jeszcze nigdy. Wizja najbliższego spotkania ze współlokatorem napawała go nieopisanym szczęściem i cichą nadzieją. Przez cały czas, kiedy na stole zaczęło się roić od bukietów różanych i nie tylko, w jego głowie powstawały coraz to nowsze obrazy reakcji Lovino na jego niespodziewany podarunek. Jedne były naprawdę pesymistyczne (zdeptanie prezentu, pobicie), inne w miarę realistyczne (niezrozumienie, przyjęcie prezentu bez słowa), a jeszcze inne - niepoprawnie optymistyczne (uśmiech radości na jego twarzy i czuły uścisk). W ciągu tego roku jeszcze chyba nigdy nie myślał tak dużo o jednej rzeczy. O jednej osobie. O tej jednej, jedynej w swoim rodzaju.  
Wiele razy słyszał, jak to miłość dodaje skrzydeł. Jednak nigdy nie doświadczył tego uczucia w pełni. Owszem, był zauroczony wieloma dziewczynami, zwłaszcza w szkole średniej, niemniej obecna sytuacja to coś kompletnie innego. Wtedy, całując się z uroczą koleżanką z równoległej klasy, nie czuł się choć w połowie tak radośnie, jak teraz, gdy mógł dostrzec na twarzy Lovino uśmiech. Takich sytuacji było mało, ale dla Antonia to widok naprawdę warty zobaczenia. Mógł godzinami oglądać jego uśmiech na smukłej twarzy, którą okalały miękkie, brązowe włosy... I nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, aby przenikliwe, złote źrenice wpatrzone były w niego choć z odrobiną miłości. Takim małym, maciupeńkim jej pierwiastkiem...  
_Ech, o czym ja myślę... Marzenia są cudowne, ale lepiej zejść na ziemię - muszę być przytomny, kiedy wręczę mu kwiat!_  
Nie minęło nawet pięć minut od chwili, gdy to pomyślał, a pani Accardi oznajmiła mu koniec dnia pracy. Nieco zaskoczony szybkim upływem czasu uśmiechnął się promiennie do staruszki i wyjąwszy z flakonu różę, wyszedł na zaciemnioną ulicę. Pogoda nic się nie zmieniła odkąd wyszedł rano z domu - wciąż te same, złowróżbne chmury wisiały na niebie, a z każdą chwilą powietrze robiło się jakby gęstsze i cięższe...  
_Nadciąga burza. Lepiej, żebym się pospieszył._  
Hiszpan skierował swe kroki w stronę dobrze sobie znanej kamienicy, jednak zatrzymał się w pół drogi, gdy jego oczy napotkały automat. Targał nim wewnętrzny obowiązek, aby poinformować siostrę co u niego. Zwłaszcza, że nie robił tego od dobrego czasu... W ciągu kilku sekund już przy nim był i wykręcał odpowiedni numer.  
- Halo? - w słuchawce rozbrzmiał głos siostry, a chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę.  
- Hola, hermana...  
- Jak miło, że żyjesz. - Odparła chłodno, a wyrzuty sumienia kopnęły młodego Carriedo w żołądek.  
- T-To... Co tam u was słychać? - głos mu drżał ze wstydu i strachu, bo może i nie widział siostry na oczy, to jednak respekt przed starszym i potencjalnie wkurwionym rodzeństwem wciąż był w nim obecny.  
- A, wszystko w porządku. Udało mi się ostatnio dorobić jako opiekunka do dziecka, przez co stać nas było na odmalowanie ścian w salonie. Wreszcie mają piękną, jasnożółtą barwę, a nie podrapaną wszędzie zgniłą zieleń... - westchnęła. - A co z tobą? Przez co najmniej tydzień nie dawałeś znaku życia. Martwiliśmy się o ciebie.  
- Wiem, arrepentido... - odparł, a sumienie nieco przycichło, bo w głosie siostry zelżał już lodowaty ton. - U mnie wszystko po staremu.  
- Antonio. Znam cię na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, w twoim życiu ciągle się coś zmienia, więc wątpię, żeby od naszej ostatniej rozmowy nic się nie zmieniło. Po drugie, twój ton głosu zdradza, że łżesz.  
- Hermana... Dlaczego z tobą się tak ciężko rozmawia...? - zapytał zrezygnowany, choć dobrze wiedział, że było to pytanie bardziej retoryczne.  
- Więc? Oświecisz mnie?  
- Cóż... - zawahał się na moment, ale potem stwierdził, że chyba może wyznać to i owo siostrze. - Zakochałem się.  
- ... CO!?  
- No... Tak wyszło... - odparł bezradnie zielonooki, zupełnie, jakby był małym dzieckiem, które coś przeskrobało i teraz oczekuje za to kary.  
- Czemu chciałeś coś takie zataić, ja się pytam!?  
- No... Po prostu bałem się to powiedzieć. - Odpowiedział już nieco głośniej Antoś.  
- Ale dlaczego? Miłości nie należy się wstydzić! - żachnęła się.  
- Nawet jeśli osobą, którą kocham, jest mój współlokator? - te słowa same popłynęły z jego ust. Zaczerwienił się już po fakcie, choć siostra nie mogła tego oczywiście zobaczyć.  
- Ech, Antonio... Co ja z tobą mam... Tak, nawet wtedy! - umilkła na chwilę, by później dodać - Nie mówię, że z tą świadomością jest mi teraz lżej na sercu, jednak... Jednak jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy, to w porządku. - Hiszpanowi kamień spadł z serca i, gdyby tylko mógł, wyściskałby siostrę.  
- Miło, że nie negujesz moich przekonań!  
- A czy to by coś dało?  
- Nie. - I oboje się roześmiali. Jak na początku konwersacji Carriedo był nieco nachmurzony i zlękniony, tak teraz promieniał. Skoro siostra nie miała nic przeciwko jego orientacji i on sam również, to problem nie istniał! No, pozostaje jeszcze sama osoba Lovino, jednak to już nieco inna bajka.  
Rozmawiał tak z siostrą jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, co trzyma w jednej ręce i dla kogo to jest. Pospiesznie się pożegnał obiecując, że będzie dzwonił co najmniej raz dziennie. Osobiście uważał, że to przesada, jednak nie kłócił się z nią o to - miał ważniejszą sprawę na głowie niż przegadywanie się z siostrą (wytnie się fakt, że i tak postawiłaby ostatecznie na swoim). Odłożywszy słuchawkę, pobiegł raźnym krokiem w stronę mieszkania, a wydawało mu się, że miłość jakby dodała mu prędkości, bo znalazł u się u drzwi kamienicy zaskakująco szybko. Przekroczył próg, a jego oczy napotkały obrażone spojrzenie Fiagro. Wyglądało na to, że Piero gdzieś wybył, zamykając uprzednio wszystkie okna. Równało się to pozostawieniu kota poza mieszkaniem na czas bliżej nieokreślony, ku niezadowoleniu zwierzaka. Niemniej pogłaskał go (co było ryzykowne, zważywszy na humor tej szaroburej kulki) i udał się tempem ekspresowym na odpowiednie piętro.  
Zastał zamknięte drzwi, co oznaczało, że Lovino jeszcze nie wrócił z pracy. Antonio westchnął nieco rozczarowany, jednak jego zapał nie zgasł. Otworzył drzwi swoim kluczem i pokierował swoje kroki w stronę kuchni, gdzie znalazł jakieś wysokie naczynie i wlał do niego trochę wody. Kiedy jego pomarańczowy prezent spoczął w owym naczyniu, miał zamiar udać się do salonu. Wtem wzrok napotkał na drzwiach lodówki karteczkę, której z pewnością nie było tam rano. Podszedł bliżej by odczytać jej treść:

_Antonio, wyszedłem z Pierem do knajpy na jego "prośbę".  
Będę około 23, więc nie zdemoluj mi domu do tego czasu. Błagam._

_PS Piero prosił, byś zajął się Figaro podczas jego nieobecności,_  
_ale nie waż mi się brać tego sierściucha do mieszkania!_  
_JAK TO ZROBISZ, JESTEŚ TRUP._

_Lovino_

Karteczka wyjaśniła Carriedo nieobecność Desimone i współlokatora, niemniej poczuł się on lekko rozczarowany - musi poczekać do jedenastej z niespodzianką... Odczytawszy notatkę, powędrował do salonu i rzucił okiem za okno, gdzie pogoda ulegało coraz większemu pogorszeniu. Był ciekaw, kiedy spadnie deszcz, na który zanosi się przecież cały dzień. Nie to, żeby lubił taką pogodę, ale ulewa byłaby ciekawą odmianą od wiecznie bezchmurnego i słonecznego nieba... Pomimo niezwykłości tego widoku, może się on szybko znudzić. A i deszcz raz na jakiś czas nie zaszkodzi czy to ludziom, czy zwierzętom, czy roślinom!  
Minuty mijały, ale dla Antosia trwały one wieki. Z nudów zaczął się przechadzać po mieszkaniu bez konkretnego celu - od tak, dla zabicia czasu. Po jakimś czasie przystanął przed jedynymi drzwiami, za które jeszcze nie dane mu było zajrzeć - drzwiami do sypialni Lovino. Pokusa była ogromna, jednak poczucie uczciwości nakazywało się wycofać. Choć z zewnątrz wyglądał na beznamiętnego, wewnątrz toczyła się zażarta walka pomiędzy ciekawością i sumieniem. Ostatecznie wygrało to pierwsze i z bijącym sercem otwarł owe drzwi.  
Sypialnia współlokatora była całkiem ładnie urządzona. Ściany pokoju pokrywała głęboka czerwień, a podłogę - panele. Pod ścianą stało łóżko, na przeciwko którego znajdowało się duże okno. Nieopodal niego stała szafa, komoda i biurko. Poza tym, tu i ówdzie postawione były drobne detale, które dodawały sypialni uroku i swoistego charakteru, np. kolejne zdjęcie oprawione w drewnianą ramkę, albo pejzaż powieszony na jednej ze ścian. Wszystko znajdowało się w idealnym porządku, co świadczyło tylko o schludności lokatora, jednak... Spod łóżka coś wystawało i to burzyło porządek oraz harmonię panującą w pomieszczeniu.  
Wiedziony ciekawością brunet kucnął przy łóżku, by owy przedmiot wyciągnąć i się mu przyjrzeć. Przecież nikt nie umrze, jeśli zobaczy co to jest, prawda...? Wysunąwszy owe coś chłopak odkrył, że jest to wielkie, czarne pudło. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że było ciężkie, ale na pewno nie było też puste. Położył je na biurku i w momencie, kiedy uniósł wieko, jego serce zamarło, a na zewnątrz grzmotnęło i błysnęło, oświetlając na moment pokój wręcz nienaturalnie jasnym światłem. Zielone oczy Carriedo utkwił w przedmiocie, którym to były... skrzypce.


	11. XI

Szok. Pustka. Mętlik w głowie. Zdezorientowanie. Antonio nie miał bladego pojęcia, jakie słowa mogłyby oddać to, co aktualnie przeżywał. Widok tych skrzypiec wywołał dziwne dreszcze i szybsze bicie jego serca.  
_Ale przecież to nic nie znaczący fakt... Może Lovino po prostu od czasu do czasu sobie przygrywa? Tak, no właśnie! Tylko... Nigdy nie wspominał o tym, że uczy się grać. Piero też na ten temat milczał..._  
Chłopak uspokoił się nieco, jednak jakaś wątpliwość wciąż krążyła w jego umyśle i wgryzała w świadomość, dając bardzo wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że no... istnieje i że nie da się usunąć tak łatwo.  
- Wszystko ładnie i pięknie, ale ciekawe, że nigdy nie widziałem w pobliżu Lovino, kiedy swój koncert dawał Koci Grajek... - I takim oto sposobem jego usta dały upust owej natrętnej wątpliwości, skazie w rozwiązaniu niemalże idealnym. Kiedy mówił, jego głos lekko drżał i dało się w nim wyczuć wyraźne wahanie...  
Mimo, że wypowiedział to zdanie cicho, ono wciąż pobrzmiewało donośnym echem w jego głowie. Zdawać by się mogło, że zagłuszało jakiekolwiek inne odgłosy - krople deszczu bębniące o szyby, grzmoty gdzieś w oddali, tykanie zegara w kuchni. Carriedo zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że to tylko jego wymysły, wybujała wyobraźnia. Nakazał sobie opanowanie i spokój. I kiedy rytm jego serca wrócił już praktycznie do normy, do jego uszu wdarł się jeden, prosty dźwięk.

Dźwięk, który zatrzymał jego serce na kilka sekund. Ktoś bowiem przekręcił klucz w drzwiach wejściowych. To oznaczało tylko jedno...  
- Wróciłem! - Aż za dobrze znany głos przerwał ciszę panującą w mieszkaniu.  
Antonio zadziałał niemal instynktownie - pośpiesznie zamknął futerał, włożył go pod łóżko i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Bóg go chyba naprawdę kochał, bo Lovino stał tyłem do korytarza i nie zauważył, jak opuszczał jego pokój. To się nazywa szczęście.  
- Lovi! - Zawołał, może nieco zbyt głośno jak na "spokojnego" człowieka. - Nie miałeś wrócić o jedenastej?  
- No miałem, ale plany się nieco zmieniły. - Odparł beznamiętnie Włoch, spoglądając nieco podejrzliwie na współlokatora. - Piero się czymś zatruł i musieliśmy wrócić wcześniej.  
- A-Aha, biedaczek... - choć Hiszpan silił się na spokój, mówił coraz głośniej, a ręce mu dygotały z nerwów. A fakt, że złotooki wciąż mu się bacznie przyglądał, wcale nie poprawiał sytuacji. - Mam nadzieję, że z tego wyjdzie.  
- Wyliże się. - Jego wzrok dalej był skupiony na osobie Antonia i wyglądało to tak, jakby miał zamiar prześwidrować biedaka na wylot. - A co tam u ciebie słychać? Wyglądasz na podenerwowanego.  
- E-e? - Jak przed chwilą jego serce stało w miejscu, tak teraz mogłoby spokojnie przebiec maraton. - Wydaje ci się!  
- Wcale nie. Coś przeskrobałeś. - Włoch zwęził niebezpiecznie oczy, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie niezadowolenia. Jego współlokator czuł, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, zaraz stanie się ofiarą jakiegoś kataklizmu... I wtedy naszło go olśnienie.  
- N-No... Denerwuję się. - Przyznał nawet spokojnie, ale pośpiesznie kontynuował, aby nie dać Lovino szansy na dojście do jakichś, mniej lub bardziej prawdziwych, konkluzji. - Ale nie dlatego, że coś przeskrobałem... Bo mam dla ciebie prezent i nie wiem, czy ci się spodoba.  
- Prezent? Dla mnie? - Twarz złotookiego złagodniała, a Carriedo pomyślał, że jego współlokator słodko wygląda z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy. - Jeśli mogę spytać: z jakiej okazji?  
- Od tak, bez okazji. To znaczy... - podrapał się po głowie z lekkiego zażenowania, które zastąpiło wcześniejsze zdenerwowanie. - To nic wielkiego, ale chciałbym ci tym drobiazgiem podziękować za... za wszystko.  
- Hmm... Mam tym samym rozumieć, że wyjeżdżasz? - W jego głosie pobrzmiewała cicho jakaś nieodgadniona nutka, która nieco zbiła Antosia z tropu.  
- Eee... Nie, na razie będziesz musiał się jeszcze ze mną pomęczyć przez jakiś czas. Haha... - choć całą tą scenę wyobrażał sobie zupełnie inaczej, to jednak był rad, że udało mu się zmienić tok rozmowy. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby trafił do szpitala na oddział intensywnej terapii przez swoją ludzką ciekawość...  
- Ech... To gdzie ten twój prezent?  
- A, już ci go dam! Poczekaj chwilkę! - Pobiegł czym prędzej do kuchni, gdzie spoczywał jego podarunek. Wziął go delikatnie do ręki i przyjrzał jeszcze raz uważnie, jakby bał się na nim teraz odnaleźć jakieś niedoskonałości. Ale nie, róża i teraz była perfekcyjna w każdym calu. Odetchnąwszy głęboko, zielonooki udał się z powrotem na korytarz.  
- Róża? - Włoch uniósł wysoko w brwi w akcie zdziwienia, a on tylko zaśmiał się niepewnie. - Dość... Niecodzienny wybór, jak na prezent bez okazji...  
- No... Pomyślałem sobie, że kwiat to taki uniwersalny podarunek na każdą okoliczność... - zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy, po czym Hiszpan znów podjął rozmowę. - I jak... Podoba ci się?  
- Cóż... - Lovino wziął do ręki różę i obejrzawszy ją ze wszystkich stron, westchnął głęboko. - Pomimo, że dalej uważam to za dość... niekonwencjonalny prezent dla współlokatora, to muszę powiedzieć, że... wybrałeś całkiem ładną różyczkę.  
- Serio ci się podoba? - Oczy Carriedo jakby się powiększyły i zaszkliły, a na twarzy wykwitł mu promienny uśmiech. Złotooki zareagował na taką drastyczną zmianę nastroju lekkim wzdrygnięciem.  
- No tak... W ogóle, interesującą barwę wybrałeś. - Dodał pokrótce, kiedy już odłożył kwiat do flakonu. - Pomarańcz... Dość niecodzienny wybór.  
- Wiesz, stwierdziłem, że ten kolor będzie idealny.  
- A na jakiej podstawie, jeśli mogę spytać? - Odparł nieco rozbawiony Lovino, siadając wygodnie w fotelu.  
- No... Każdy wie, w jakich okolicznościach daje się czerwone róże. Pomyślałem sobie, że do naszych relacji pasuje kolor pomarańczowy.  
- Do naszych relacji? A może mnie oświecisz, jak one wyglądają według ciebie?  
- Em, jak przyjaźń? - Odpowiedział niepewnie Antonio. Twarz Włocha wydawała się być zaskoczona, ale momentalnie zagościł na niej... ciepły uśmiech.  
- W sumie masz rację.  
- E? Naprawdę masz mnie za swojego przyjaciela? - Coś tam mocniej uderzyło o żebra chłopaka, kiedy usłyszał te słowa.  
- Ech... Tak. Ale nie przyzwyczajaj się do mojej łagodnej i do bólu szczerej strony osobowości. - Odparł złotooki z uśmiechem, a Carriedo udało się dostrzec to, czego nie zauważył wcześniej. Jego współlokator i zarazem obiekt westchnień był... lekko wstawiony.  
_Czemu nie możesz być taki radosny na trzeźwo? Wyglądasz wtedy o wiele lepiej... Tak słodko i niewinnie..._  
Zanim zdążył się opamiętać, podszedł do Lovino i przejechał delikatnie dłonią po jego włosach, a następnie po nieco rumianym - zapewne od alkoholu - policzku. Zielonooki zapewne stałby tam tak w nieskończoność, chłonąć ten rzadki widok, jakim był miły i potulny złotooki Włoch z niesfornym loczkiem... Ale jego rozmarzony stan został brutalnie zniszczony przez, nieco zdziwiony, ale też dziwnie spokojny głos wyżej wspomnianego właściciela loczka:  
- Co ty robisz?  
- Em... - Hiszpan natychmiast zabrał rękę i oddalił się o dwa, trzy kroki od fotela, w którym siedział obiekt jego westchnień. - M-Miałeś coś we włosach.  
- To mogłeś mi to po ludzku powiedzieć. - Odparł beznamiętnie, po czym sięgnął po książkę, która leżała na stoliku, nieopodal flakonu z różą. Antonio doznał wrażenia, że tym o to spokojnym gestem Lovino dał mu do zrozumienia, że rozmowa się skończyła.  
Chłopak, westchnąwszy przeciągle, pokierował swe kroki w stronę kuchni - stwierdził, że kawa doda mu sił i powoli ukoić nerwy, które to zostały w ciągu ostatniej godziny wystawione na poważną próbę.

W czasie, gdy woda się gotowała, on pogrążył się w odmętach swojego umysłu. Nie powinien był podchodzić do Włocha i robić tak durnych gestów - nawet, jeśli mu się ostatecznie nie oberwało.  
_Antonio, panuj nad sobą! To, że go kochasz, nie oznacza, że możesz sobie pozwalać na takie zachowania... Musisz być ostrożniejszy i bardziej powściągliwy, cholera!_  
Zwykle karcenie się w duchu przynosiło oczekiwane rezultaty, ale nie tym razem. Bo jak tu oczekiwać racjonalnego zachowania od kogoś, kto jest po uszy zakochany?

* * *

Tak jak wczorajszy dzień był duszny i pochmurny, tak dzisiejszy poranek wróżył rześkie powietrze i dużo słońca. Po błękitnym niebie sunęły jedynie jakieś pojedyncze, puchate obłoczki. Z okna rozciągał się widok na kamienice pogrążone w porannym letargu - wydawać by się mogło, że cała ulica jeszcze śpi, ale przeczyły temu sporadycznie pojawiające się w dole osoby, które szły w tylko sobie znaną stronę.  
- Nic, jeno spa-AAAAAAAAAAAA-aać... - na podstawie jego wyglądu, postawy oraz tego ziewnięcia, można było pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że Carriedo nie spał dobrze w nocy. Jednak byłby to błędny wniosek. Chłopak drzemał jak zabity, a mimo to - kiedy został obudzony jak zwykle przez promienie słoneczne - czuł się padnięty i senny. Zupełnie tak, jakby jakaś zła istota wyssała z niego całą nabytą przez noc energię potrzebną do dalszego funkcjonowania...  
Antonio odwrócił się plecami do okna i odmaszerował, a może raczej powłóczył nogami, w stronę kuchni, aby nastawić wodę na kawę. Ostatnimi czasy pił ją bardzo często.  
_Powinienem ją ograniczyć. Nie jest w końcu zbyt zdrowa..._  
Gdy już nastawił wodę, naszykował kubek i udał się do łazienki - trzeba się w końcu oporządzić przed pójściem do pracy! Gdyby to było jeszcze takie proste... No bo, kurczę, jak tu doprowadzić się do ładu, kiedy mózg woła na cały regulator "SPAAAAAĆ!" i jeszcze do tego buntuje wszystkie kończyny przeciw swojemu panu? Niemniej Antoś jakoś sobie poradził - umył się, uczesał i ubrał, a potem wypił w dość dobrym tempie gorącą kawę. Zrobił to w sam raz na czas, to jest na tyle szybko, aby zdążyć wyjść do pracy i się do niej nie spóźnić.  
Drogę do kwiaciarni pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Oczy miał na wpół przymknięte, nogi ledwo powłóczyły po ziemi, a i ciało zdawało się mu ciążyć bardziej niż zwykle. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś dodał mu 200 kilo...  
- Ach, kochaneczku! - Zawołała donośnie pani Accardi, a Hiszpan zmusił się do spojrzenia na pracodawczynię chociażby sennym wzrokiem. - Mam dla ciebie ważną informację!  
- Dzień dobry pani. O co chodzi? - Starał się brzmieć wesoło i tryskać energią, ale średnio mu to wyszło.  
- Dostałam pilny telefon ze szpitala i muszę tam natychmiast pojechać! Mój biedny brat miał w domu wypadek! - Kobieta wydawała się bardzo poruszona i trwożna o rodzeństwo, jednak Antonio był na tyle ospały i sflaczały, że ta informacja prawie po nim spłynęła. Prawie.  
- Czyli dziś sam zajmuję się pracą nad bukietami?  
- Och, nie! Ależ skąd! - Zaprzeczyła stanowczo starowinka. - Widzę, że nie czujesz się dziś na siłach, a i nie chcę na ciebie zwalać całej tej roboty. Można powiedzieć, że daję ci dziś wychodne. - To powiedziawszy pośpiesznie się pożegnała i pognała w stronę głównej ulicy. Treść ostatniego zdania dotarła do zielonookiego dopiero po dłuższej chwili, niemniej nie ogarnęła go radość, a jedynie zniechęcenie. No bo...  
_...co ja będę robił przez cały dzień? Rzym już zwiedziłem..._  
Kiedy sobie tak stał naprzeciw kwiaciarni i wpatrywał niewidzącym wzrokiem w szybę, za którą piętrzyły się bukiety wszelakiej maści, naszły go wspomnienia z dnia poprzedniego. Najwyraźniej rysował się futerał ze skrzypcami. Jakby się tak nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to wyglądały na całkiem stare i podniszczone... Ale przecież nie zapyta Lovino o ten instrument. Chyba prędzej zginąłby, aniżeli uzyskał odpowiedź... Ale zaraz. Przecież...  
_...istnieje jeszcze jedna osoba, która może coś na temat tych skrzypiec wiedzieć._  
Antoś już wiedział, gdzie spędzi najbliższy czas. Pokierował swoje kroki w stronę dobrze sobie znanego mieszkania, w którym to roiło się na podłodze od różnych gratów i przyrządów malarskich.  
- Ach, mi amigo! Zapraszam! - Zaćwierkał radośnie Piero, kiedy Hiszpan zapukał do jego drzwi. Jego mieszkanie nic a nic się nie zmieniło - dokładnie ten sam śmietnik, co wcześniej. Chłopaka naszło nagle pytanie, jakiego koloru jest wykładzina tudzież panele, jednak niezadowolone mruczenie dobiegające z dołu przywróciło go do świata rzeczywistego. - Och, widzę, że Figaro się wita!  
- Jak widać. Piero, zrobiłbyś mi herbaty?  
- Si, już się robi! - Desimone powrócił z kuchni po paru minutach, a potem usadowił się wygodnie obok przyjaciela na kanapie. - W ogóle, czym sobie zawdzięczam twoją wizytę?  
- No, dostałem nagle dzień wolny i nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą począć. Pomyślałem, że w takim razie cię odwiedzę.  
- Mądry wybór. - Skwitował wesoło Włoch, po czym obaj pogrążyli się w konwersacji na przeróżne tematy. Zaczęli rozmawiać o herbacie, a skończyli na pięknie Alp. Nie zabrakło również głupich docinków i śmiesznych anegdot.  
- Ale mówię poważnie, ktoś powinien skomponować jakiś dłuższy utwór, który ukazałby piękno gór. Nie sądzisz, że idealnie nadawałyby się to tego flety, oboje i skrzypce?  
- Właśnie, skoro już o skrzypcach mowa... - zielonooki wziął głębszy oddech i rozważył w myślach to, jak powinien zadać nurtujące go pytanie.  
- Si?  
- No, bo widzisz... Chcąc nie chcąc, natrafiłem wczoraj na taką jedną parę skrzypiec... Były bardzo stare i trzymane w równie starym futerale, pod łóżkiem. O ile się nie mylę, ich obecnym właścicielem jest... Lovino. - Kątem oka obserwował reakcje jasnowłosego przyjaciela, ale ten od początku do końca jego wywodu uśmiechał się po swojemu i nie można było odgadnąć, o czym myśli. To było niekiedy frustrujące, a już na pewno w dniu dzisiejszym. - Może wiesz, skąd u niego taki instrument?  
- Naprawdę, mi amigo... Twoja ciekawość nie zna granic, prawda?  
- No, można tak powiedzieć...  
- Cóż, podejrzewam, że prędzej czy później odnalazłbyś ten, jakże piękny, instrument. Powiedz mi tylko jedno. Drzwi do sypialni były otwarte, czy sam je jakoś otworzyłeś?  
- Lovi ich chyba nie domknął do końca no i...  
- ...I ciekawość wzięła górę nad czystością sumienia. Uwierz, ze mną było tak samo. Lovino powinien sobie sprawić jakiś porządny zamek do sypialni. - Piero zaśmiał się, a Antonio, chcąc nie chcąc, zawtórował mu.  
- Więc jak? Opowiesz mi co nieco o tych skrzypcach?  
- Oczywiście, masz prawo wiedzieć, skoro już je znalazłeś. Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłem, że Loviego i jego brata wychowywał dziadek?  
- Tak i wspominałeś, że faworyzował Feliciano.  
- Dokładnie. Dziadek zawsze wolał Feliego, bo on zachowywał się grzeczniej i bardziej się u niego objawiały „zdolności artystyczne". Niemniej, dziadzio był na tyle sprawiedliwy, że w swoim testamencie rozdzielił swoje rzeczy po równo. O ile dobrze pamiętam, Feliciano dostał jakiś stary miecz, przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie i ulubioną sztalugę, a Lovino jakąś inną rodzinną relikwię i właśnie te skrzypce. Nie oszukujmy się, sam zauważyłeś, że są one stare. Ale nie wiesz nawet, jak bardzo. Ten instrument należał pierwotnie do ojca dziadka dziadka Loviego, czyli innymi słowy do jego praprapradziadka. Te skrzypce są dla niego świętością i chyba by zniszczył pół Rzymu, gdyby coś im się stało. - Desimone jak gdyby nigdy nic urwał swą wypowiedź, podczas gdy Antoniowi coś się tam przewróciło w środku. A co, jeśli podczas odkładania tych skrzypiec pod łóżko, jakoś je uszkodził!? - Mówiąc krótko, to stara pamiątka rodzinna, z którą obchodzi się bardzo delikatnie i do której ma wielki szacunek.  
- A-Aha... A powiedz mi jeszcze tylko, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? Dlaczego dopiero teraz się dowiaduję, że to Lovino jest Feline musicista?  
- Myślisz, że ja na początku wiedziałem? Skądże. Dopiero po roku naszej przyjaźni dowiedziałem się, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel jest równocześnie moim ulubionym muzykiem. - Piero uśmiechnął się z nutką melancholii. - Byłem niemniej zaskoczony i zły niż ty. Dopytywałem go, czemu gra w ukryciu i co było tak ważnym powodem, że mi o tym swoim "hobby" nie powiedział.  
- I dowiedziałeś się?  
- Nie od razu. Musiało minąć trochę czasu. Lovino ma naprawdę trudny charakter.  
Dalej rozmowa biegła już innymi torami. Raz schodziła na temat polityki, raz na ich życie osobiste, a jeszcze innym razem na rodzaje kuchni i ulubione potrawy. Choć Antonio uzyskał już odpowiedź na dręczące go pytanie, to nie miał serca opuszczać domu Desimone. Bo chodź ten konkretny Włoch miał swój sposób bycia, to jednak roztaczał wokół siebie niepowtarzalną aurę, przez którą żal było się od niego oddalać. Niemniej przyszła już taka godzina, że należało się pożegnać - Lovino miał lada moment wrócić z pracy, a w głowie Carriedo zakiełkował już dawno temu plan, dotyczący bezpośrednio osoby Kociego Grajka.  
Chłopak, czekając na współlokatora, przechadzał się w tę i z powrotem po salonie, chcąc jakoś uspokoić kołaczące się w nim myśli, emocje. Gdy tylko utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że to właśnie Lovi jest owym tajemniczym Grajkiem, odżyło w nim dawne pragnienie. Pragnienie, które zrodziło się w nim już pierwszego dnia pobytu tutaj, w Rzymie, stolicy pięknych i niemalże rajskich Włoch.  
Fakt, tuż obok rosnącej z każdą chwilą ekscytacji, rozwijała się też niepewność. Jednak czymże są maleńkie wątpliwości, kiedy jesteśmy tak uparci w dążeniu do upragnionego celu? Lęk zdawał się poniekąd uzasadniony, bowiem nigdy nie można było się spodziewać, jak osoba o charakterze Lovino zareaguje na dane słowa, jednak jakiś cichy głosik, dziwne przeczucie mówiły mu, że nie ma się o co martwić, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.  
Ktoś przekręcił w drzwiach zamek i wkroczył do mieszkania. Hiszpan tylko na to czekał. Poszedł się przywitać z obiektem westchnień, by później zaproponować mu coś do picia.  
- A coś ty dzisiaj taki uczynny? - Zapytał nieco podejrzliwie Włoch, kiedy usadowił się wygodnie w ulubionym fotelu.  
- Cóż, mam po prostu dobry humor. - Odpowiedział wesoło chłopak, stawiając przed współlokatorem kawę, a samemu biorąc do ręki kubek pełen herbaty owocowej. - I chciałem cię też w sumie o coś zapytać. - Dodał już nieco ciszej i mniej radośnie niż wcześniej.  
- Ha! Wiedziałem, że masz jakiś ukryty cel. - Dodał z nutką tryumfu w głosie złotooki, upijając jednocześnie łyk kawy. - A więc o co chodzi?  
- Lovino... Zagrałbyś dla mnie na skrzypcach?


End file.
